


Angel Breath - Ziam

by bandhoez9194



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Pierce the Veil
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angels, Bands, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Other, Pagan Gods, Soulmates Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Teenage One Direction, Ziam Ficathon, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, one direction at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandhoez9194/pseuds/bandhoez9194
Summary: Zayn Malik was almost your everyday normal wizard at Hogwarts. He had several friends in all of the houses, he excelled in his classes and even made Head Boy.The only difference was the wings he had hidden his whole life.Now, with his 17th birthday passed and his 18th growing near, he has to find his soulmate or suffer a rather horrendous death.Luckily, he knows who it is. Unluckily, its his straight best friend, Liam Payne.Add onto the stress of finding out who is trying to kill him and his friends alone with his normal exams and homework, can Zayn make it to his 18th birthday?Harry and Louis are everyone's favourite couple, Niall is our adorable boy, 5SOS are often idiots, and Sophia is a bitch. Just your normal year at Hogwarts.





	1. Rejected

_Zayn's POV_

I took a deep breath as I settled into a compartment on the train. I was waiting for everyone to arrive, seeing as usual I was the first to get to the platform.

Oh, sorry forgot to introduce myself. Zayn Javaad Malik, at your service. Seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yep, I'm a wizard. But also I was something else, something only 7 people in the world knew.

I was an Angel.

Blessed by the Goddesses of the Moon, Earth and Magic, the small bit if Angel blood within me had matured into a full blown Angel. The second most powerful, a Cherubim. Wings, the extra abilities, everything. It was awesome, but also a huge stressful situation. You'll understand why later.

My mum didn't like the fact that I was an Angel, and had drilled into my head that I was a freak. Dad and my sisters thought it was amazing, and encouraged me to explore my abilities, but it was hard.

The only other 2 people who knew was the DADA teacher, Jasmine Lane, and my closest friend, Belle.

She was a muggleborn, but also a Slytherin. I had told her during my third year when she had caught me crying about a letter Mum had sent me. She supported me, stayed by me, and defended me. Without her, I don't know what I would have done.

"Hey Z! How was summer break?" a voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up and my heart twisted. Liam James Payne, fellow Slytherin but way too soft hearted to be they typical stereotype. Also, he was my mate.

Yeah, remember when I had said being an Angel was stressful? This was why. Liam was my best friend since our second year when I had stopped a couple of older Slytherins from bullying him. It wasn't until our 4th year when I fell in love with him, and then 5th year when I realized he was my mate. But unfortunately, as far as I knew, Liam was straight.

"Zayn, are you going to answer me or just stay and stare at me?" Liam asked and I blinked. "Oh, sorry man, I zoned out. My summer was fine, pretty dull. Just flew around some on the pitch behind my house, took care of my sisters and read a bunch of books, how about you?" I said in a rush, avoiding his eyes.

Liam opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the biggest couple in the school walked in, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Louis was a Slytherin too, Harry a Gryffindor. It was a really strange relationship they had, but it was still beautiful.

"Hey lads! How was your summer?" Louis said excitedly, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. It was funny to see since Harry was about an inch or two taller, but it was how they worked.

I zoned out as Liam and Harry started talking about their summers, they'd voices over lapping like usual. I looked out the window to try and find Belle, wanting to tell her something. I had turned 17 the previous January, and the closer to 18 I got, the more nervous I became.

I came into my full inheritance at 16, by time I turned 17, it was telling me I needed to get with my mate. If I didn't by time I was 18, I would die.

Joyful.

Belle knew Liam was my mate, and knew that I needed to be with him. She didn't know that if I didn't get with him by time I turned 18, I would die. That wouldn't turn out so well. She would most likely flip out on Liam and he would be with me just to keep me alive, out of obligation. I wanted him to be with me because he _loved_ me, not because of obligation. I didn't want him stuck with me, burdened down because of me.

"Zayn!" I heard a female voice squeal loudly before receiving a lap full of a wild Native American girl. She was Native, but had been born in England. Her parents moved there right before she was born. "Belle!" I said with the same time of voice, hugging her tightly. I felt much better.

She stayed in my lap, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. This was completely normal. Everyone knew she was dating Calum Hood, 6th year Ravenclaw. She was a 6th year, but often acted older than everyone else. It was just how she was.

Just then, Niall Horan, 7th year Gryffindor and Michael Clifford, 6th year Gryffindor walked in. They we're dating, and one of the cutest couples in my opinion. Michael was really protective over the Irish boy, for good reason. Niall didn't really have a filter, and just said whatever came to mind. It made him enemies pretty easily, especially the Slytherin House.

Calum, Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings walked in next. Belle quickly got off me and jumped into Calum's arms. I smiled softly at them, they had started dating back in their 4th year and were still going strong 2 years later.

Both Luke and Ashton were currently single, but I knew Ashton had his eye on the taller blonde. Luke was a Hufflepuff and Ashton was a Ravenclaw, both sixth years.

I looked around. Liam was sitting across from Louis and Harry, those two next to me in my left. Michael and Niall were next to Liam on the left and Ashton on Liam's right. Calum and Belle were next to me in my right.

"Where are Kellin and Vic and the rest of the lads?" I asked, knowing that while they wouldn't fit in here, they usually popped in to say hi before moving to the compartment across from us. Everyone knew this, it's been like this since our 2nd year.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Kell sent a letter to me earlier this summer saying that Vic had started a band with Mike, Jaime and Tony called Pierce the Veil. They sound pretty good," Belle said. "Haley absolutely loves them, and she thinks she knows more about them they I do in the muggle world. She doesn't know that I'm friends with them at school." She snickered, relaxing against Calum's chest. **(not true, she knows** _ **much**_ **more than me, it's just for the story)**

"Who's a fan of PTV?" A slightly high pitched voice asked. We all looked up and saw Kellin and Vic standing there. "My younger sister, she also loves Sleeping with Sirens, Kells," Belle said amused, naming the band Kellin had started a year ago with a bunch of his muggle friends, who were actually really cool.

"Does she know you know us?" Jamie asked and Belle shook her head laughing again. "No. Do you guys mind sending her a letter? She would freak," she asked and the two bands smirked. "Sure and then maybe during Christmas we could all head over to your place to give her a Christmas surprise," Mike said and Belle's eyes lit up. "That would be perfect, would you?" she asked and they all nodded. "Anything for a friend," Vic asked, winking.

Belle silently freaked out, squirming on Calum, causing the boy to start laughing, effectively causing everyone else to start. I grinned at the crazy girl, feeling considerably more relaxed now that my impending doom wasn't on my mind...dammit. Spoke to early.

The train pulled away from the station, causing Vic to fall on Liam and Ashton. A small spark of anger and possessiveness lit inside me seeing Vic on my mate, but I didn't react. Kellin had started laughing and pulled the shorter boy up, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Babe, you think you'd be better at this after 7 years," Kellin said laughing, causing the Mexican boy to start grumbling. Yes the two were dating and no, they didn't care what anyone else thought. They did what they wanted.

"Well, we're going to our compartment, see you guys at the feast," Kellin said, holding tightly to his boyfriend and pulling everyone out. We all waved and settled back.

Pretty soon, everyone was talking about their summers, Niall talking about some strange creature that no one knew about, Harry and Louis about the vacation they took to Paris, adding way too many details, Calum, Ashton, Luke and Michael all talking about the band they had started, called 5 Seconds of Summer. Liam, Belle and I all stayed quiet.

I hated talking about my summers, Belle had an even worse of home life than I did, and Liam... I didn't know why he was being quiet. He just was.

_Belle, can I speak with you for a second? And we still need to do our ritual, don't think I can't see your discomfort._ I sent the girl and she looked at me, nodding. Being an Angel, I could send out thoughts, but it took a while for Belle to send them back. We had developed our own type of language that we spoke in to keep others from knowing certain things.

Belle and I stood, telling the others that we were going to find Johnnie Guilbert and Kyle David Hall. They were a couple of Gryffindor guys we were friends with, Belle and I more so. They nodded and we left.

"Belle, do you want to go to our normal spot to do the ritual or should we wait till we get to school?" I asked softly and she shrugged. "I need it now, actually. It was worse this summer," she said softly and I frowned, wrapping my arm around her shoulders lightly. "Then lets go," I said and pulled her to the luggage cart, someplace no student went because I assumed no one thought the luggage would still be on the train.

"Ready?" I asked, knowing she was really sensitive to this. She nodded, turning around and taking off her shirt. Tears came to my eyes as I saw the multiple welts across her lower back and shoulders. A couple had broken open, bleeding lightly. That explained the black shirt.

I pulled a small thread of angelic power and sent it into her wounds, healing them quickly but painlessly. I saw all the tension release on her shoulders as she sighed in relief.

"Belle, will you tell me who does this to you? Please," I pleaded as she quickly slipped her shirt back on and faced me. She fidgeted, pulling at the hem of her shirt. I had been trying to find out who hurts her every summer since I first discovered it back during her 2nd year, but she always shook her head.

"There... There's this boy who's obsessed with me. Has been since the summer before my first year. He hates that I leave every year to come to school, and when I get back, he- he tries to beat the answer out of me. He wants to know where I go during the year. It got worse because I finally told him about Calum, that I had a boyfriend and he better leave me alone. He- he _refused_ to and I- I couldn't g-get _away,_ he- he wouldn't stop, no matter how much I begged," she sobbed, and I quickly pulled her against me, feeling murderous.

This girl was part of my family, and being an Angel, I was over protective of my family. "Baby girl, what did he do?" I asked, knowing there was more. "No, no no no, I can't tell you, no you'll hate me no, no," she gasped, pulling away from me and shaking her head, arms wrapped tightly around herself. That pretty much answered my question.

"Belle, did this prick force himself onto you?" I asked coldly, and she started crying even harder. I quickly hugged her, letting out my wings and wrapping them around her, letting the cleansing power fill her. I started humming a song I had written over the summer, named Save You Tonight. It fit.

After about 5 minutes, she calmed down enough for the power to touch her and help her. Another 5 minutes passed and finally she pulled away. I gently wiped her tears away, looking at her with a small smile. "Better?" I asked and she nodded, looking much more relaxed. "Thank you so much, Zayn," she whispered, and I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Anytime, baby girl, now why don't we go back now? I'm sure the others are waiting for us," I said and she nodded. "You can tell I've been crying huh," she said, wiping at her eyes again. I took my wand out of my pocket and placed a small glamor around her eyes to hide the redness. "There now you can't even tell. The charm will wear away in about three hours, so that'll do, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Wait, you said you wanted to tell me something, what was it?" she asked before we left, and I hesitated. She had just told me some really bad news, did I want to make it worse by telling her I was going to die in about 5 months if Liam didn't accept the mating bond? No. It could wait.

I shook my head. "No, it's not very good news so I can wait. I don't want to burden you down with anything else," I said and she placed one hand on her hip, pointing at me. "Zayn Javaad Malik, tell me right now. I told you my stuff, now you tell me yours," she said and I gave a half grin before frowning.

Finally I sighed. "Okay, so you know how Liam is my mate, right?" I said hesitantly and she nodded. "Well if I don't get him to fall in love with me and accept the mating bond by my 18th birthday, I uh... I'm going to die," I said quietly, and her face went blank with shock.

" _Why_ _didn't_ _you say anything before!?_ Zayn you _need_ to tell him, you can't just die! You know he would accept it," she hissed and I shook my head. "I don't want him with me under obligation. If he accepts it and doesn't love me, then he would be stuck with someone he doesn't love for the rest of his life. Unless he decides to reject the bond later on and that too would kill me within 2 weeks. I want him to love me before taking the bond," I said venomously, crossing my arms.

She shook her head. "Zayn he's in love with you already, trust me. I can see it every time I cuddle with you or if you hug someone else. He gets jealous. Just _tell_ him, okay?" she said and I highly doubted it. But I agreed.

"Fine I'll tell him later. I was going to tell the group about my inheritance anyway. Then like normal, I'd fly to Hogwarts instead of the carriages but this time take Liam with me. I can tell him then," I said, trying to think everything out. She nodded, smiling at the plan.

"Good, now let's go, I want a couple chocolate frogs," she said, taking my hand and pulling me to the door. "Wait my wings," I said, pausing and quickly retracting them. I didn't fancy anyone seeing them just yet. I pulled on my leather jacket to hide the holes in my shirt and finally followed Belle to the door.

On the way back we did run into Kyle, Johnnie and Jordan Sweeto, and chatted for a couple minutes, but then headed back to the compartment.

"There you two are, how's the YouTubers?" Niall asked, being half-blood and knowing about YouTube. I only knew because of Belle and Liam, who was also half-blood. "They're doing good, they say hi," I replied, sitting down and taking a couple gummy worms and a couple chocolate frogs from Niall, handing them to Belle and taking some for myself.

**_We will be arriving in about 30 minutes, please leave your luggage on the train when you depart._** A message sounded on the intercom and I looked around. No one had gotten changed yet. "We should change," I said amused and everyone nodded. Belle left to find a couple of her girl buddies so us guys could change.

"Hey Zayn, why are there holes in the back of your shirt?" Niall asked and I froze. _Fuck, shit, son of a bitch,_ I mentally cursed, a steady stream running through my head as I quickly turned, hiding the holes. "Oh this is an old shirt, one my little sister had cut up a while ago. I forgot they were there," I quickly said, pulling it off and quickly pulling on my robes, hoping no one noticed the thin white scars on either side of my spine where my wings appeared whenever I called for them.

My answer apparently satisfied everyone and they started talking about random things. I gave a silent sigh of relief and finished buttoning my shirt, and straightened out my tie. I sat down next to the window and looked out, the dark shadows moving too quick for the human eye to see. I could see it no problem, but normal people wouldn't.

_Zayn, are you going to tell them now?_ Belle's careful voice sounded in my head. I looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, leaning against it. I sighed and nodded. Might as well.

"Lads, Zayn has something to tell you all so shut it," Belle said loudly, effectively cutting everyone off. They all looked at me, causing me to tense. Belle sat next to me and took my hand. "Its okay, tell them," she said and I nodded. Liam was watching me concerned and I just looked away, trying to avoid his look.

"Okay, please don't hate me for keeping this a secret, literally nobody except my family, Belle and Professor Lane knows," I started and they all nodded. "When I was born, Dad told me three goddesses appeared in the room. They blessed me. My entire family had a small bit of a certain blood in them, and with them both connected now, the goddesses we're able to bless me the way they did. Once they did, they said I would be the weapon every fallen Angel would fear. I am a full blooded blessed Angel, to be more specific, a Cherubim," I said softly, keeping my eyes down.

It was completely quiet for a moment before everyone started freaking out.

"Oh my gods, that's _amazing!"_  
"That's really cool, holy crap."  
"That's _brilliant_!"  
"Does that mean you're our guardian angel Z?"  
"Do you have any special powers?"  
"Can you fly?"

"Okay _stop!_ Enough with the questions people, can't you see he's overwhelmed? One at a time!" Belle interuppted. I gave a thankful smile to her and looked up. The only one who didn't say anything was Liam. He just frowned and sat back, eyes focused on me. His cold look caused me to flinch. I looked away from him and focused on everyone else.

"Okay, first, I am technically your guardian angel, yes I can fly, and yes I do have a few extra abilities that witches and wizards don't. I can talk to anyone mentally, even if they have Occlumuncy shields up, I can heal most wounds, but I haven't had any major ones so I don't know about that, and I can Apparate and Disapperate within Non-Apparation Wards. And I can carry 2 people when I fly," I said, keeping my gaze down.

"Wow, can you take me flying someday Zayn? Please please please?" Niall asked excitedly, bouncing in Michael's lap. I looked up and grinned, nodding at the excitable boy. "Course, I'll take everyone if they wish," I said, relieved that at least they were accepting of my inheritance. Liam... I still didn't know.

The train pulled to a stop, interrupting our conversation. "Oh! I have to go find the first years, I was named Head Boy," Harry said. "Same," I said, pulling out the badge from my pocket. "Yes! Now we have the same jobs, Zayn!" Belle exclaimed excitedly, pulling out another badge. It didn't surprise me, prefects and the Head Boy/Girl always worked together. So that meant me and Harry were Head Boys and Belle, Calum, Luke, Mike Fuentes, and Kyle David Hall were all prefects. We all headed out, looking for the first years and trying to keep everyone in order.

Pretty soon, all the carriages were full except for one, where everyone except me got in. This was normal, I never got in with them, I flew. But this time... "Liam? Would you mind flying with me?" I asked hesitantly and he bit his lip before nodding, getting out of the carriage and following me to my little area off to the side where no one could see me take off.

"Why did you want me with you?" Liam asked, eyes shaded. I took a breath and said, "Well, you haven't said anything about my coming out as an Angel, and I guess I wanted to talk to you. Is it okay?" I asked, biting my lip and looking at him through my lashes.

He nodded and looked around. "Its alright, now how do we do this?" he asked and I moved forward. "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll put mine around your waist. Then I just take off, really," I said and he nodded again, moving forward and doing what I said.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close and releasing my wings. They were pure dark deep purple, a 16 foot wingspan. Liam gave a soft gasp at them, looking at them in awe. I smiled happily and said playfully, "Hold on tight," before quickly kicking off and moving my wings.

Liam tightened his hold onto me at the sudden movement but eventually relaxed and started looking around. "Wow, this is better than a broom," he said softly and I chuckled. "Yeah," I said in response and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind through my feathers and my mate in my arms.

A few minutes later, I touched down in my normal spot. Liam let go and stumbled a little. I quickly grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall. "Oops," he said giggling, looking elated. "Wow Zayn, can we do that again sometime?" he asked and I smiled, wishing that we could.

"Of course, if you want to. But first, I wanted to tell you something. I wasn't going to, not for a while, but Belle is making me," I said hesitantly and he looked at me concerned. "What?" he asked and I bit my lip, moving a couple inches away from him. "Zayn?"

"Liam you know how each creature inheritance usually has a, a mate, right?" I asked nervously and he frowned, nodding. "I-I have one too. A-and I'm scared he won't accept it," I said and he looked at me curiously. "Well why not? Do I know him?" he asked and I gave a small laugh, nodding. "Yeah you know him. He's a 7th year Slytherin, beautiful brown eyes, short brown hair, he plays for the Quidditch team, and one of the nicest people in the world. He's the boy I've been in love with since I was 14 years old," I said and he froze.

"M-me? I'm your mate?" he asked and nodded. He shook his head. "No, I _can't_ be your mate, I'm straight. I just don't see you like that, I'm sorry. I can't," he said quickly, backing up and running away.

My brain went into lockdown. He rejected me. He left. A huge piece of my heart shattered, a physical pain forming. I fell to my knees and started crying. It felt like half of me was missing, a hole only able to be filled by Liam, my mate.

I sat there in the clearing alone. I didn't move, I didn't make a sound other than the occasional sob, I didn't think. "Zayn? Zayn sweetheart, where are you?" Belle's voice called. I looked up in time to see her step into the clearing. "Oh, Zayn," she said sadly, moving quickly forward and pulling me into a hug.

"It'll be okay, I promise, we'll get through this, together okay?" she said softly and I shook my head. "He rejected me, Belle. It's not going to be okay," I said emotionlessly. She just hugged me tighter and pulled up so I was standing. "What you do, is make yourself look amazing like usual, go in there and show Liam exactly what he's missing, okay? Stay strong, love, we'll get through this," she said confidently and I gave a small smile.

"There we go! Now let's go get some food and then we we'll go boss some first years around and then since you are Head Boy, you have your own rooms. We can go in there and I can summon Cassie and we can gorge on ice cream. How's that sound?" she asked, taking my hand and threading her fingers though mine.

I smiled, trying to pull myself together. "That sounds perfect, Belle, thanks," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Any time, Z," she said cheerfully.

We walked to the gates like that, me trying to cover up the fact that I had been crying. I stopped Belle and cast a silent _Lumos_ and asked, "Can you tell I've been crying?" She looked at me, studying my features for a second before shaking her head. "No, you're good, now let's go, I'm _hungry,"_ she said and I rolled my eyes. This girl could eat almost as much as Niall during the Opening Feast, and that was saying something.

"There you two are! Hurry up, dinner is about to start!" Louis called, seeing us. He was waiting with Harry and Professor Lane, looking anxious. We reached them and Louis looked at me concerned. "Are you okay, Z?" he asked softly, and I nodded. Louis always knew when someone was upset, especially me. It was a gift he had. He set his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. I smiled at him and looked at Professor Lane.

"Zayn, how are you? Mr. Tomlinson told me that you told everyone about your inheritance," she asked softly and I smiled softly, shrugging. "I'm okay, Jasmine, thank you though," I said. She had told me 3 years previously to call her Jasmine seeing as she was practically another mother to me. She smiled and nodded, leading the way to the doors.

Everyone split up and went to their separate tables, Harry pressing a kiss to Louis' mouth before going to the Gryffindor table. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop myself from looking down the table to find Liam. He was sitting with the PTV boys and Kellin, looking down at the table.

He looked up and his eyes met mine, holding my gaze for a few seconds before I looked away, my heart twisting painfully. Belle squeezed my hand lightly, having seen Liam look up at me. "Remember, we're going to get some ice cream soon, okay? It fixes everything," she said with a smirk and I giggled lightly.

She grinned and nodded up to the Headmaster, who had just stood. "Welcome, students, new and old, remember that the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. There is to be no spell casting with in the halls. Our patron, Madam Floyd, is opening tutorials for those who wish to be Healers, every Wednesday after school. Quidditch try-outs will be posted in each common room. Captains, make sure you come to your head of house to discuss times. Professor Lane is willing to start a duelling club every Saturday, speak with her if you wish to join. And as always, have a wonderful, wonderful year. Enjoy!" Professor Austin said cheerfully, holding out his arms.

The first years all gasped as the tables were filled with food. Everyone started eating, the noise level raising as friends started conversations.

I picked at the chicken on my plate, not really hungry. I had a small ache behind my temples, slowly building. I just wished to go sleep and hide in my rooms, keeping away from the world. But unfortunately, I had responsibilities as Head Boy. Me and the Head Girl, Shannon Taylor, one of the YouTuber bunch, would have to get the first years situated before I could go to my rooms.

"Z, you have to eat, just a little, please?" Louis asked, looking concerned. "Why aren't you eating and why is Liam sitting so far away? Did something happen?" he asked and I shrugged. "I told Liam something and he didn't like it, so he took off and now is avoiding me. I'm just not hungry, Lou," I said and he frowned.

"What did you tell him?" he asked and I sighed. "Liam is my mate, and he doesn't like the idea of being with me. He rejected me and left. Okay?" I said shortly and he blinked.

"If your mate rejects you, doesn't that mean you die in a couple weeks unless he accepts it?" he asked horrified and I bit my lip, looking down.

"Wait, if Liam doesn't accept you, you're going to die _quicker?_ Zayn, why didn't you tell me?" Belle asked and i shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I don't really want to live without him anyway, he _completes_ me, I hate feeling like I'm missing a piece of me," I said quietly.

Louis growled. I looked up in time to see him get ready to stand. "Louis _please_ , don't tell him! I don't want him to feel sorry and just be with me just to keep me alive, I want a _real_ relationship, not one out of pity, _please_ don't tell him," I pleaded and he hesitated. Finally he nodded and relaxed back into his seat. "Fine, but if you get too bad, I'm kicking his ass," he said and I frowned, but didn't argue.

We finished dinner in silence, them cleaning their plates a couple times and me picking at the food, taking maybe 1 or 2 bites. Finally all the food was gone and we looked up at the Headmaster who stood and smiled down at us.

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast. Now off to bed, and goodnight," he aid cheerfully. I stood and found Shannon. "First years, please follow us!" I called, Shannon also calling.

About 10 kids came up to us, all looking around nervously. "Come on then, the common room is this way, stay together, don't want to get lost," Shannon said, smiling kindly at the group. She led the way down, me taking the rear to make sure no one got separated.

We reached the dungeons, a beautiful portrait protecting the doorway. "Okay guys, remember, you can't get in without the password. The current one is _strong_. Don't forget it," I said as the portrait swung open. Shannon led the way in, stopping in the middle of the common room. "This is the common room. First year girls, your room is to the left, three doors down. Boys, yours to the right, also three doors down. Your luggage is already next to your beds. Breakfast is at 8, finished at 9. Now go on, off to bed," I said, watching as the four girls and six boys separated and went their separate ways.

Shannon looked at me and smiled. "See you later Zayn," she said, heading to her own rooms. I yawned and went to mine. There was a portrait of an Angel, ironically, protecting the rooms. "Mr. Malik, there is a young woman inside, she said you let her in, goes by the name Belle Arnell?" he asked and I nodded. "Wonderful, now about a password, what do you wish it to be?" he asked and I thought for a second.

Finally I said, _"_ _Spero_ _."_ It meant _I hope_ in Latin. He nodded and swung open, letting me in. I walked in and looked around. There was a small sitting room, a fireplace and a bedroom with a large comfortable looking bed. My trunk was at the foot of it. Belle was relaxing on the couch, looking cosy.

"Enjoying that, are we?" I asked amused and she shot up, looking startled. "Holy fudge cakes, I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed and I started laughing. She threw a pillow at me, laughing too. "That wasn't funny, you almost gave me a heart attack," she said, not very convincing like either seeing as she was still giggling.

I flopped down onto the cushions, laying down and resting my head in her lap, letting her play with my hair. She was the only one to be allowed to touch my hair, and she loved playing with it. "Ready for some ice cream?" she asked excitedly and I smirked, nodding.

"Cassie!" she called and a small house elf with pillowcase dress appeared, bowing. "Yes?" she asked and Belle said, "can we get some vanilla and chocolate ice cream, separate bowls please?" Cassie nodded quickly and disappeared, reappearing about 30 seconds later with the two bowls. "Anything else Cassie can get Master and Mistress?" she asked and Belle shook her head. "That's all, thank you," she said and Cassie bowed again before disappearing again.

I sat up and took my bowl. "Oh, I put a password onto the door. Its Latin, so no one should be able to guess it," I said, taking a bite and humming. "Awesome, what is it?" she asked around a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. " _Spero_ _,_ it's Latin for I Hope," I said and she nodded thoughtfully. "Fits," she said simply, eating some more.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight," I asked softly and she smiled. "I wouldn't mind, I'd love to stay, gets me away from Sophia at least, she's annoying," she said and I smirked, nodding in agreement. **(PS I actually love Sophia, it's just for this story)** She was always around Liam, having a bit of an obsession with him. Didn't blame her, he was gorgeous, but he was _mine._

"Calum doesn't get jealous about us right? He understands, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, he knows you're just my best friend, and that our friendship is just strange. Also, he knows you're about as gay as Louis so, yeah," she said and I burst out laughing. "I hope not that bad!" I said playfully and she smirked. "I don't know, Z I mean, have you seen yourself? You dress amazing, spend more time on your hair than I do getting completely ready and look into almost every single reflective surface you come across, sorry that just screams gay love," she said and I frowned, shaking my head. I never realized that, dammit.

I quickly finished my ice cream and stretched, yawning. "I'm knackered, ready to sleep?" I asked and she finished her last bite, setting the bowl aside. She nodded, standing and holding out a hand. We headed to my new bedroom, her going to the bathroom to change. I quickly pulled on some basketball shorts, staying shirtless. It helped me feel more free whenever I couldn't have my wings out.

Belle walked out in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, hair in a side braid. She crawled under the covers, looking impatiently at me. I laughed and crawled in next to her. She curled up next to me, arms around my waist. "Goodnight, Z," she said, yawning. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Goodnight, baby girl," I said, closing my eyes and trying not to think about the puppy eyed Slytherin who broke my heart.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiiii there'll be some smut at the end

_Zayn's POV_  
Over the next couple weeks, the feeling of emptiness grew. By the end of the second week, I had next to no will to live. Belle, Louis and Calum stuck by me, the only ones who knew what had happened between me and Liam. They were the only reason I had even the smallest bit of will to live.

It was Saturday, and I was just laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was so tired, the pain in my chest consuming me. I was listening to Vic's song Bulls in the Bronx because he had given me their CD Collide With The Sky.

_Please, don't take this out on me_   
_Cos you're the only thing that's keeping me alive_   
_And I don't wanna wait for this down set date cos I would rather end it all tonight_   
_And if I mean anything to you I'm sorry but I've made up my mind_

These lyrics, I understood them. I honestly didn't want to get up another day, face Liam again and have to pretend. Have to pretend that he didn't break my heart and it was slowly killing me. Pretend that I was okay. I just wanted to close my eyes and never wake up again.

"Zayn? Zayn! Wake up!" I heard, the voice sounding familiar. "Guys get in here, his heart is slowing!" she screamed, placing her hands on my shoulders and shaking them slightly.

I heard multiple people run into the room, sounding echo-y and far away. My chest felt heavy, barely able to breathe. "Belle," I whispered, forcing my eyes open.

She knelt next to me, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm right here Z, stay with me, okay? Keep looking at me," she said softly, looking worried. "Liam..." I whispered, wanting to see him one last time.

"Louis, come here and stay with Zayn, I'm going to go get Liam," she said darkly, standing and running out of the room.

Louis knelt in Belle's spot, taking my hand. Harry, Calum, Michael and the rest of the boys were behind him.

"You get your _fucking_ ass into that room _right now_ or I will curse you to the next _century_ and back!" I heard Belle scream and I gave a weak chuckle. "You're the fucking reason why he's laying in that room nearly dead, the fucking _least_ you can do is go see him!"

I winced lightly, hearing her accuse him. "Zayn?" I heard Liam's voice asked softly, right next to me. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes, but now I forced them open to look at him. "Li..." I whispered, eyes fluttering shut again as I lost the energy to keep them open.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I've been in love with you since our fifth year but I've been in denial, I'm so sorry, please stay with me, _please,"_ Liam whispered, taking my hand from Louis'. "Z, I accept the bond, I should have from the beginning, but I am now, please come back to me love."

Hearing those words sent a jolt through me. It gave me enough energy to open my eyes again and look at the brown eyes boy trying not to cry. "I love you, Zayn, I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his mouth against mine.

I heard multiple gasps as a bright white light enveloped us. I felt a thin band connect Liam to me, enabling me to feel his emotions. I felt shock, happiness, fear but above all _love._ What he said was true, he did love me.

A few seconds later he pulled away, the light fading slowly. "Wh-what happened?" he asked softly, shocked. "Y-you accepted the bond, th-then kissed me. We connected as you healed me," I said nervously. I really hoped he was okay with the bond.

"What does that mean?" he asked, frowning slightly. I bit my lip, tense. "It means technically we're together if you accept it completely. Are you okay with dating me?" I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"Of course I'm okay with it, I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't, I _do_ love you, I just didn't want to accept the fact that I might be gay," he said regretfully, looking down at our joined hands.

"Okay wait. You almost killed Zayn because you were _in denial?_ Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Liam James Payne I should kick your ass _right now_!" Belle snarled, sounding terrifying.

Liam looked up scared, squeezing my hand a little. "Belle I'm _sorry!_ I didn't think this would happen. The last thing on _Earth_ I want was to get Zayn hurt. I would rather stab myself with a knife repeatedly than hurt Zayn intentionally. I'm _sorry,"_ he said pleadingly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Belle paused, taking a breath. "Okay, but I swear Payne, if you screw up one more time, you'll live to regret it for the rest of your life," she said, making the words not a threat, but a promise.

I smiled a little at her protectiveness. _Thank you baby girl,_ I thought to her and she smiled at me. _Anytime, Z_ , she mouthed back.

"So, does this mean you two are together? Ziam is finally real?" Louis asked with barely contained excitement. I looked at Liam hesitantly, hoping it was. Liam looked at me with a small smile.

"Zayn Malik, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" he asked and I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Of course, I would _love_ to," I said happily, finally feeling complete. The emptiness that had filled me since he first rejected me completely disappeared, filled by his love.

Liam smiled and leaned down again, pressing his mouth to mine. He helped me sit up, me feeling slightly unsteady. I had barely moved the last week or so, not having the energy to.

Liam got me standing, holding tightly to my waist. I tested my balance before letting go of the bed post and holding onto Liam's hand.

"Do you have it?" Liam asked softly and I nodded, feeling better than I have the last month or so.

Belle moved to me, throwing her arms tightly around my neck. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Malik. I hate seeing you so down," she whispered. I hugged her back.

I stepped away from her, moving back to Liam. "Guys, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in time for dinner. Liam, do you want to come with me?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to fly seeing as I hadn't in two weeks, and my wings were begging to be released.

The younger boy nodded, smiling lightly. Belle paused, biting her lip before nodding. "Okay, but call me if you need me, okay?" she asked and I nodded. I took Liam's hand and led him out the door, still moving slightly unsteady.

Moving down the stairs, I almost tripped, stumbling down a step or two. Liam quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, preventing me from taking a full fall down the stairs.

"Love, should you be moving now? I don't want you falling," he asked worriedly, tightening his grip on my waist.

"I'm fine, I just need to get my balance back again, I've barely moved the last couple weeks," I said, straightening myself up and grabbing the wall to help me down the stairs.

Liam watched me carefully as we continued down the stairs and out the portrait hole. "Liam, I'm not going to break," I said slightly annoyed. I loved that he was so concerned, but he didn't need to watch me constantly.

"I know you're not, Z, but still. I don't want you hurt, especially after what I did, I have a lot to make up for," he said regretfully, squeezing my hand lightly.

I sighed but didn't say anything. "Zayn! Liam!" called behind us. I turned to see Jasmine moving quickly down the hall.

"Zayn, it's amazing seeing you out of bed, how are you?" she asked, stopping in front of us. I smiled slightly. "So much better now, thank you," I said, looking at Liam.

Jasmine smiled fondly. Then she turned to Liam and said sternly, "This boy is like a son to me. Take care of him or face a mother's wrath."

Liam nodded quickly, looking a little nervous. He should. She was the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and one of the top duelers in Great Britain.

She smiled kindly then and said, "good, then welcome to the family." I smiled at the thought.

"Now where are you two lovebirds going?" Jasmine asked, looking curious. "I was going to my usual spot and fly some. I haven't had the chance to spread my wings in a couple weeks," I said and she smiled wistfully. "May I come and watch? I love your wings," she asked and I looked to Liam, asking silently if it was okay. He nodded and I smiled.

"Sure, come on, I told Belle I'd be back before dinner, which is in about 2 hours, which is also barely enough time," I said excited, looking forward to feeling the wind again.

Liam chuckled fondly. Jasmine smiled and gestured for me to take the lead. I gleefully led the two to the small clearing I'd been using for the last 6 years.

"Wait, it's in the Forbidden Forest?" Jasmine asked and I looked back surprised. "Uh, yeah? Its okay I come here at least twice a week. The animals here absolutely love me," I said moving confidently through the brush.

Liam and Jasmine exchanged a couple looks before following cautiously. "Z, I do hope you know this Forest is _forbidden,_ right?" Liam asked as he moved aside a branch, holding it for Jasmine.

"Duh, it's self explanatory, but Mother Earth herself told me I could use this clearing to fly safely. A goddess is much more powerful than the headmaster," I said amused, feeling like myself again as I moved through the trees.

Liam just made a small noise and stuck by me, Jasmine following quietly. "Has anyone else come with you before?" Jasmine asked and I nodded. "Only Belle, she's the only one who knew besides you Jaz," I said and she nodded.

Finally we reached out destination. "Here we are!" I said cheerfully, feeling the presence of Mother Earth within the area. "Wow," Liam breathed.

The clearing was about half the size of a football field, the grass low and small colourful flowers growing around the trees. The sunlight filtering through the trees gave it a magical look.

I smiled happily, quickly taking off my jacket and shirt, standing in just my jeans and shoes. "Zayn, what are you doing?" Jasmine asked, looking at me as if I was crazy. "I have to let my wings out somehow," I said.

I focused and quickly spread my wings, giving a sigh of relief as they stretched to their full 16 foot length. It felt like stretching a cramped muscle after sitting in the same position for too long.

"Ah, that feels amazing," I sighed happily moving my shoulders slightly. "Wow," Jasmine breathed this time. No one except Belle had ever seen my wings in pure daylight or completely stretched out, where the dark deep purplish-black feathers shimmered, so it was a new sight.

I quickly moved to Liam, bouncing lightly with each step. "Fly with me?" I asked, holding out my hands. He grinned and nodded, taking my hands. "I'll come back and take you flying next, Jaz," I said, wrapping my arms around Liam's waist and spreading my wings. She nodded a little timidly and took a couple steps back.

"Ready?" I asked and Liam nodded, tightening his hold around my neck. I quickly pushed off and made a few quick movements and soon we were gliding around the perimeter about 30 meters high.

"This is amazing, Z," Liam said softly, resting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes. "We should do this more often." I laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, we do," I said, pressing a hesitant kiss to his temple.

Thankfully, he didn't mind and just pressed a kiss to my jawline. I smiled happily and spent the next 20 minutes flying in strange patterns in silence.

Finally I went and touched down a couple feet away from Jasmine. Liam giggled lightly as my wings buffered his hair and clothes slightly.

"That was amazing, thanks babe," he said happily, pressing a kiss to my mouth. I kissed back enthusiastically, smiling.

"You two looked amazing up there," Jasmine said dazed, looking amazed. "Like you were made for the sky."

I grinned. "Well technically, I _was,_ but you know," I said smirking. Liam chuckled. "Smartass," he teased, nudging me with his elbow. "Always," I said, wrinkling my nose at him.

I turned to Jasmine. "Do you want a turn?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nah, I feel better with my feet on the ground. Never even liked brooms," she said and I shrugged. "Okay, but I'm gonna fly some more, wanna watch?" I said and she nodded, Liam moving to her as I spread my wings again.

I grinned and quickly took off, doing a quick spiral and snapping my wings open. I did a bunch of twirls and spins, feeling free. "Show off!" Liam called playfully and I stopped mid twirl and hovered, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I said, and he looked slightly nervous at my mischievous grin. "Uh, Yeah?" he said and I threw my head back laughing.

"We'll see about show off, love," I said, flying a few meters higher and quickly moving to a 45° angle straight to him. He gave a small squeal, not moving out of the way fast enough as I quickly scooped him up, holding him tightly.

"Omigods, holy shit, Jesus Christ," he muttered, gripping my shirt tightly. I laughed, shifting my grip on his slightly so he could adjust himself. "Liam, it's okay, I've got you, you won't fall, I promise," I said soothingly and he finally opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck, looking around cautiously.

I was currently hovering maybe 8 meters from the ground, not really moving. "You okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, just don't do that again, give me some warning next time," he said a little shaky and I frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said scared. "I'll put you down."

He quickly shook his head. "No, no it's okay, I like being up here with you, I just wasn't expecting you to scoop me up like that. I'm okay," he said, kissing my cheek. I nodded, still a little upset. "I still didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," I said muted, avoiding his eyes.

Liam moved a hand to my jaw, making me look at him. "Zayn, I said it was okay, I just got a little startled, I'm _fine,"_ he said sternly and I finally just nodded. "Okay but I'll try not to do it again," I said and he rolled his eyes, pressing his mouth against mine again. "Shut up, silly," he said playfully and I grinned.

"Ready to fly?" I asked and he nodded quickly, a childish glee in his expression. I laughed and quickly moved my wings, spinning in a quick and tight spiral. He gave a loud happy shout, laughing as the wind flew around us.

I kept doing spirals and flips, Liam laughing each time. I kept doing it, loving to hear that beautiful sound. I lost track of time, immersed in the feeling of my mate in my arms, the wind in my feathers and hair, Liam's loud happy laugh, my happiness.

"Zayn! Liam, come on boys, it's time to go! Dinner starts in about 20 minutes!" Jasmine called, cutting through our small bubble. I stopped in mid twirl, hovering about 7 meters high, looking down at her.

Liam was breathing slightly heavy, happiness still shining in his eyes. "Really? Its already been 2 hours?" he asked and I shrugged. "Guess so. Here I'll land okay? Hold on," I said, tightening my grip as I quickly dove the last couple meters, pulling up at last second and landing lightly.

Liam laughed in exhilaration, clinging to my shirt. "Zayn, we _have_ to do this again, next time just me and you," he said softly and I smiled. "Of course," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Ready you two?" Jasmine asked and I rolled my eyes. "Yep, I'm going to walk out there shirtless and with my wings out, what's the worst that could happen?" I said sarcastically, reaching down and grabbing my shirt and jacket.

"Why aren't you retracting your wings?" Liam asked as I started walking with them still out, my shirt and jacket still off. "I have to cool them down or the could burn me, especially after a long workout like this," I explained, holding them out slightly. He nodded and took my hand.

Jasmine kept in front of us, staying about 2 feet ahead, wand out and ready. Before we reached the tree line, Liam pulled me to a stop.

"Zayn, before we go anywhere, I just want you to know, I know you're scared. I don't understand how any of this works, but I promise I'll try my best. You deserve the world, you deserve much more than me, but I swear I will try and be the mate you need, a best friend, a lover, anything. I'm not going anywhere, not any time in the near future, not the distant future, never. I'm here till the end, I promise, okay? I love you," he said softly, cupping my cheek.

A couple tears fell. Somehow, he had felt my fears that he would leave me again, and with those simple words he soothed every single one of them. "I love you too, Li," I whispered, leaning my cheek into his palm.

He leaned down and kissed me gently, mouth moving slowly in sync with mine. Liam, was an amazing kisser.

I had only kissed one person before, and that was Belle. Long story short, I was curious, I was 13, she wanted to try, it happened, neither of us liked it, the end. Never spoken about again.

But Liam, he was different. All the little cliché feelings you read about in books, the butterflies, the fireworks, the sparks, they were all there.

I wrapped my arms around is neck as he pulled me closer, hugging me to him as he ran his tongue across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I quickly allowed it, letting our tongues meet causing me to moan slightly.

I flushed but didn't pull away. I let my body melt against his, my wings wrap around us both.

I pulled away to breathe but he didn't stop, trailing a hot line of kisses down my jawline and neck, causing me to go weak. I let another moan out, breathing heavily as he found my sweet spot right under my ear.

He latched on, sucking a mark. I whimpered, feeling my jeans grow tight. "L-Li," I gasped, completely turned on but not quite yet ready to finish the bond. "Hmm?" he hummed, pulling away and looking down at me with dark eyes.

"N-not quite yet, love," I said, feeling nervous. "Huh? Oh! Babe, I wasn't going to push you, it's too early to go too far, I promise," he said quickly, seeing my problem. I nodded, my face bright red.

"Do you need to calm down a little or something?" he asked a little amused and I flushed even darker, looking away. I pulled away from him, embarrassment making me want to hide. My wings fluttered in agitation, wanting for move quickly and fly.

"Z?" Liam asked cautiously, looking confused. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I bit my lip, feeling younger than 17 for some reason. "Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said softly, eyes upset.

I looked at him timidly, feeling strange. Why was I so self-conscious? Usually I was rather loud and confident. Maybe it was the recent rejection and acceptance, confusing my feelings.

Liam walked to me slowly, holding out his arms. I walked into them, letting him hug me against his chest. I soaked in his warmth, resting my head on his chest. I finally relaxed, breathing a small sigh.

"Liam? Zayn? You out there?" Belle's voice called, startling us. "Yeah! We're over here baby girl!" I called back, pulling slightly away from Liam but staying in his embrace.

She stepped around a couple trees and smiled at us. "Hey dinner is about to start, are you coming? You promised you'd be back before dinner," she said, trying to give a stern look but failing with the fond expression in her eyes.

I quickly bowed to her. "Yes master, whatever you say master," I said playfully and she rolled her eyes. "Just because I told you my dad calls Mum that doesn't mean you can call me that Minion. Now let's go," she said smirking and I laughed.

Liam chuckled, taking my hand into his and letting me lead him back to the castle. Belle looped her arm though mine, practically skipping.

It was wonderful seeing her so happy, with everything that had happened to her and then the last couple weeks. She had been too quiet and depressed, avoiding everyone except me, Calum and Louis. I was happy she was back to as abnormal as possible, which was normal for her.

Once we reached the Great Hall, we went to our normal spot. After the Opening Feast, people didn't really sit with their houses. So everyone pretty much came and sat over with us at the Slytherin table.

So far, Calum, Louis, Harry, Kellin, Vic, Mike and Johnnie were the only ones there. As Belle, Liam and I sat down, I spotted Niall and Michael on their way over. "Where's Ashton, Luke, Kyle, Bryan, Jordan, Damon, Jaime, and Tony?" Belle asked quickly in one breath.

"Um, Tony and Jaime are on their way right now, Ashton and Luke were at the library so they should be coming soon because you know Ashton's stomach, and I don't know where Kyle, Bryan and Jordan are," Mike said and Johnnie said, "Kyle was grabbing something from his room and Bryan and Jordan were coming back from the Quidditch field, they just finished practice and Damon is right there." Jordan and Bryan were Chasers for the Ravenclaw team.

Belle nodded and quickly grabbed a couple of bread rolls, dunking one in some butter and eating it slowly. For some reason after the Opening Feast, she barely ate anything. She had been that way since I met her.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was at the table and talking loudly, Kyle and Johnnie somehow managing to start a small food war between themselves, Harry, Louis and Jaime.

"Harry, you are _Head Boy,_ you should be _stopping_ this, not _encouraging_ it!" I hissed, grabbing the buttered roll from Louis hand before he chucked it at Jaime.

The Cheshire boy stopped and frowned. "I guess," he said and put the small spoonful of peas he had down, a small missile he had planned on throwing at Johnnie. The rest of the boys grumbled but eventually set all their food down and just finished eating.

I rolled my eyes and finished my beef stew. I looked over at Belle who hadn't eaten anything other than 2 bread rolls and a couple bites of the ham sandwich in front of her.

"Belle, are you going to eat anymore? You've hardly eaten anything, I don't think you even ate lunch or breakfast," I said worriedly and she shrugged. "Not really hungry, I'm fine," she answered. I frowned. "Please, just at least finish your sandwich? You need something more than just the little you've eaten today," I begged and she frowned, chewing on her lip a little before finally sighing and picking up the discarded food in front of her. "Thank you baby girl," I said a little relieved. She just gave a fake smile and ate her food slowly.

Dinner was finished in silence, and pretty soon everyone was leaving for their dorms.

Liam and I walked slightly behind Belle, Louis, Kellin, Vic, Mike, and Jaime hand in hand as we all went to the dungeons.

Belle had kissed Calum goodnight tonight, something she had avoided doing since school started again. It took a lot of me talking to her and surrounding her with the cleansing aura of my angelic ability to get her finally feeling normal. She kept telling me she had felt completely dirty and used, hating herself for letting it happen. It took me a couple weeks, but I got her feeling good about herself again.

" _Strong,"_ Belle said, a small smile on her face. She was basically floating after her kiss with Calum. I loved seeing her happy. Especially with her home life with the bloody bastard who wouldn't leave her alone.

Still needed to figure out his name.

"Babe?" Liam broke into my thoughts. "Yeah?" I said slightly disoriented, surprised to find myself in front of my portrait hole for my rooms.

"I asked if it was alright for me to spend the night with you, I just feel uneasy to be away from you," he said and I hesitated.

Would he want to complete the bond? We had just gotten together, and with the partial completion of our bond, it was begging to be finished. That was why he was so reluctant to be apart from me now.

But it was effecting me too. I didn't want to be too far from him either, especially since I just got him after almost 4 years of waiting.

Yes?

No?

I bit my lip before finally answering, "...yeah, you can stay with me tonight." I hoped I didn't regret this.

Liam smiled brightly and every doubt I had disappeared. Anything was worth seeing that smile on his face.

I turned to my guardian Angel, who was smiling at me. He had told me his name was Schtuzengel, and that he was a legit angel, but I had shortened it to Zengel. He said it was alright, that it sounded like my name with an angel. Zayngel.

I liked it.

"Good Evening, Zayngel," he said, giving me a small bow. He had gotten into the habit of calling me as such. "Good Evening, Zengel," I answered with a smile.

"Are you two ready to enter?" he asked and I nodded, flushing slightly at his knowing look.

 _"Spero,"_ I said, stumbling over my word slightly from a mixture of nerves and embarrassment.

He grinned and swing open, saying as Liam and I headed inside, "keep it down, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight!"

I flushed darker as Liam laughed. Zengel swung closed and I heard him laughing. I shook my head at his teasing.

"I'm assuming he does that often?" Liam asked and I laughed, nodding. "He loves teasing people, especially people around me. He's not your normal Angel," I answered, and he gave me a look.

"Neither are you love, I heard Cherubim were the second highest, the second in command," he said and I shrugged. "Its not really that big of a deal, I'm still me," I said off-handedly, not making a big deal out of it.

He stopped in the middle of the room. We were in my room now, me digging through my drawers looking for a pair of basketball shorts.

"Zayn, you're a _Cherubim,_ a powerful angel who could probably zap anyone who irritated you within _seconds_ and the Ministry couldn't get upset because technically you aren't doing underage magic. You're one of the most powerful beings currently in earth and _its not a big deal?_ Really?" he said incredulously and I shrugged.

"I don't like thinking like that. I want to be normal. Not some powerful being all because my parents have an angel in their bloodline. I want to be _me_ ," I said, finally grabbing a pair of white and red basketball shorts.

I felt an arm wrap around me and turn me around. Liam pressed his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply. I made a small noise of surprise, but quickly kissed back.

I suddenly realized halfway through the kiss that Liam was only in a pair of boxers, chest and legs bare. I was shirtless, only in a pair of jeans.

I pressed my chest against his, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. The bond was wanting to be completed, and the way Liam was kissing me was making the pull stronger, not that I really overly minded.

**SOME FAINT SMUT BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S JUST A BJ**

I shifted my position to get closer to him and accidentally brushed my erection against his, eliciting a startled gasp from my throat as I broke the kiss that quickly turned into a moan as I pressed myself harder against him.

He groaned, wrapping his hands around my thighs and picking me up, me quickly wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed, laying me down and crawling over me to hold himself over me. He grinded his hips down on mine, causing me to whine.

"L-Liam, please," I whispered, not quite knowing what I wanted. "Please what, baby?" he asked softly, slowly moving his hips in circles on mine. I thrust desperately , wanting more friction.

"D-Do something, _please,"_ I begged as he moved away. He smiled mischievously and sat up, reaching for the button on my jeans. Right before he pulled them down, he paused and looked at me concerned. "Are you sure? We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," he asked and I bit my lip, wanting more but not quite ready to finish the bond 100%.

"N-Not quite all the-the way yet, but _please,_ I need more, please, _something_ ," I begged, my member throbbing slightly, starting to get painful. I reached down to rub at it  
slightly, wanting to relieve some of the pressure.

His eyes turned dark as he watched me touch myself, eyes running over my chest and face. "You look so gorgeous right now," he whispered. I whimpered, letting my hand slip into my jeans and pull my extremely hard dick out.

He licked his lips, eyes locked on my hand as I started rubbing it slightly, moaning as I imagined Liam taking my place.

"Fuck," he whispered, pushing my hand away and quickly taking my jeans and boxers off in one quick movement. He took my erection into his hand and pumped it twice, spitting a little to make it easier.

I groaned, fingers digging into my blanket as pleasure coursed through my veins. "Oh fuck, oh shit, gods, mm" I gasped, head falling back as he started moving his hand again, thumb running over my tip.

I jerked as I felt Liam's lips wrap around me, the warm wetness enveloping my head. "Fuck!" I gasped, looking down and seeing Liam watch me, brown eyes dilated and wide. I whimpered as he started bobbing his head quickly, using his hand to jack off whatever he couldn't reach with his mouth.

I could feel the coil in the bottom of my stomach, showing that my climax was near. "L-Liam, fuck, I'm close, shit," I stuttered, trying to give him a warning. He just bobbed his head quicker, his other hand moving to relieve some of the pressure if his own dick.

Seeing him touch himself sent me over the edge. I came with a loud cry, my back arching. He pulled back after I finished, keeping eye contact with me as he swallowed.

He was still jacking himself off, having finally pulled his boxers off. I caught my breath and sat up, pushed his hand away and replacing it with my own. He groaned loudly as I quickly jacked him off. A few seconds later he went ridged as he came, the cum spurting all over my fingers and his chest. I pulled back and licked my fingers, him watching me with still dark eyes.

"You, my Angel, are amazing," he said, his voice rough. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me deeply. I the taste a mixture of him and myself and strangely it made the kiss much more exotic.

Before it got too heated, he pulled away, cast a quick cleansing spell and laid down. "Come on love, let's sleep now, I can see you're tired," he said softly, his face back to normal, the lust gone.

"We're sleeping naked?" I asked shyly, and he smiled. "Why not?" he asked and I shrugged. I crawled into bed next to him, him spooning me from behind and pulling the covers over us.

He pressed a kiss to a spot on my neck, making me shiver slightly. "Good night love," he whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes and sighing happily. "Goodnight babe," I whispered back, quickly falling into Morpheus's realm, dreaming of strong arms and beautiful light brown eyes.


	3. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally tells Calum and Liam what happened during the previous summer while Zayn finally tells Liam some things that had been bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of rape, but there's still cute moments

**_Zayn's POV_**  
The next morning, Belle had woken us up yelling. She had walked in and smelled the after effects of sex like activities and assumed the worst.

That was three weeks ago and Liam was pretty much forbidden from going to my rooms after curfew. Even after I had explained to her that we hadn't gone all the way, she still had flipped out on Liam.

My mate was terrified to go to near her now, and probably for good reason. Belle had really strong protective instincts, and would not hesitate to flip out on anyone if they hurt those she loved the most, which included me, her brothers, sisters and boyfriend. It extended to the rest of us but with us 6, it was especially strong.

Currently, Liam and I were resting under a tree next to the Black Lake. It was Sunday, and we were enjoying the cool autumn air before the snow came in about 2 weeks.

"How long will Belle be mad at me for that little episode a couple weeks ago?" Liam asked and I chuckled.

"I don't know babe," I said amused. "She can hold a grudge for a while," he grumbled, tightening his hold onto me.

I laughed, knowing it was the truth. "Yeah, yeah she does," I said fondly, knowing how dangerous she could be when she held a grudge.

I thought once again about the guy who had hurt Belle so bad she had been reduced to tears and terror. I knew one thing for sure. When I visited her for Christmas break, as soon as I see him, he was going regret ever laying a finger on her.

"Zayn?" Liam asked, distracting me from my thoughts of sweet vengeance. "Yeah?" I asked startled and he smiled amused. "Where are you love? Come back to Earth," he said and I shrugged.

No one besides me knew about Belle's home life, not even Calum. I wouldn't betray her trust before she was ready to talk anyone herself, not even to my mate.

"Just thinking about some things. Did you ask something?" I said and he looked at me curiously and then said, "I just asked if you knew the time. Belle wanted us in your rooms so we could talk to her and Calum about something around 4, right before dinner, remember? She said it was important."

I nodded. When I had said before she was ready, this was what I mean. Belle had told me mentally that she wanted to tell Liam and Calum about the boy, whose name I discovered was Jonathon. She was ready to tell them and she wanted me there for moral support. I had agreed, of course. No way I would make her do something like that alone.

"I remember, and it's about three thirty now, so maybe we should make our way back now, it'll take some time to get there," I said and he nodded, standing and pulling me up.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked back. He was very touchy feely, and honestly where 98% of the time I didn't care, I loved being with my mate, the other 2% it kinda bothered me. I _could_ walk by myself after all, I was a Cherubim Angel, the second highest level of power.

Now was part of that 2%, and I did want him to let go, but as always I held my tongue. I feared that if I said something he would get angry and leave. It wasn't supposed to be this kind of emotional distress, but after the rejection, my heart and mind kept saying, _please him, do whatever it takes to keep him happy, even if you're not._ It probably wasn't healthy, but I didn't want him to get upset.

Still though, I wanted him to let go, and let me walk by myself. I was independent. I wasn't an invalid or someone who needed help every second of the day.

Honestly, I was glad Liam and I had separate classes since he wanted to be an Auror with Louis, Ashton and Belle while I fancied being a Healer with Michael and Niall.

I was torn between wanting to be with Liam 24/7 and needing some time alone. I didn't know which I wanted more. All I knew was that I wanted to keep Liam happy and then maybe I wouldn't have to feel the empty pain inside my chest again, showing that I was missing half of me.

"Babe?" Liam broke into my thoughts again, looking at me concerned. "Your emotions are breaking through, are you okay? You seem conflicted."

I got my lip, wanting to tell him that I'd like to be able to walk without him holding onto me, but also worried that he'd get mad or something.

"Love, you can tell me, I wont get upset," he said, seemingly reading my mind.

I sighed. "Well, it's just that ever since we got together, you're by me _all_ the time. When we walk somewhere, your arm is always around my waist or shoulders or something. I love it, don't get me wrong, it's just I'm also able to walk on my own," I said quietly and hesitantly.

He blinked surprised. "Oh, I didn't even realize I was doing that. I just like being in contact with you. Has it been bothering you this whole time?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Only for about 2 weeks or something, but I didn't want to complain," I answered, avoiding his eyes. "I didn't want you to get mad."

Liam pulled me to a stop. We were right around the corner from the entrance hall, still outside.

"Zayn Javaad Malik, you _neve_ r have to hide anything from me if you expect it to upset me. I don't care if you complain, I prefer it so I know how to fix something. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, upset, mad, or scared about _anything._ Please tell me these things, it upsets me when you're upset," he said softly, brushing his fingers across my cheekbone.

I nodded timidly, still looking down. Why was I so timid? I was technically the second-in-command of the Angel chain. I was usually really confident. But this beautiful brown eyed boy had turned me into a blushing, shy boy. How?

"Okay, I'll tell you next time I'm upset, I promise," I said, fidgeting slightly. Liam pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Zayn, please don't be so timid around me. I'm still me, you're still you. The only difference is that we have the titles of _boyfriends_ instead of just _friends._ Although honestly, I don't think I ever saw you as just my friend, subconsciously I always saw you as more, did you know that?" he asked, pulling away completely, not touching me now.

I blinked. "Really? Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked, trying to be normal but still feeling shy.

He shrugged. "As I said, I was in denial, but I should have said something. I missed out on an adorable boy back then, but at least I now have this beautiful man next to me," he said, a smile on his face.

I flushed, smiling softly at the compliment. He smiled and brushed his fingers across the light red colour lighting my cheeks. "That, right there, is what I love," he said and I flushed darker.

I took his hand from my cheek and intertwined my fingers with his. "Come on, Belle and Calum are most likely waiting for us, we have maybe 5 minutes to get there," I said and he nodded.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying each other's company. We made it to the Slytherin Common Rooms with a minute to spare.

"Well, we sure are punctual," I said casually and he laughed, nodding. "That's for sure."

I led the way to my rooms, starting to get nervous. Belle was about to reveal something major, and I knew she was terrified. Calum would most likely flip, wanting to go straight to the boy and murder him.

Honestly, I would help him.

" _Spero_ ," I said to Zengel and he smiled worriedly, swinging open. "What was wrong with him?" Liam asked under his breath and I bit my lip.

"It has to do with Belle, just let her tell you, I don't want to give anything away," I said and he paused. "Wait, you know? Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked, the double meaning saying _why haven't you told me?_

"I swore to Belle that I wouldn't. I wanted to, I swear, but I promised that I wouldn't. I would _never_ betray her trust, she was there for me a few years ago when no one else was," I said, a little worried he'd get upset for me not telling him.

He sighed but nodded. "Well, I don't blame you for not telling me, I understand," he said and I bit my lip, nodding hesitantly.

I turned away from him and called softly, "Baby girl, are you in here? Calum?"

"W-We're in here, Z," Belle called nervously from my bedroom. I led Liam to the room, seeing Belle and Calum sitting on the bed, Belle rocking slightly in the way that she did whenever she was nervous, agitated or scared. I had a feeling it was all three currently.

I sat on the bed with Liam, Belle immediately crawling to me and curling up into my side. Calum looked confused, watching Belle with worried eyes.

"Ready to tell them, princess?" I asked softly, wrapping an arm tightly around her. She was shaking slightly but she nodded, licking her lips and clutching my leg.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Calum asked worriedly, messing with the hem of his shirt. Liam was also worried, none of the boys other than me and Calum having seen any side of Belle other than her happy, badass Slytherin side.

Belle looked up at me, looked back down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you guys something that no one besides Zayn knows, okay?" she asked scared and the other two nodded, looking worried.

Belle took a deep breath. "Th-The summers since the one before my first year, th-there's been this boy obsessed with me. He doesn't leave me alone. Ever since the summer right before second year, he's taken to-to beating me since I never tell him where I go during the school year. Th-this last year he- he-" she started, shaking her head as she got to the part of her rape. I held her tightly as she started crying.

I looked at Calum and Liam. The younger Ravenclaw looked as if he wanted to murder someone. "Sweetheart, what did he do this last summer?" he asked, a small tremor in his voice as he tried to keep his anger in check.

Belle looked at him, wiping her eyes. She shook her head quickly. "I-I can't say it, I still haven't quite accepted that it happened," she said in a rush, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

I pressed a kiss to her temple. "Do you want me to tell them?" I asked quietly and she didn't move for a second, tears coming out of her eyes again. Finally, she nodded and buried her head into her arms, hiding her face.

"You know?" Calum asked angrily. "She told you?" I shook my head. "No, she didn't tell me, I just guessed correctly. And it had taken me 5 years to finally convince her to tell me how she always gets her injuries I've been healing since my third year and her second," I said and Calum calmed down slightly, still looking upset.

"Then what happened?" Liam asked softly, a small suspicion in his eyes. Calum looked at me imploringly, wanting to know.

I looked down at Belle and pulled her tightly against my chest since I knew what I was going to say wouldn't be pleasant for her to hear.

"This summer, the boy, who is now 17, decided that he had enough if Belle's avoidance. He got even more upset when she told him she was dating you, Cal. He forced himself upon her, not stopping even when she told him to," I said quietly, trying to make it as painless as possible.

Calum paled, shock forming in his eyes. Liam looked as if he wanted to murder someone, fury clear in his face.

"He raped her?" Calum said horrified, shock leaving his face and pure anger and pain taking its place. I nodded. "I don't know how many times either, but from what I've gleaned its been a couple times," I said softly, running my fingers through Belle's hair trying to calm the shaking girl who was starting to sob.

"Eight," she whispered. "What?" I asked, and she looked up. "He did it eight times," she whispered again, trying to control her breathing and desperately wiping at her tears.

The small ball of anger always within me whenever I thought of the bastard who hurt my baby girl grew. He raped her _eight_ times? Once again murder scenarios started forming in my mind, each one more painful than the next.

"Belle?" Calum said softly, looking at his girlfriend sadly. "Baby please, come here?" he asked, holding out his arms. It was obvious he really wanted to hold her.

Belle didn't hesitate. She pulled away from me and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Liam looked at her sadly, and looked to me.

 _I do hope you plan on doing something to this boy who hurt our girl, right?_ He asked darkly mentally and I smirked. _Trust me, I have many things planned for this boy. I'm assuming you wish to help?_ I asked and he nodded quickly, looking bloodthirsty, a strange look on Liam's puppy face. _Calum probably will too. Belle will fall asleep soon, she usually does after a long session of crying, she's done it here a couple times then falls straight asleep a couple minutes later. We'll have to keep an eye on her, she'll start having nightmares soon,_ I sent him and he nodded.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later she fell into a deep sleep, hair messy and eyes a mess. Calum looked up at me, eyes red and face dark. "I want this swine burned alive, sacrificed to the Devil, torn to pieces, anything. He hurt my baby girl, he will _not_ get away with this," he growled lowly.

I blinked surprised. Usually he wasn't violent, so how did he manage to come up with three extremely violent ways to get rid of this fucker? "Calum, trust me, there was no way I was going to keep you away from the bastard when I went after him. And with me being an angel, I can cover our tracks with my presence, so no one could ever find us," I said darkly and he nodded, holding Belle tightly in his arms.

"Why didn't she tell me before?" Calum asked, looking down at the sleeping girl who still had tears coming out of her eyes even in sleep. He wiped them way softly, obvious love and tenderness in his expression.

"She told me she was terrified you wouldn't want her if she told you she was 'tainted' in her words. She didn't want to believe me when I told her she was still beautiful and perfect and that you would love her no matter what," I said softly and he looked up at me.

"How did you know I would love her still?" he asked. "Because one, I can almost feel the love you have for her whenever you look at her, two you're a pureblood and she's a muggleborn and while I know you were raised to believe they were dirt, you have never seen her that way, and three, you're soul mates. Like how Liam and I are, just in a slightly different way. Every witch and wizard has one, and Belle is yours. Like Louis and Harry, Niall and Michael, and while they don't quite know it yet, Luke and Ashton. You two were made for each other, and that's how I knew you wouldn't leave her," I explained and he nodded slightly shocked. There was one more couple, but I wasn't going to say. They were 'straight'.

He looked down at Belle, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Does she do this often? Come in here?" he asked, no jealousy in his voice just pure curiosity.

I nodded. "She's been in here multiple times, sometimes to just hang, others to talk, a couple times maybe five or six times to cry, you know, about everything. She usually sleeps right here with me, but if you two want to stay tonight, I can Transfigure a bed over there for you two to sleep in," I said and he nodded.

"Will I get in trouble sleeping in the Slytherin dorms since I'm a Ravenclaw?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, one, I am Head Boy, and two, it's special reasons. Its not like you were trying to sleep with Belle for the fun of it. You're helping her, so I believe they will let it pass," I said and he nodded.

I looked over and quickly Tranfigured my desk chair into a bed, making sure it was comfortable and large enough for the two of them. I stood and picked Belle up, cradling her close as Calum stood and walked around. I carefully laid her down, covering her and making sure she was comfortable. She signed and leaned into my touch as I brushed her cheek. I pressed a kiss to her forehead as Calum crawled in next to her.

"What time is it?" he asked quietly, pulling Belle carefully against him and holding her tightly. The sleeping girl curled up into his side, sighing again. "Its about 5 o'clock. Let her sleep for an hour and wake her up and try to get some food into her. She doesn't eat often enough," I said softly. He nodded and curled around Belle, humming softly.

I turned to Liam and held my hand out. I pulled him from the room and out to the commons area.

"Zayngel, is Ms. Arnell alright?" Zengel asked concerned and I nodded. "Yeah, she finally told Liam and Calum about this last summer and the summers before. It was pretty rough but right now she's sleeping with Calum watching her. She's fine, but if they need help would you mind coming to find me? We're staying in the commons area until dinner," I answered and he nodded. "I will find you, I care greatly about Ms. Arnell," he said and I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Zengel, so much," I said and he smiled back. "Of course, my young Zayngel," He said and bade me farewell as I led Liam down to the commons room.

For the next hour, Liam and I cuddled on the couch in front of the fire with Louis and Harry also down there, just hanging out. My thoughts kept running back to Jonathon, the bitch who would most likely not live without pain for the rest of his life after Calum, Liam and I were done with him.

I knew many ways of torture. Books helped a lot. This entire thing would most likely happen during Christmas during the second week of break. That time was allotted for all of us to head to Belle's place since she had a huge farm with a cabin on it just for us. Calum, Liam and I would have a wonderful Christmas surprise for the boy. Note the evil sarcasm.

Finally it was time for dinner and Liam, Louis, Harry and I headed down to the Great Hall. Everyone minus Belle and Calum were there, and I just hoped Calum got Belle to eat something. Call Cassie or something, who was actually my house elf from home but she absolutely adored Belle so she listened to her too. I told her to, but she said she would have even if I hadn't said anything. She was strange, but I loved her.

Everyone kept asking me about Belle and Calum, and I just told them that Belle hadn't wanted to come down so Calum stayed with her and Cassie was bringing them something to eat.

After that, everyone left me alone, going back to their dinners. I noticed Luke and Ashton were sitting at opposite sides of the table and frowned. I leaned over to Michael and Niall and asked quietly, "What happened with Luke and Ashton? Usually they're inseparable."

The duo glanced down at the separated friends and frowned. "Luke had decided to ask out this one boy and when he told Ashton, Ashton kinda flipped out. He finally told Luke that he had been in love with him for almost 3 years but always thought Luke was straight, so he kept it quiet. Now Luke is confused, Ashton is upset, and everything is crazy," Michael said softly, looking at his two best friends in concern.

Liam and I looked down at the two also. Luke looked upset, conflicted, Ashton mad and depressed. Luke kept looking down the table to the older boy, but Ashton refused to look at him, instead just talking to Kellin and Vic softly. Luke was sitting with Johnnie and Kyle and the other YouTubers. They couldn't get Luke to talk much.

My heart went out for the boys. I decided to talk to them later, and discuss some things with them. I knew there was more to the story than what Michael and Niall knew. What exactly, not quite sure, but there was more.

Dinner was finished quickly, talking about small irrelevant things. Soon we were all heading down to the dungeons, or at least the people who belonged there, plus Harry. He and Louis usually traded days where they slept in each other's room.

I didn't want to go up to my rooms just yet, unwilling to disturb Belle and Calum just yet, so Liam, Louis, Harry, Kellin, Vic, Mike and Jaime all hung out for a while in the commons. Louis and Harry, Kellin and Vic, and Liam and I were all cuddling on separate couches, completely comfortable. Mike and Jaime were laying all over each other, their girlfriends in different houses.

I was laying on Liam's chest, legs intertwined and my arms around his waist. He was playing with my hair absentmindedly, something no one other Belle has ever been able to do without me flipping out on them. But it was Liam, and I really liked the feeling of his fingers on my scalp. It felt nice.

"Hey Liam?" I said softly, to relaxed to say anything too loud. "Hmm?" he hummed, pausing for a second from playing with my hair until I made a noise and he resumed. "I love you," I said softly, feeling the need to say it. "I love you too, my Angel," he said softly, running a thumb across my lips.

I tilted my head up, wanting a kiss. He shifted slightly and pressed his mouth to mine, causing me to hum happily. I opened my mouth slightly, wanting to taste him. He pressed his tongue against mine, not fighting for dominance, just twisting his around mine.

It wasn't messy, it wasn't overly passionate or lustful, it just was. It was nice. It made me fall just a little more for him.

"Okay boys, were in the common room, please tone it down, there's children in here," Jaime said amused, breaking the small bubble around Liam and I.

I broke away from Liam and looked over with an eye roll. "Okay Hime, whatever you say," I said amused. "We can go upstairs for that, would you like to join us?"

He grew horrified. "Oh gross no! Sorry boys, I don't do it up the butt," he said jokingly. "That's Vic's job."

"Hey," the shorter Fuentes complained playfully. "Actually, that Kellin's job."

"Vic!" Kellin said shocked, face bright red. "Yes sweetheart?" Vic asked innocently and Kellin smacked the shorter boy's chest. "Shut up, people don't need to know that," he said mock angrily, causing his boyfriend to laugh. "Of course love, you guys didn't hear that," he said, looking out at us.

We all started laughing, agreeing. "Of course, no one heard a thing," I said sarcastically, smirking slightly. Kellin rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

The clock rang out 10 _dings_ showing that it was time for bed. Liam and stood, stretching. "We're going to head up now, see you all in the morning," I said, yawning slightly.

Everyone nodded, also standing and stretching. Liam and I headed up to my rooms, where he has been sleeping for the last three weeks, only coming in after Belle went to bed.

I stopped in front of Zengel, smiling at the Angel. "Are Belle and Calum asleep?" I asked and he nodded. "Mr. Hood woke up Ms. Belle and they ate about three hours ago, talked for an hour and fell asleep not too long later," he replied. "The young miss didn't have any nightmares this night."

I sighed in relief, nodding. "That's good, thank you," I said and he smiled. "Of course, Zayngel. Now do you wish to enter?" he asked and I nodded, saying my password. He swung open, wishing us goodnight. Liam and I replied in kind and went inside quietly.

Belle and Calum were curled up together on the bed. Calum was holding Belle tightly, her holding tightly onto his shirt.

I smiled softly at them, happy Belle had someone to care for her. I leaned over the two and gently pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead. As my lips pressed against her skin, I sent a small bit of angelic power into her, trying to heal her emotionally and mentally.

I pulled away from her and brushed some hair off her face. "You'll be okay," I said softly. "I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will," Liam said behind me and I turned, seeing him watching me with a small smile. "I know you are really protective of her, and I understand why. And I promise you, I'll he right here next to you helping, because she's not just your girl, but all of ours."

I nodded, looking back down to Belle. "I just hate that I can't protect her over the summers. And she won't be 17 until right before school starts next year, and I won't _be her_ e next year. I trust the 5SOS boys and Mike and the YouTubers, but I prefer to be here protecting her. I've been protecting her for almost 6 years now, and I don't know if I can stop easily," I whispered, a small ball of fear and anxiety building inside me.

Liam moved to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he said softly, "She'll be alright, she's strong, and she's survived everything. And she knows that you are her guardian angel, and that even though you're not here physically, you'll be there. And that all she has to do is call for you, and you'll come. She will be perfectly fine."

The small ball of distress inside me lessened at his words. I nodded slowly, taking in his words. He was right. And honestly, she was one of the strongest people I know. She pushed through anything and everything life threw at her. She'd be okay.

"I believe you, Li," I whispered softly, leaning into his embrace. He kisses my cheek softly, and gently pulled me away from Belle and Calum.

"C'mon, let's get ready for bed. Belle and Calum will be fine tonight, okay? They're right here," he said and I nodded.

Quickly and quietly, we got changed for bed. I glanced once more over to Belle and Calum, then turned off the lights, cuddling closer to Liam.

He held me close, pressing a kiss to my hair. "Goodnight, My Angel," he whispered and I sighed, already on the edges of sleep. "Goodnight, love," I whispered back, slipping away, dreaming of flying high, protecting every person dear to me, my beautiful mate flying by my side.


	4. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn heals Belle, which makes him pass out and have an interesting conversation with three individuals. Ziam complete their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, but I put a warning

**_Zayn's POV_**  
A loud scream woke me up. I shot up and quickly waved my hand, turning on the lights.

"No, no no, _stop,_ please," Belle was saying, tossing and turning in her sleep. Calum was trying to wake her up, looking worried. I quickly got out of bed and went to them.

"You've got to be gentle," I said to Calum who nodded and moved so I could wake her. I sat next to them and started brushing Belle's hair out of her face.

"Baby girl, hey, come on, wake up, it's not real, shh, come on," I started, repeating a lot of the same. She started to wake up, still whimpering. She gasped, shooting up and quickly looking around, still caught up in her dream.

She looked to me, blinking quickly. She looked at Calum and Liam and quickly curled into a ball, wrapping her arms tightly around her protectively.

This was normal, she did this every time. I moved slowly to her and gently brushed my fingertips across her forehead, removing the hair in her face. "Princess, hey, look at me sweetheart, it's okay, I'm right here, Calum is here, Liam is here, you're _safe_ , no one will hurt you again, okay? We'll make sure of it," I whispered softly, gently wiping the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Zayn? Calum?" she whispered, looking up cautiously. "We're right here, sweetheart, okay?" I said and she slowly unfolded herself. She crawled to me, and I pulled her against my chest, making eye contact with Calum to move _slowly_ closer.

I could still feel Liam standing behind me worriedly as Calum moved forward, taking her hand softly. She was clutching my arm tightly with her free hand, still shaking terribly. "Zayn," she whispered, turning her head to bury it into my neck. I could feel her tears against my skin, breaking my heart.

"I'm right here, baby girl, it's okay," I whispered to her, slowly rocking her back and forth. Calum moved away, getting up and moving to stand by Liam, looking helpless.

Belle looked up when she felt Calum's hand move away from hers. "C-Cal?" she asked softly, looking even more upset. I could tell she was hurt, wondering if he was mad at her or something. "W-Why did you m-move away?" she asked, trying to stop crying. "D-Did I do s-something?"

Calum shook his head quickly, moving back to the bed and gently wiping her tears from her face. "No, love, I just don't know how to help you. I want to so bad, but I don't know how," he said softly, sounding defeated. Belle pulled away from me mostly, keeping contact with me but reaching out, wanting to hold Calum. He wrapped her up into a hug, holding her securely and protectively.

"J-Just promise that you will stay, p-please," she whispered and he nodded. "I will, I promise, nothing is going to separate us, I swear," he said, every word ringing with the strength of his promise.

Belle moved completely away from me, letting me stand and move back, feeling torn between the feeling of being replaced and the feeling of relief now that Belle has more than just me to protect her.

"She'll be alright, Z, I know she will," Liam whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel my wings under my skin flutter in agitation, wanting release. Since no one untrustworthy was around, I moved Liam back slightly and released them, curling them around my body.

Belle saw that I had them out and pulled away from Calum, standing and walking to me. "Zayn, please, erase it, get rid of the feeling, please," she begged, reaching out and brushing her fingertips across my wings.

I undid my wings and pulled her against my chest, wrapping them around us both now. I let the angelic power flow around us, trying to ease the memory of the attack against her. I pushed more than usual, wanting it all gone. Belle just rested her head against my collarbone, relaxing as my power flowed into her. I felt a little dizzy, but kept at it, wanting to erase any touch the bastard had given her.

"Z, hey, I'm okay, you can stop, don't overdo it, please," Belle's voice broke through the fog that had built up in my mind. I stopped the flow of power and swayed. "Can you still feel him?" I asked weakly, and she quickly shook her head. "No, it's like a dream, you never done that before, usually you just lessen the pain, why did you go so far now?" she asked, worried as I tried to keep my knees from buckling.

"I hated to see you have nightmares night after night and not being able to do anything. Tonight, your nightmare seemed worse than usual, something snapped, I wanted you okay, I _needed_ you okay," I whispered, and she pressed her hand against my cheek.

"Zayn, I would have eventually healed, I would have moved on. You didn't need to weaken yourself," she protested lightly, running her fingers across my cheekbones. "I'm sleeping with you for the rest of the night, is it okay, Liam, Cal?" she said decidedly, making it obvious she was both worried and firm, unwavering. It would be useless to argue with her.

Calum glanced at her worridly, but nodded. Liam hesitated slightly, looking at me but eventually nodded. "Yeah, but you get one of us if something happens, to _either_ of you," Liam said firmly, moving to press a kiss to my cheek. Calum did the same to Belle, moving to the transfigured bed. Liam went to lay with him, Calum giving no arguments, just letting it happen. I climbed into my bed and Belle climbed in next to me, curling into my side and holding onto me tightly. I was still lightheaded, feeling slightly weak, and was grateful to be able to rest my head and body.

"Don't think I can't feel your fatigue, Zayn," Belle whispered and I rolled my eyes. "Sleep, Zayn, I promise you, I'm alright."

I nodded, waved my free hand extinguishing the lights, wrapped my arms tightly around Belle and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZMLP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a meadow. Similar to my usual flying place, but more colourful and quite a bit larger. I was confused, what was I doing here? The last thing I remembered was laying down with Belle in bed, how did I get here?

"I brought you here, my son. My sisters and I need to speak with you," a melodic woman's voice said behind me.

I turned around quickly and quickly recognized the Goddesses of the Moon, Earth and Magic. I knelt swiftly, bowing my head in homage. "Goddesses, why have you brought me here?" I said politely, keeping my eyes down.

"Zayn Malik, you do not need to kneel, you are one of us. Stand, and we may talk," the Moon Goddess said kindly and I did as asked.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, still polite. It wouldn't be good to be rude to a higher being, even at my level of Angel.

"My son, I'm sorry to say that there is a danger coming after you and your mate soon," Mother Earth said gravely. My back stiffened at the thought of Liam being in danger.

"What? L-Liam is in danger? Who? How can I stop it?" I asked scared, clenching my trembling hands into fists.

All three goddesses smiled softly at me, the first one, Mother Earth, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead, dispelling any distress within me. "Do not worry, Zayn Malik, you and your mate will be safe within your abilities. This force that is coming for you, though, has inside help from within the castle. This individual will bring this danger within the boundaries of protection around the castle. You must find this person. Once you stop them, you can find who this outside force is. Practice your fighting skills, your powers, not just healing but combat magic. Your friends may help also, they will be a great help. But _yo_ u my son, are the only one who can stop this threat. Remember, you may call on any one of us if you require assistance. But you must go now, your mate and sister of the heart is attempting to awaken you now. Go, and with our blessings," she said, stepping back.

I nodded, feeling my vision flicker. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, my goddesses," I called to them and they all rested their right forearms over their hearts. "Blessed Be, Zayn Malik," all three said in unison, vanishing. Then my vision went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZMLP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, love, but I really miss you. Please wake up, _please,"_ a soft sad voice was saying as I slowly came to. I groaned, sore all over and strangely weak.

"Zayn? Oh my gods, are you awake? Louis! Professor Lane! He's waking up! Come on baby, wake up, let me see you're okay," the voice who I recognized as Liam's said, shouting the first part then whispering the second.

"Li? What happened?" I asked weakly, not remembering anything besides laying down with Liam to sleep, worried about Belle. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in the hospital wing, Liam, Belle, Louis, Jasmine and the rest of the boys behind them. Liam looked as if he hadn't had any sleep in a while. How long was I unconscious?

"What do you remember?" Jasmine asked softly, her face worried. "L-Laying down with Liam to sleep. I had just checked on Belle and Calum, and- What?" I cut off seeing Liam and Belle's worried expressions.

"You don't remember waking in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare?" Belle asked and I frowned, shaking my head. "You did, and then you healed me, taking away all the memories and then you and I went to bed. Y-You almost died that night, you stopped breathing, and y-your heart stopped," she said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"H-How long have I been-?" I asked and Liam said softly, "Almost 2 weeks, love, and your heart stopped three times during that time."

My mind went blank with shock. I'd died? I struggled to remember exactly that had happened, and a small gust of air brushed across my cheek, a burst of warmth in my mind. I suddenly remembered waking to Belle screaming, the trying to calm her down, healing her, falling asleep with her, and _the conversation with the Goddesses._

"I-I remember," I whispered, still shocked. "I remember the healing, I remember falling asleep. But after I fell unconscious, I found myself in a meadow with three women. The goddesses of the Moon, Earth and Magic had wished to speak to me."

I looked up at Liam who looked alert and slightly confused. "You spoke to the Goddesses?" he asked and I nodded, still slightly overwhelmed. I remembered the power of Mother Earth's kiss, and their warning- Liam was in danger!

I looked up slightly panicked, sitting up quickly, ignoring the head rush that came with the movement. "Th-They told me you were in danger, Liam! S-Someone inside the castle is helping an outside source to get in, w-we have to stop them! If this person gets in, _all_ of you will be in danger! I can't let you guys get hurt!" I gasped, trying to get out of bed.

Liam and Louis held me down, not letting me stand. "Z, you need to _stay down,_ you just woke up from a two week coma!" Louis said worriedly.

"Mr. Malik, lay down, don't make me give you a sleeping potion," a stern voice said. I looked around and saw Madam Floyd walking in, looking brisk and serious.

"But, Madam F-" she cut me off, "No buts, Mr. Malik, you seriously exhausted your core, and if a wizard, or yes, even an Angel, does that, it also depletes their life force. You need rest, so you will be confined to bed rest for another week while you build up your magic level again."

A _week?_ But this insider could have already found out how to get the threat within the protection spells by then! I couldn't stay in bed for that long!

"Zayn, I know you want to be able to help, I understand, but I want you _healthy._ I heard your heart stop three times, please, heal so I won't have to hear it again," Liam asked softly, taking my hand.

I looked to him, taking in his ragged appearance. For him, then, I would rest, but as soon as I was able, I was going to get up and help. I was not going to let my family get hurt just because I was stuck in a bed.

I nodded and Liam helped me lay down, my stomach rolling slightly and head aching. " _Only_ for a week, no longer, I need to be with you guys protecting you! I'm your _guardian angel,_ I can't protect you guys here," I said and everyone minus Madam Floyd nodded. "It depends on your magic level, Mr. Malik. Its healing now, and getting better, but if it isn't at a steady level by time the week is over, you will stay longer," she said sternly and I gave her a serious look.

"Madam Floyd, I respect you, but I will absolutely _refuse_ to stay in this bed longer than a week. I am a Cherubim, the second in command of the Angel army, I am not just a wizard. My goddesses told me that I needed to be with my family, and protect them, that _I wa_ s the only one who could stop this outside force. I am willing to stay for a week because of Liam, and because I know I do need to heal, but I will not stay any longer," I said reasonably but firmly.

She looked at me reconsidering, and finally nodded. "Alright Mr. Malik, you make a fair point, but if you expect to leave by time this week is over, you better behave, no magic, no arguing and no quick movements. The drain on your core also weakened your physical body, so the tissues in your muscle mass need to regenerate some," she said sternly and I nodded.

She turned to the group around me. "Now, only five people are allowed to visit at a time, so many of you will have to leave," she said and everyone nodded. "Liam, Belle, Louis, Calum and Harry can stay, the rest of us will visit later," Kellin said, giving everyone else a look. They all agreed and said their goodbyes, waving and leaving.

"I shall be in my office, call me if anything changes," Madam Floyd said, turning and heading to the opposite side of the room.

Liam and Belle were holding onto my hands, both looking rather terrible. I felt a small bit of guilt, hating I had worried them so. "I'm sorry this happened," I said regretfully, looking down.

"It's okay, love, just _please,_ don't overdo yourself again, I hate seeing you so pale," Liam said softly, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. I squeezed it lightly, and nodded. "I won't, I promise," I said softly.

"You'd better not, you're supposed to out live me, being an Angel," Belle said, trying to go for sarcastic, but not quite succeeding. "Actually, being a Cherubim, I can bless anyone to live as long as me, and Liam, being my mate, as soon as we- ah, compete the bond, he will automatically have the same lifespan as myself," I said, flushing lightly at the insinuation of us.

"Really? How long is your lifespan?" Calum asked curiously. He was standing behind Belle, one hand on her shoulder.

I shrugged, saying, "A couple centuries, give or take a couple years." They all looked at me surprised. "Wow, how do you age? You look 17 right now," Louis asked and I said, "I'll age normally until I turn 21, then my aging will slow. If I bless you before you guys turn 21, the same will happen to you."

The quartet around me looked awed, Liam not really surprised. I have him a questioning look and he shrugged. "I've done a lot of research on Angels once I accepted the bond, and I knew I'd receive the same lifespan once we consummated it," he said and I nodded.

"One question though, it said that Angels can only be mated to other Angels, I'm not an Angel, how are you mated to me?" he asked and I smirked. "Because you _are_ an Angel, somewhere in your ancestry, there was an Angel, you have Angel blood in you, that's how we are mated," I said and he looked surprised.

"In fact, most people have very tiny bit of Angel blood in them. Some more than others. Like somehow, everyone I chose as a friend, they have just under the amount of blood to make a full Angel," I continued and everyone around me looked even more startled. "So when I bless you, if it agrees, you guys might just get your own wings."

Belle looked really excited, Louis and Harry eager and Calum really surprised, but happy. "Oh my gods, _really?_ I might get _wings?"_ Belle asked excitedly, squirming with happiness in her seat. I laughed lightly at her, nodded. She squealed happily, making everyone smile at her.

"Do you know the levels of each type of Angel?" Calum asked curiously and I nodded. "Seraphim are the highest, then the Cherubim, Thrones, which make up the first Circle, the Dominations, Virtues, and Powers, who make up the second Circle, and then the last one are the Principalities, Archangels and then regular Angels," I said. "I'm not 100% sure on the colours of those wings, but I know they all have their own colour."

Calum and Louis nodded, looking thoughtful. "Would you be able to tell which hierarchy each of us would be if we were angels?" Belle asked and I shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure, it's possible," I said thoughtfully. Would I be able to?

Belle, I'm sure, would be a really powerful one, not quite like me, but powerful. Liam would most likely be my equal, Louis most likely in the second Circle, along with everyone else, but I wasn't sure on which exact one. But I was sure they all would be rather powerful.

"I have a question, though. Would any of you guys want to be blessed? A long life isn't as wonderful as it seems," I said and Belle nodded immediately. "I would want to because then maybe I, you know, could d-defend myself better from... People," she said, biting her lip. Calum wrapped an arm around her securely and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"If Belle was blessed, I would want to be too. I don't want to live without her," Calum said, looking at the now blushing girl with a very much in love look. I smiled fondly at the two.

"I think it would be nice, I would be able to stick by your side, as the sidekick best friend and all that," Louis said with a grin at me. **(#Zouis :(..)**

I grinned back. "Also, I would hate to have something happen to you because the king wasn't there," He continued, striking a silly pose. "Don't you mean Queen?" I asked and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Not a girl, Zayn, Harry can vouch for that," he said smirking and Harry grinned, nodding. I rolled my eyes. "TMI guys, didn't need to know about the sex life," I said and everyone laughed.

"As long as I'm by your side, love, I wouldn't care about anything," Liam said softly, continuing the earlier conversation before Louis had decided to take it off. I smiled at him, squeezing the hand that was still in mine.

"I'll talk to the Goddesses, maybe they can help me find a ritual or something that can help me bless you. I know what to do, I just want to make sure it's right, I really don't want to hurt you," I said thoughtfully, thinking about different things and details I would need. I already was planning on days and everything I would need. I had the Latin chant memorized, hoping secretly that someone might want to be blessed, so I could have a friend with me. I didn't really fancy seeing all my friends grow old and die while I stayed in a young adults body.

"I can see if the Library has anything, it might have something. And I'll talk to the others, see if they would like to be blessed, too. This could be so much fun!" Belle said excitedly. "This way you will _never_ get rid of me!"

I laughed. "Princess, there's no way in hell I would ever want to get rid of you," I said amused, but my words were true. I couldn't imagine not having my favourite girl around.

She smiled widely. "Love you too, Z," she said and I smiled back at her.

I yawned, tired for some reason. "Oh, you're tired, we should let him sleep, come on," Liam said, standing. "Wait, stay, Li, please," I said, yawning again.

He hesitated. "Can I? I mean won't I get in trouble?" he asked and I shook my head. "You're my mate, and even though she doesn't like it, I heal quicker with you around. That's how she would see it. I just want you here," I said, moving over slightly so he would have room.

He hesitated again, biting his lip before climbing into bed with me. "Well, Cal and I can't stay, so we're going to go. Can we stay in your rooms, love?" Belle asked and I nodded. "Better behave, children," I said playfully and Belle rolled her eyes. "But tell Zengel that I'm okay, I'm sure he's worried."

The duo nodded, Belle leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and I smiled at her. "Goodnight, baby girl," I replied and she and Calum left.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked Liam, cuddling into his side, resting my head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders securely. "It's about 9:30, we all had come down here after dinner like usual," he replied softly.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry, though, I honestly didn't mean to over do it. I just-" I said but he cut me off. "Angel, it's okay, trust me, I would have done the same thing, I don't like seeing Belle hurt any more than you do," he said, running his fingers through my hair. "But I also don't like seeing you hurt, so next time, be careful?"

I nodded sleepily. "Next time won't be for a while hopefully. And it's easy to overdo it now since my full power hasn't been released yet, that won't happen till-" I stopped myself, flushing. My power would be completely released once Liam and I completed the bond.

"Oh, I think I know where you're coming from," he said, sounding a little flustered. "Yeah," I whispered, already half asleep.

He chuckled softly. "Love, _sleep,_ I'll be right here in the morning. We can finish this conversation in the morning if you wish," he said and he started humming an unfamiliar song, but it was comforting.

"Okay, I love you Li," I said, letting myself slip deeper asleep. "I love you too, my Angel," he said, pausing his humming and then quickly starting again, pushing me further into Morpheus' arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZMLP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week passed quickly. The day I was released was the day before Halloween. The group hadn't had any luck with finding the insider, but now that I was out, hopefully I could find him or her easier.

Currently, Liam and I were in my rooms of the afternoon I was released. Belle and Calum were also in the rooms, Belle wanting to talk about Halloween, costumes and the ball after dinner.

"Zayn, it's your _final year!_ I think you should let your wings out, show everyone you're superior to them, cos we know you are, to them at least," Belle said, smirking. "Cos we all know I'm the real master here," she said and I rolled my eyes.

I stood and quickly bowed to her. "Yes, Master, whatever you say master," I said sarcastically, laughing. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "That's right Minion, obey my every word," she said and I laughed even harder.

Liam and Calum watched bemused. "Is this normal?" I heard Liam whisper to Calum and then I started laughing even harder as Calum answered, "Unfortunately, yes."

Belle started laughing with me and pretty soon I was crying from laughing for so long. Belle was trying her hardest to stop laughing, clutching her stomach as she started gasping, "holy shit, haha, that fucking, ha, _hurts."_

It took us for what seemed forever, but eventually we managed to calm down. I flopped onto the bed, breathing heavily. Belle laid her head onto my stomach, also breathing heavily. "Fuck," she breathed. I chuckled weakly, agreeing with her.

"So, that happened," Liam said, and I tried my hardest to not start laughing again, but failed. I started laughing, and Belle sat up quickly, starting to giggle again. This time, both Liam Calum joined us, and not too long later all four of us were gasping for breath.

"Okay, no more, please, my ribs hurt," Belle gasped, trying to stop her giggles. Calum nodded, also breathing heavily. After a second, we all managed to calm down, laying in different ways on the bed.

"But seriously, Zayn, you should let your wings out. They're _bad ass_ , just like you. At least sleep on it? Because if you agree, I already know what you'd wear! Not the typical Angel outfit, but like battle gear. And then your wings and then you'd be hot as fuck," Belle said excitedly, sitting up and bouncing on place. Where the hell did she get her energy?

I sighed. The thing was, she had already almost convinced me. I was thinking that it would be pretty awesome, and was already picturing Liam's face when he saw me. Shit. Now I knew I was going to agree.

"Okay, first, show me your idea, then maybe I'll think about it," I said, trying to make it as if I hadn't decided yet. But the way the younger girl was smirking, it was obvious she already knew.

"Okay, stand up and close your eyes. Liam, Calum, leave, I don't want you to see it until tomorrow," she ordered and the two did what she asked without arguing. No point to.

I stood and closed my eyes. I heard her mutter a couple spells and felt my clothes change a lot. I felt a belt wrap around my shoulder and chest, going down to my waist. I had tight jeans on and a pair of boots on. I felt my wand in a sheath on my waist. I couldn't see it yet, but I felt as if it would be awesome already.

"Okay, take out your wings," Belle ordered and I summoned them easily, they wanting out since they hadn't been out in about 2 weeks. It felt amazing.

"Okay you can look now," she said happily. I opened my eyes and gasped softly. I could barely recognize myself. I had tight black jeans on, a pair of black combat boots on, I was shirtless so you could see the tattoos scattered across my chest and shoulders. There was a thin leather belt wrapped around me, holding a simple crossbow and quiver on my back. My wand was strapped to my waist, somewhere I could easily get to. And my large, dark purple-black wings added to my natural dark skin tone made me seem dangerous.

I loved it.

"Wow, okay, you have me convinced, baby girl," I said softly. She grinned victoriously. "And since I know you're worried about the insider, I wanted to make sure that you have some sort of protection. So the bow is real and there are Disillusioned arrows in the quiver. I don't think many people know how good you are with your bow, even when you're moving top speed in mid-air," she said, smiling at me.

I grinned at her. I moved my wings and was happy to see that the bow and quiver didn't get in the way of my mobility. "This is perfect, love. Now, what are you going as?" I asked and she grinned.

"I'm going as a female version of Hawkeye, so I would have my own bow and I can help you," she said and I nodded. Belle was extraordinary with a bow and arrow. She joked saying that it was her Native American blood, seeing as she was Lakota Sioux, Aztec and Mayan. And German, but she didn't like talking about her biological mother often.

"Perfect, but now you need to do Liam," I said smirking. He absolutely adored Batman, and would most likely try to be him...again. He had been him since he was 14 and first discovered the superhero.

Belle nodded amused. "I already have it covered. Liam and I had discussed it maybe two weeks ago, right before...everything. I was going to talk to you about this," she said, gesturing at me, "but you know, shit happened. So yeah, but you and Li match."

I nodded, imagining it. If Liam's looked anything like mine, I was up for something amazing. I grinned thinking about it. Yum.

"Okay, enough dirty thoughts, I want you to get out of that since I don't fancy trying to Transfigure it again later," Belle ordered, causing me to flush. I nodded and pulled my wings in. She helped me with the bow and quiver, but left the room so I could change out of the jeans and boots, quickly putting on a pair of black jeans that weren't as tight and a white skin tight muscle shirt. I put my shoes on and went out the door since it was time for dinner.

Liam glanced up from where he was talking to Louis, Harry having stayed in the Gryffindor common room to talk to Niall and Michael. Liam froze, eyes fastening onto me as I headed over to them. I felt a little self-conscious, not used to dressing like this around anyone besides my family and muggle friends since this was a muggle outfit.

"Okay Liam enough eye fucking, let's head down," Louis said loudly, looking over at me to see what Liam was looking at. Louis winked and left the room with Belle, leaving me and Liam alone since everyone else had already left.

The younger boy moved towards me, quickly pulling me against him. "Ciao bella*," he whispered, making me shudder as he spoke the foreign language. "I like this outfit, I kinda don't want you to go out in public like this, you look gorgeous," he whispered, slowly running his hands down my sides and stopping to grip my hips.

I licked my lips, my heart beat picking up as I saw the want in his expression. "We're in the common room right now, Li," I breathed, pressing myself closer to his warm body. He just hummed, leaning down to kiss me hungrily.

My jeans started to tighten, my body reacting to his. I moaned lightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew I was ready to complete the bond, I just didn't know if _he_ was. And the bond was demanding to be completed, the pull almost too strong to resist.

I pulled away quickly, looking up at him. "I can send B-Belle a Patronus saying we won't be coming d-down, if you'd l-like," I said quickly, trying to say subtly that I wanted more. He nodded quickly and I pulled my wand out, quickly muttering _"expecto patronum,"_ and sent off my falcon Patronus saying, "Tell Belle that Liam and I are going to eat in my rooms now." It bowed and flew off.

Liam took my hand and quickly led me to my rooms. " _Spero,"_ he said quickly to Zengel and the Angel smirked and swung open without a word... Or at least until he said right before he closed, "Use protection!"

I flushed, but was too far out of my mind with want to worry too much about it. Once we reached my room, I stopped him and pulled Liam into a kiss, pressing myself against him. He kissed back eagerly, moving me back to the bed.

He pushed me gently down onto my back, moving to straddle me, grinding down. I groaned, pulling him closer. He pulled back, looking down at me breathlessly. "Are you sure? You just got out of a coma a week ago, I don't want to hurt you," he asked and I nodded quickly. "I'm ready to go all the way, just as long as you are too," I said quickly, a little hesitant.

He smiled reassuringly. "I'm ready as long as you are too," he said, and leaned down to kiss me again. He sat up and asked, "You're a virgin, I'm assuming?"

I flushed and nodded. "O-Only wanted you," I said, still turned on and wanting more of Liam. He apparently felt that emotion and started grinding his hips into mine, causing me to groan. "I'll take care of you, Angel," he said and quickly took off his shirt, sitting up and helping me take mine off also.

**SMUT HERE!!**

He pressed his mouth against mine again, his hands wandering down my chest, messing with my nipples and stomach muscles. I arched into his hands, moaning into his mouth.

Liam got to the waist band of my jeans, unbuttoning them. He looked at me cautiously but continued when I nodded quickly, trying to hide my nerves.

He pulled my jeans and boxers down, pulling them off completely and tossing them to the floor. Now I was completely bare in front of him and he still had his pants on. "Y-You too, off," I said shakily, tugging at his waistband. He let me unbutton his jeans and then he pushed them down, boxers going with.

He laid on top of me, rubbing our erections together, starting to breathe heavily. I groaned as his hand wrapped around both of our erections, holding them together as he rocked.

"L-Liam, please, fuck, _please,"_ I gasped, wanting more. He moved back and without any more warning other than a small mischievous grin, he leaned down and taking all of my member into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly.

I cried out, the sudden feeling surprising me. "F-Fuck, uhng, shit," I groaned, gripping the bed sheets in my hands. I tried my hardest not to thrust up and accidentally choke him, but I jerked in surprise when he placed a single finger on my entrance, tracing it slowly.

He pulled away and asked breathlessly, "Lube?" I looked over to my dresser. "Second drawer, left side," I answered, trying to catch my breath.

Liam quickly stood and walked over I the drawer, giving me a fantastic view of his back and bum. I truly had a beautiful mate. I reached down to touch myself, my erection starting to throb from inattention.

He turned around and ran his eyes down my body, visibly swallowing as he took in my hand, moving at a medium pace on my shaft. I whimpered, feeling close. "L-Liam, please, I-I," I said, not knowing quite what I was asking for, just knowing that I needed him now.

"Are you close, Angel?" he asked, keeping his eyes on my hand but not doing anything as he moved to the bed. I whimpered again, nodding. The coil was forming in the bottom of my stomach, but before I reached my climax, Liam stopped me, pulling my hands together and wrapping a Slytherin tie around them, tying them to the bed.

I gasped, unable to move, but feeling even more turned on, if that was possible. Guess I liked the idea of being vulnerable in bed.

"L-Liam! Please, _please,_ do s-something!" I whimpered, moving my hips around to find some kind of friction.

He smirked and took another tie, this one mine, and wrapped it around my eyes. My vision went dark, only able to feel now. I moved my head side to side, senses alert to every touch.

I jerked in surprise as I felt a single slick finger trace my entrance before slowly sliding in. Liam's mouth enveloped my member, taking me off guard.

The single finger felt strange, not hurting, just as if it shouldn't be there. Another cool finger joined the first, starting a slight burn. Not too bad, just there.

My senses were torn between the crazy pleasure coursing through me from Liam's mouth on my shaft, to the strange light burn at my hole. I didn't know what to focus on.

I moved my head, trying to see what was going on. I cried out and arched my back as a third finger joined and curled, pressing against a small bundle of nerves, sending a shockwave of pleasure through me. I almost came at the feeling.

"Th-there! W-what was that?" I gasped, moving my head quickly around, trying to see what he was doing. Liam curled his fingers again, causing me to cry out, squirming and pressing down onto the digits. With his gentle massaging of the spot, I came hard, small white spots forming in front of my eyes under the blindfold.

He kept it up, moving his mouth up and down quickly, not caring that I was slightly sensitive now. Soon, with the constant pressure and movements, I was hard again and squirming, dying for more.

"Liam, L-Liam, now, please, fuck me! _Please,"_ I cried out, not caring that I was begging now. He pulled his fingers out and a slight pause was heard. "I'm assuming there's no condoms?" he asked and I shook my head. "W-We're both guys, a-and we're clean, it's okay, _please,_ I need y-you _now,"_ I gasped, wanting- no needing more.

He didn't say anything, just quickly spread some lube onto himself, positioning himself between my thighs. He pushed in slightly, going slow.

The burn was back now, causing me to tense slightly. "Relax, babe, it'll be easier if you relax," Liam said softly. I moved my head to the side, trying to see Liam. "C-Can I look at you? Please," I asked shakily as he slid a little deeper, filling me completely.

Without using words, he pulled off the tie from my eyes. I realized that there was a dim light surrounding us that Liam probably didn't see yet.

The younger boy bottomed out completely, pausing. He was breathing slightly heavily, shoulders a little tense. "Gods, you feel amazing, Angel," He breathed, wrapping his hand around my erection, distracting me from the slight pain. I relaxed slightly as the burn lessened.

"Move, Li, _please_ ," I asked, voice shaky, shifting my hips. He pulled out slowly, and shifted slightly. He pushed back in with a quick hard thrust, hitting that one spot head on. I cried out, the mixture of pain and pleasure sending my brain into overdrive.

I was dimly aware of the light surrounding us getting brighter, but all I could really focus on was the way Liam started thrusting quick, hard, short thrusts directly into that small bundle of nerves. My back arched, my head falling back as I tugged desperately at the tie keeping my hands from moving.

"Liam, _Liam,_ oh shit, fuck, Li- _shit,_ I'm c-close, shit," I gasped, pulling even harder at the restraints. "L-let me go, _please,"_ I whimpered and he untied me, fumbling with the knots as his thrusts grew erratic.

With my hands free, I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to press my mouth against his. With him leaning down, he was now in the perfect position to hit that spot extra hard.

"Liam!" I screamed as I came my nails scraping down his back and shoulders, most likely drawing blood. " _Fuck,"_ he cursed, jerking a couple times before coming inside me, filling me. As he came, he bit down onto my collarbone, leaving a small mark. Technically a mating mark seeing as he was obviously the dominant in bed.

**SMUT ENDS HERE!! LOVE YA**

He gasped, shoulders tensing as the light surrounding us flashed once extra brightly and went straight to him, sinking into his skin. He pulled out and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily.

I looked at him concerned, seeing his eyes shut in pain. Suddenly, I knew what was happening. I would have to claim him also, otherwise the ritual wouldn't accept him. I quickly rolled over, curling around him and biting the spot between is neck and shoulder, right next to his collarbone, sending angelic power into him.

"My mate, I accept you, today, tomorrow, forever," he whispered, opening his eyes, which were not the usual brown, but a deep gold with flecks of purple in them. "And I accept you, today, tomorrow, forever," I whispered back, completing the ritual.

He cried out, hands grabbing my arms as a single bright gold light shined around us, showing that our bond was now complete. Suddenly he gasped, shifting his shoulders. I knew what as happening, and extended my wings, wrapping them around us.

A few seconds later, he summoned his own wings, long, beautiful white and gold wings that signified he was a Throne, one step below me. He also wrapped them around us, eyes wide with wonder.

"Now you're my beautiful angel, love," I whispered, pulling our bodies closer. He smiled happily, curling up around me. I kissed his mating mark, causing him to shiver lightly.

"I love you, my Angel," he whispered softly, and I nuzzled into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "I love you, too, my Angel," I whispered back, smiling slightly. He sighed, body relaxing as the exhaustion of our activities and the ritual took over him.

I closed my eyes, relaxing also. I finally felt complete, wrapped up in my beautiful angel's arms.

  
_***Ciao bella- hello beautiful** _


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Ball and the insider/enemy gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama, some depressing thoughts, etc. nothing really too graphic

**_Zayn's POV_**  
The next morning I woke up still wrapped up in Liam's arms, our wings still out and cradling us. I sighed happily, curling closer to him.

The slight movement sent a small jolt of pain up my spine, after effects of last night's activities. I would be walking funny today- wait. Duh, wizard. I could just spell the pain away.

I'd deal with that later.

First, I wanted to cuddle with my newly released angel. I soaked up the warmth of his embrace, completely happy.

"You awake, Angel?" Liam asked, voice rough with sleep. I hummed, tracing idle paths along his chest. He laughed softly.

No more words were said. He ran his fingers through my hair as we just enjoyed the quiet- dammit spoke to soon.

"Zayn Javaad Malik! Tell Zengel to open the door Now!" I heard Belle scream. I winced. "Shit, hurry, get dressed," I whispered, sitting up as quick as my soreness would let me.

He laughed lightly at me. "Sore babe?" he asked softly, quickly pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans. He had already pulled his wings in and I quickly did the same.

I made a face at him, standing and stretching. I grabbed my wand and cast a numbing spell until I could deal with it later.

"Zayn!" Belle yelled, and I winced. "Hurry love, she sounds impatient," Liam whispered, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded, pulling on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts.

I was about to leave shirtless but Liam stopped me. "Babe, I'd think you'd want to hide the hickeys," he whispered and I flushed. I nodded, grabbing and throwing on a T-shirt. The mating mark was still visible, but it was going against my instincts to hide it. I was Liam's, he was mine. The whole world would know, and I didn't care.

I quickly went to the portrait hole and pushed it open. Belle was standing there glaring violently at Zengel. "Malik, why wouldn't he let me in? What happened?" she asked angrily and being newly mated, I reacted poorly.

"He was defending us, Arnell, okay? Quit being so damn snappy," I said slightly harshly and she flinched. I immediately regretted my words and sighed. "I'm sorry Belle, what happened was last night Liam and I completed our bond. I get defensive if someone had just barged in and I might have hurt them. He was protecting you," I said apologetically and she nodded slowly.

"So basically you two did it last night, right?" she asked and I nodded hesitantly, expecting more. And I was right. But it wasn't towards me.

"Liam Payne, you better have taken care of him. I don't care if he thinks he's all that because he's a bloody Cherubim, he's still a person. You hurt him in anyway, I swear I'll make you regret it," she said firmly, looking at him pointedly.

As she lectured Liam, my Angel side bristled protectively, not liking anyone threatening my mate. _Calm the fuck down, it's just Belle, she wouldn't hurt him for real,_ I snapped at myself. Liam looked to me with slightly wide eyes, Belle following his gaze.

She blinked nervously and shifted slightly. Hurt filled me as she stepped away from me, a slightly scared look in her eyes. "Love, your eyes are purple, Calm down, okay babe?" Liam whispered softly, taking my hand.

I nodded and closed my eyes taking a breath. I opened my eyes again and Liam nodded. "Better, love, what happened?" he asked and I bit my lip, glancing at Belle. "The Angel part of me didn't like Belle threatening you, no matter how much I told him that she was alright, and that nothing would happen," I said softly, still hurt that Belle stayed away from me.

She looked at me hesitantly but didn't move closer. I sighed sadly, looking away from her. "What time is it?" Liam asked Belle and she said quickly, "11:30, that's why I came down here, you guys hadn't come down for a while."

She still refused to look at me and a small ball of hurt and anger formed in me. She knew that I got defensive over Liam, and being newly mated my instincts would be all over the place. I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't imagine hurting her, I'd rather hurt myself first.

But apparently she didn't know that.

I let go of Liam's hand and moved to the stairs. If she didn't want to see me, well she wouldn't have to. It was hard to imagine just how happy I had been this morning.

"Z? Where are you going?" Belle asked hesitantly and I shrugged. "Somewhere else. If you're scared of me, might as well not let you be around me," I said and left. "Zayn!" I heard her say, but I ignored her.

I went to the entrance hall. Even if I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, I wasn't all that hungry. Belle's reaction to me made me lose my appetite.

I went to my clearing, wanting to fly for a bit. Maybe it would clear my mind a bit.

I took off my shirt and spread my wings, stretching them as far as they could go, and just stood there. The hurt, the anger, the craziness of the last day or so, everything caught up to me.

A tear slid down my cheek as everything raged within me. I screamed, throwing my hands out. A large gust of wind, a sprout of water, a burst of fire and a few small stones flew away from me. My abilities with the elements seemed to have gotten stronger seeing as before I could only feel a small warmth or something whenever I called for them.

I sank to the ground and bowed my head, my wings wrapped around myself. A couple more tears slid down my face, Belle's scared reaction and Liam's wary look at me flickering behind my eyelids.

I shook my head and quickly stood, spreading my wings once again and taking off. I flew high above the trees, and eventually flew to the school, not caring who saw me. I landed on the tower of the Ravenclaw common room, looking down at the people walking around the yard.

This was why I loved being me. Sitting this high and away from everyone made me feel better, feel more powerful. It relaxed me being this high.

A strange sight caught my eye at the Black Lake. It was a girl, standing at the shore looking out. It wouldn't be eye catching except for the fact that she was summoning a large water cyclone in the middle. Only reason why I knew she was summoning it was because she held her hand out, twirling it slowly.

Who was this girl? Could she be the insider we've been looking for? I tried to focus on her face but she was too far away. I spread my wings, calling some angelic ability to cover myself, making me partially invisible.

I flew closer, as silent as possible. I gasped as the face grew clearer. Her? How- when? Did Liam know? Liam. I needed to find him, she's been after him for ages, and he wasn't really attentive about her either.

I carefully stretched out the bond between us, trying to delve into his emotions. Worry was the main one, a little annoyance, and confusion hit me. I sent a small pulse of reassurance down it, and the worry lessened a bunch but the confusion grew.

 _Li?_ I asked hesitantly, not sure if our newly completed bond would let us speak long distance. _Zayn? Baby, where are you?_ I heard and sighed in relief. _I'm on top of the castle, on top of the Gryffindor common room._ _I think I found the insider,_ I said quickly. _What? Who? And how did_ _you-_ _wait dumb question,_ he asked, and I could feel him slap himself in the forehead. I rolled my eyes and said _look, see?_ I quickly pulled his awareness to me, letting him see through my mind. _Wait,_ ** _her?_** _How? She's always been harmless_ , he said confused and I scoffed. Harmless. _I don't know love, but we're gonna have to keep an eye on her,_ I said and he sent an acknowledgement.

 _Are you coming back now? Belle and I are worried, and she wants to talk to you,_ he asked me and I bit my lip. _...yeah, I'll be there in maybe 15 minutes, okay?_ I said finally. Wouldn't do any good to delay the inevitable. _Okay, I love you,_ he sent me and I said, _I love you too, see you in a few._

I severed the connection and spread my wings again, making sure the angelic presence was still surrounding me. I flew to a secluded area away from everyone and released the power. I paused for a second. Shit, my wings were hot, and if I pulled them in they would most likely burn me.

After a seconds debate, I finally just pulled them in. Almost immediately a sharp searing pain shot up my spine, causing me to cry out. I summoned water to try and cool off my back, but it wasn't quite effective. I took a couple breaths, trying not to quickly release my wings again to lessen the burn. It was what I did the first time I ever tried to pull my wings in and burned myself. How else would I know that it would burn me?

I gritted my teeth and quickly pulled on my shirt and jacket, the fabric irritating the burned skin even more. I adjusted my shoulders and started walking for the entrance hall.

Wonderful timing, the damned numbing spell I had cast earlier was wearing off, starting an ache in my lower back and bum. Oh well at least it wasn't as bad, or the burn in the rest of my back was overshadowing it. Most likely that.

I opened the door of the entrance hall and was greeted with a loud, "Zayn!" and Belle throwing herself into my arms. I tried my hardest not to cry out as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, pressing against the burns on my back, but a small noise escaped me.

She didn't quite hear me, seeing as she was crying rather heavily. "Z-Zayn, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have s-stepped away, I sh-shouldn't have let you walk away. The a-aggression just reminded me of J-Jonathon, and I got scared, and I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she cried, and I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"Belle, shh, it's okay, I'm fine," I said softly, partially lying because it still hurt but it was better now. I tried to subtly move her away from me so there wasn't as much pressure on my burns. She looked up at me and quickly wiped at her face, trying to stop crying.

I gently ran my thumb under her eyes, removing the excess tears falling. "It's okay baby girl, okay?" I said softly and she nodded, wiping her eyes again.

Liam walked forward from where he was standing a few feet away. I looked at him and smiled softly. He looked at me worriedly but smiled back.

"Hey, why don't we head outside and just hang before the ball tonight, okay? Just relax, and Calum is welcome to come too," I said and Belle smiled softly, still holding onto my hand. "I like that idea, I'll go get him now, okay?" she said and I nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She quickly walked away and I sighed. "Hey, are you okay? Something is off with you," Liam said softly and I shrugged, wincing immediately after.

He frowned and took my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked sternly, eyes showing that there was no arguing with him. I sighed and said, "I pulled my wings in too soon and now my back is burned. It hurts a lot, but it's okay." I shrugged again and mentally cursed myself as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder blades.

He bit his lip and pulled me to the corner of the hall, somewhere dark and secluded. "Let me see," he said and I frowned, hesitating. "Now, Zayn," he said and I glared at him. "Do _not_ boss me around Liam, okay? I'm fine, don't fret," I snapped and he glared back at me. "Let me see the burns, and I'll try to do something about it okay? I'm not trying to 'boss you around', but I'm worried it's worse than you think, can I see them? Please?" he said and I crossed my arms.

"I already said it was fine, no need to worry," I said stubbornly, raising my chin. He glared at me and quickly grabbed my wrist harshly, pulling me against him roughly. A thrill of fear shot through me and I flinched. He froze, letting go of me and taking about 6 quick steps away from me.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, shit, I-I don't even know what came over me, fuck I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he said frantically, looking as if he were about to cry. I walked to him quickly and he moved back even further, shaking his head.

"N-No, I don't want to hurt you, please," he said, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks. I shook my head and moved even closer, finally backing him against the wall and taking his hand.

"Liam, it's okay, shh baby, I know you won't hurt me, okay? You're okay, I promise. I trust you," I said softly, trying to calm him down. "You may trust me, but right now I can't trust myself, I hate the idea of hurting you, I hate the idea of you being hurt, but at the second all I really wanted to do was grab you and force you to show me the burns. It horrified me, I can't- I _won't b_ e near you, not now," he said desperately, pulling away from me and shaking his head.

My heart broke, feeling as if I had just gotten rejected. I backed away quickly, feeling as if I were about to cry. Liam watched me concerned, still staying away from me. I shook my head and ran as fast as I could. I needed to get away, now.

I ran into someone, the sudden jolt sending a sharp pain up my spine from the burns. "Sor- Zayn?" Belle's said. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, letting go of Calum's hand and moving to me. I let out a sob and pressed a hand to my mouth, trying to hold them in.

"What happened? Who made you upset? Who do I need to beat the shit out of?" Belle asked angrily, taking my free hand.

I shook my head quickly, trying to control my tears. Belle brought me somewhere where no one would see us, and sat me down. "Zayn, tell me love, what happened?" she asked softly, running her thumb over the back of my hand while Calum stood look out.

"L-Li-Liam, he- he-" I started, not able to finish but Belle understood. "What the fuck did he do, Zayn Javaad Malik," she asked darkly, tightening her grip on my hand.

I shook my head, not wanting to tell her. She would get even more angry and then try to hurt him and I refused to let him get hurt. "Zayn, _tell me_ , please," she begged, and I shook my head again, pulling away from her and wiping my eyes only to have more follow after.

"Zayn? Zayn!" I heard Liam call, sounding as if he had been crying. I froze, starting to shake slightly. Belle glowered darkly, standing and heading to the door. "B-Belle, no!" I cried, seeing her pull out her wand. I ran forward and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

She gasped, eyes unfocusing as she turned to look at me. "No! No, no leave me alone, no!" she cried, dropping her wand and scrambling back to the wall, falling against it.

I looked at her in bewilderment, but then suddenly realized grabbing her had sent her into a flashback. I carefully moved forward, wiping my eyes and ignoring Calum talking to Liam, who was sounding desperate.

"Belle? Baby girl, look at me, it's me, Zayn sweetheart, it's okay, he's not here, just me and Calum, look at me love," I whispered softly, my voice cracking from the crying I had been doing.

She had been sobbing, eyes darting around quickly. But soon she focused on me, breathing heavily. "Z-Zayn?" she whispered, scared. "I'm right here, baby girl, it's okay," I said softly, and she dove at me suddenly, sending shooting pains up my spine but I ignored it, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm right here," I whispered softly, running my fingers through her hair. _Calum, come in here, let Liam come in too,_ I sent the Ravenclaw silently and the two came in quickly, moving straight to us.

Liam's tear streaked face broke my heart, but I just held tightly to Belle, ignoring him. Calum moved straight to us, kneeling next to us.

"What happened?" he asked me softly, reaching out carefully and gently setting his hand on Belle's back. She tensed up slightly but noticing that it was Calum, she relaxed and moved away from me and to him.

"Sh-She was about to go after L-Liam and I stopped her and the sudden movement s-sent her into a flashback, resulting in this," I whispered, still running my fingers through her hair. He nodded, holding her tightly.

"Z-Zayn? C-Can I talk to y-you?" Liam asked softly, looking nervous. I looked up at him carefully, guarding my face. After a seconds mental debate, I finally agreed, nodding slowly and turning to Belle, pressing a gently kiss to her forehead. "Calum has you, baby girl, and if you need me, just call okay?" I whispered softly and she nodded, clinging to Calum's shirt.

I stood shakily and followed Liam to a different area away from everyone. "Z-Zayn?" he asked softly and I looked up at him, my heart aching. "What, Liam," I asked flatly, trying to guard my heart from anymore heartbreak.

He flinched but said, "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I d-didn't want you hurt, I pushed you away, and- and I hurt you anyway. I didn't reject you, I could never do that, it would kill me, it hurts even thinking about it, I just, I just wanted you to stay away until I was sure I wouldn't hurt you, but I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

I looked at him silently as he started to cry. Finally I reached forward and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pulling him against me. He held me tightly, arms away from my burns thankfully.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, at least right now, but I am willing to move past it, just promise me you won't do it again, please?" I whisper-pleaded, clutching the back of his shirt with my fingers tightly. He nodded quickly, holding me tighter. Any tighter, I wouldn't be able to breathe, but honestly? I didn't care.

We stood there for a while, just holding onto one another. Finally I pulled away and looked up at him carefully. He was quickly wiping his cheeks and took a breath, avoiding my eyes. I knew why, I didn't think anyone had ever really seen him cry, and I had just witnessed a full break down.

I moved back to him, taking his hand gently into mine. "I love you, Liam," I whispered and he smiled softly, squeezing my hand lightly. "I love you too, Angel," he answered, voice cracking slightly. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, cradling my cheek in one hand.

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing myself to his body. I could feel someone behind us, and, recognizing the aura, I broke away from Liam and turned slightly.

Belle and Calum were standing there, Calum looking anywhere but at us but Belle was looking straight at me, nervous. I pulled completely away from Liam and moved to her, holding my hands out. "C'mere baby girl," I said softly, knowing she was about to cry.

She practically dove into my arms, holding tightly to me. My burns twinged pretty badly, but I attempted to ignore it, just tensing up a lot. Instead of paying attention to the pain, I focused on the crying girl in my hold.

"I- I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't have panicked so bad and I-I-" I cut her off softly, saying, "There's nothing to be sorry for baby girl, I promise. It was a perfectly normal reaction, I should have been more careful, okay?"

She nodded, trying to stop her tears. There was a lot of that going on today, gods. Finally she pulled away and I adjusted my shoulders, trying to get some pressure off of my burns, the pain as if someone was holding an iron to my back.

Liam looked at me concerned from where he was talking softly with Calum. He said something quickly to the younger Ravenclaw and moved to me, taking my hand carefully. "Baby, can I see them? Please? I don't like seeing you in pain," he asked softly and I sighed, all of my fight just leaving me. "I'll show you in the clearing, not here," I said tiredly, running a hand through my hair.

He nodded and I turned to Belle and Calum, who were watching us curiously, Belle still wiping away excess tears. "What's wrong, Z?" she asked and I sighed. "I burned my back earlier, and Liam keeps wanting to see so he could try and heal it. I've been refusing because I don't need it, it's fine, but he's being stubborn," I answered. "I'm taking him to the clearing so he can heal them now, do you two want to come?"

They nodded and I turned and led the way out, feeling just tired. It was even harder to believe how happy I had been this morning. It seemed ages ago, even though it has only been maybe four hours ago.

I led through the trees, holding aside branches and making sure no one got hit. Calum seemed apprehensive, never having gotten to see the clearing, or my wings, so this was completely new for him.

"Okay, so show me love," Liam aid and I rolled my eyes, moving a little away from the group and quickly taking off my jacket. I took my shirt off slower, not wanting the fabric to press any harder on the injuries.

I took a breath and turned around, knowing what they looked like. They would be two long red/black/grey lines from maybe two inches below my shoulder to right above the small of my back, cracking and breaking and most likely bleeding if I moved the wrong way. I was surprised they hadn't already broken open.

Three loud gasps were heard. "Zayn these are _terrible!_ Wh- How can you say these are fine? Why wouldn't you let Liam heal you?" Belle said aghast. I turned around, blocking their view and shrugging, wincing.

"Because it _is_ fine, it's nothing I haven't experienced before," I said slightly uncomfortably, feeling weird about discussing this. "But why didn't you let Liam heal you?" She asked and I sighed, getting slightly annoyed. "Because I didn't need it, it's _okay,"_ I said, my irritation showing.

Belle frowned. "Z, you've been like this for a long time, why do you almost always refuse help?" she asked softly and I finally shouted, "Because it makes me feel dependant! I've never had anyone help me before, and I figured, I just need to suck it up and deal with it. It's odd if someone tries to help me, because no one ever offered before, okay?"

Calum glared at me as Belle flinched slightly, Liam looking at me sadly. "Baby, I _want_ to help, Please let me," he asked softly and I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I gave up. "Okay, whatever," I said, feeling worn out.

I turned around and he moved forward, gently pressing his hands on my back, avoiding the actual injuries. I felt a hesitant stirring of angelic presence, slowly building and warming as it sank into my skin. Belle and Calum gasped, and I opened my eyes to see a large globe of pale gold light surrounding us. The mist of a Throne.

The pain gradually disappeared, and I felt Liam's wonder filter through the bond. I sent him amused happiness and he chuckled as he pulled away.

He blinked quickly, shaking his head. I watched him concerned, knowing first hand what would happen if someone overdid their abilities. He blinked again and smiled. "Wow, that was something else," He said and I started laughing, hearing Belle and Calum joining. Then Liam joined in also and after what felt like 15 minutes though it was most likely only 5, we finally managed to calm down, all breathing slightly heavily.

"Yeah, love, it is," I said and he grinned at me. "Okay, ready to show off our wings?" I asked excitedly, wanting to see Liam's wings in full. I had only seen part of them, and felt them, but I wanted to feel the power, see the strength as they stretched out full length... I shivered thinking about it.

He grinned at me, knowing what I was thinking. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off. I let my eyes trail down his chest and stomach, biting my lip. He grinned at me, most likely sensing my thoughts and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

He grinned and closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. A couple seconds later, long, 16ft white and gold wings appeared behind him, stretching out. He sighed, looking relieved as the muscles were stretched, probably feeling much better now that they were free.

I heard Belle and Calum gasp in wonder, sounding mystified. Something called out in me, feeling the almost overwhelming strength and presence of Liam's power. I immediately summoned my wings, the dark midnight purple feathers rustling as they stretched out fully.

Liam moved to me in a daze, eyes fastened. He took my hands, stretching his wings to match mine. Every instinct was in overdrive, completely controlling my actions. I looked upon showing I was about to fly, and he should follow me. _B-be_ _right back_ , I sent dimly to Belle, and quickly took off, Liam a little clumsier, but right behind me.

We took our first flight together, our wings brushing each other occasionally, showing how close we were. We were completely quiet, just looking at each other smiling and laughing softly. This felt natural, normal, complete.

After about a 15 minute flight, I pulled up, hovering in front of Liam, who also stopped, looking as if he were struggling slightly to stay in one spot. I took his hands, carefully syncing my wings with his so they wouldn't bump into his and cause an accident.

"Move them at the same speed throughout, love," I said softly and he nodded, focusing on mine and after a couple seconds, he was finally moving his wings in sync with mine.

"This is completely... I don't know, natural," he whispered, looking at me in awe. I smiled, squeezing his hands. I got a thought, and grinned. "Wanna go scare Belle and Calum?" I asked and a grin slowly grew on his face. I let go and drifted back a couple feet.

"Okay, follow me, and then fly in from the back and grab Calum, kinda like how I did that one time with you remember?" I asked and he nodded. "Its not as hard as it seems, just aim for his arms and chest, and don't drop him," I said jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Belle, now let's go," I said and quickly yet silently moved towards the clearing with Liam close behind, just as silently. A few yards away from the clearing I slowed, calling my angelic presence to cover myself. I heard Liam's gasp and smirked. I turned saying softly, "Call your power and have it wrap around you, asking it silently to hide you from all sight."

He nodded, closing his eyes in concentration and after a few seconds he slowly faded from sight. The only reason why I knew he was there was for our bond, and his angelic aura was visible to my eyes. He opened his eyes and I smiled nodding. "Lets go," I said playfully and he smirked.

I turned back to the clearing and flew over it carefully, pinpointing where the two 6th years were. They were messing around with the stones, levitating them and throwing them at each other. I positioned myself so I would be able to dive from right behind Belle. _Get so you can dive to Calum, right behind him,_ I said mentally to Liam and he nodded, doing so. With all his nodding he reminded me of a bobble head. I giggled softly at the thought and Liam grinned at me.

 _On a count of three, okay?_ I sent him and he gave me a thumbs up. I held up three fingers and said as I lowered them, _three, two, one, go!_ Together we dove, silent and invisibly.

I carefully scooped Belle into my arms, prepared for her gasp and wild swing. I got hit pretty hard on my shoulder before she realised it was me. "Zayn Javaad Malik! What the fuck?" she yelled as I started laughing, making sure my hold was strong.

I heard Calum yell and looked up to see Liam with one arm around the Ravenclaw's chest, the other holding an arm that most likely had been swung at him. I chuckled at them, and Belle joined me, laughing loudly as she shifted herself in my grip so she could wrap her arms around me.

Calum and Liam looked up and I smirked. "You had this all planned out, didn't you," Belle said accusingly and I gave her an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking up and around. She laughed lightly and I grinned.

Liam flew over to me with Calum and stopped in front of me. "Zayn, what the actual fuck," Calum said and I gave him the same innocent smile I had given Belle. "Yes?" I said and Belle rolled her eyes. "Zayn, you are many things, but innocent is not one of them," she said and I gave her a mock insulted look.

l pretended to flip my hair. "Whatever, you know I am, I would never do such a thing," I said and she giggled. "Careful, Z, your gay is showing," she said and I smirked. "You wanna see gay?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked and flew closer to Liam, both Calum and Belle looking apprehensive seeing as they were in between us.

"Okay okay, stop!" Belle shouted as I leaned forward to kiss Liam. The younger boy was smirking, knowing what I was doing. I grinned and leaned forward the rest of the way to kiss him anyway. It was short, but Calum still yelled at us, telling us to stop.

I pulled away and floated back a couple feet. "Wanna go fly around the castle?" I asked and both Belle and Calum lit up happily. Belle nodded quickly as Calum said, "Fuck yeah!"

I laughed and said, "Okay then, Liam, use the presence and cover yourself and Calum, and follow me."

I quickly did what I said with Belle and I as Liam concentrated, doing the same with him and Calum. Soon we were all invisible and flying high above the forest.

Belle was clutching my shirt tightly, eyes focused on the view. I could see Liam above us, Calum laughing loudly. I led the way to the castle moving swiftly.

"Wow, it looks even better than from the Ravenclaw common room," Belle said awed, Calum agreeing from a couple feet away. I smiled and landed on the roof of the Gryffindor common room, overlooking the Black Lake.

Belle unattached from me carefully, moving so she could sit down looking at the lake. Calum moved to sit next to her, taking her hand carefully into his.

I stood back, watching the younger couple fondly. Liam stood behind me, wrapping his wings and arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Something is bothering Belle," I whispered to him and he nodded.

"I can see it, how?" he asked and I smiled softly, saying, "We're connected, it's an ability I have, and you're an angel now, you can see auras. But I need to know what is bothering her, she's uneasy."

Liam nodded. I pulled away from him and sat down next to Belle, the younger Slytherin looking up and giving me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Cal, come here, I wanna show you something," Liam called and the boy stood, walking away.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" I asked softly and she gave me an unconvincing look of confusion. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice wavering as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you can tell me, what's wrong?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm late," she said finally and I frowned confused. "Late for what?" I asked and she bit her lip hesitantly. "My moon, it's late," she said and it finally clicked.

"Are you sure? Do you remember if it happened last month?" I asked concerned and tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. "Zayn, I'm scared," she whispered and I wrapped my wing around her, pulling her against my side.

"It's okay, baby girl, I'm right here and I'm not letting you go through this alone. Neither will Calum, watch," I said softly yet firmly and a small sob shook her shoulders. "How do you know? He's- _We're_ 16, neither of us are ready for this, what are we going to do?" she asked brokenly and I hugged her tighter.

"You can make this through, you are strong, and you are not alone. Calum can't even picture not living with you by his side. Liam and I will be here for you, as will Harry, Louis, Niall, Michael, Ashton, Luke, Johnnie, Kyle, Jordan, Vic, Kellin, Mike, Tony, Jaime, and every one else. You have a family behind you, okay? We all love you and no one is going anywhere," I said confidently and she relaxed.

"Thank you Zee, I don't know what I would have done without you," she said sighing and I hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Anytime, baby girl," I said softly, looking at the lake.

A couple minutes later, Calum and Liam walked back over, sitting next to us. Liam took my hand as I removed my wing from around Belle and retracted them carefully. Belle moved away from me, curling into Calum's side.

 _What was bothering her?_ Liam asked mentally and I glanced at him. _She's pretty sure that she is pregnant,_ I replied and he looked at me shocked. _What!? By_ _that-_ _that-_ **_bastard?_** He said venomously and I nodded upset. _She's terrified,_ I said softly and he wrapped an arm around me.

I was angry, worried, defensive, upset, and anxious all at the same time. _Baby girl, are you going tell Calum about your suspicions?_ I asked Belle mentally and I could feel her anxiety. She winced and rubbed at her chest as she answered, _I'm not sure, but most likely, I can't hide something like this from him. After the party maybe? You and Liam can be there if you want._ I nodded and she took a breath, wincing again.

She got really bad chest pains of she grew too anxious or excited or something like that. All she needed was either a pain potion, or Advil, depending on where she was, and it should go away. Depends on a lot of things. I reached out and took her hand gently into mine, squeezing her fingers softly.

I cast a wandless spell, checking the time. It was currently 4 in the afternoon, and knew Belle would want enough time to get ready for the ball at 7. "Princess, it's four, do you want to head down so we can get ready for the ball?" I asked softly and she looked up, nodding. We all stood carefully, Liam moving to Calum to grab his arms as I wrapped my arms around Belle carefully.

Liam took off first, gliding quickly to the trees. I looked down at the younger Slytherin, Belle resting her head on my shoulder. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded, tightening her hold on me.

I spread out my wings and leapt off the roof, catching the wind in my primary feathers and gliding high. Belle laughed, elated by the rush of the wind and height. I could feel her relax, her worries washed away. I flew slowly, steadily, wanting her to enjoy the feeling even longer.

After about 15 minutes flight, we reached the clearing, Liam and Calum waiting for us, Liam keeping his wings out to cool down. I hovered a bit and said, "Hey baby girl, do you want to dive to the bottom? Or just land normally?" She grinned. "Dive quickly and close to Liam and Calum, to scare them," she said and I grinned.

I moved up high enough so they wouldn't notice is and said, "Hold on," to Belle and dove. As a Cherubim, could move extraordinarily fast, and I only went half speed, so I was moving at approximately 75 kph. Or about 90 miles an hour, give or take. Either way, it was fast.

I heard Belle laughing as Calum and Liam looked up startled. Calum gave a rather girly screech and fell backwards as I pulled back and landed lightly, moving the last couple feet at a slight jog.

"What kind of noise was that, Cal?" Belle said laughing loudly, doubled over as she tried to calm herself. Calum grumbled as he stood, brushing his pants off. Liam shook his head amused and came over to me, taking my hand.

 _Was that flight too much for Belle?_ He asked silently and I shook my head. _She's fine_ , I replied and he nodded. "Ready to head to the castle?" I asked out loud as Belle managed to calm down. She nodded, breathing heavily and smiling widely, a hand on her stomach.

I smiled back at her, happy she seemed better. "Let's go then," Liam said cheerfully, leading the way down the path to the castle. Belle, Calum and I followed quickly, Belle occasionally trailing her fingers through my feathers on my still opened wings. It was highly relaxing.

I was just glad she didn't hit that one spot on my spine that acted like a pleasure spot. That would be rather awkward. I still needed to tell Liam... Or I can just show him later. Note to self, show Liam. *wink wink*

I chuckled at myself, amused by my thoughts. Liam gave me a curious look and I just shrugged. He rolled his eyes amused and held a branch aside for us, letting me take the lead.

We reached the castle quickly, going around the edges so Liam and I would have enough time to let our wings cool and retract. We headed inside, walking down to the dungeons.

"I'm coming down to the dungeons with you guys," Calum said and Belle rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Kinda need to be there so I can help you with your costume," she sassed and Calum gave a mock bow. "Whatever you say, my queen," he said sarcastically and Belle smirked. "And you said he couldn't be trained," she said to me and I grinned.

Calum grumbled softly, making a face causing Belle to laugh fondly and take his hand into her own. "You know I love you," she said softly and he smiled lightly at her. He kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her waist and saying softly, "I love you too."

I smiled at the younger couple. Belle would need that kind of reassurance and support for the next few months. Liam took my hand, squeezing it lightly. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

We reached the Slytherin common room, Liam saying the password and all of us heading in. Kellin, Vic and Mike were sitting on the couch, Tony and Jaime on the "window" seat, quotations because...well we were in the dungeons. Under the lake. There were no windows.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Kellin called, seeing us four heading down to my rooms. "I'm going to help these three with their costumes before I go get into mine. What are you guys going as?" Belle answered and Vic grinned at his younger boyfriend.

"We're all going as alternative rock singers, Jaime, Tony, Mike and I as Pierce the Veil, Kellin as the lead singer of his band. The headmaster has given us permission to perform at the ball tonight, but shh, no one is to know, it's a secret," Vic said excitedly and Belle squealed softly.

"Oh my gods, that's amazing! What are you going to perform first? Personally I love Disasterology," she said and Vic grinned. "That's on the list, but we're opening with May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep Tonight and Hell Above. We're doing King For A Day for sure, because I want Kellin to sing with us. You have any requests?" he asked and Belle said excitedly, "Stay Away From My Friends. That one and Disasterology are my favourites."

Vic grinned and Kellin looked at her curiously. "What's your favourite Sleeping with Sirens song?" he asked and she said, "All My Heart, Free Now or Deja Vu. Although they're all amazing, same with the PTV songs."

Kellin grinned and as he and the others continued to talk to Belle and Calum, Liam took my hand and we managed to sneak away. We quickly walked to my rooms, stopping in front of Zengel.

"Where's the fire, My Zayngel?" the angel asked amused and I rolled my eyes. "Belle and Calum got caught up talking to Kellin and the others. We are going to wait for them inside, so we won't get in the way," I replied and my guardian smiled wryly.

"Well, password then?" he asked and I said, " _Spero_ _,"_ and the portrait swung forward. "Let Belle and Calum in when they get here, okay?" I asked and Zengel waved as he swung shut.

I followed Liam into my room and then suddenly squealed as my beautiful boyfriend decided to jump on me, pinning me to the bed. "Hi," he said lowly, voice rough. He was straddling my waist, my arms pinned above my head.

I swallowed, his voice doing things to me. "Hi," I whispered back and he grinned. He pressed his mouth to mine, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly, letting my tongue wrap around his with little resistance.

Before it went too much further, Belle cleared her throat, startling us. "Are we interrupting anything?" Calum asked amused as Liam moved off of me. I flushed and shook my head. Liam smirked and said, "No, but you could have waited a couple minutes, and maybe you would have seen just a little to much."

I flushed darker as Belle laughed loudly. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Li," she said amused and I shrugged. "True," I said and both Liam and Calum gave us looks. I shrugged again. "I had to heal her sometimes, she had to heal me once or twice because of... Some things, and yeah, it wasn't that strange to see more than we wanted," I said, wincing as I almost said something about my bullies.

There were a few boys for the last couple years either older or same age as myself who liked to beat on me since I was odd compared to the rest of the house. Especially since I liked to read instead of pick on the younger Slytherins, or sing instead of play Quidditch. Once or twice they went too far because I had attempted to fight back, but usually I never did since I had actual training being an Angel, I didn't want to hurt them. So that's what happened.

Liam gave me a stern look, saying, "Why did Belle have to heal you?" I bit my lip and glanced at the younger girl who just shrugged and gave a helpless gesture. I sighed and said, "I got picked on a lot here when no one was around. I rarely fought back, I had actual training, and I didn't want to hurt them. But I attempted once or twice and they doubled their efforts. Belle had to heal a broken rib or two and multiple gashes on my stomach, but that was it."

Liam looked shocked and angry. I shrank away from him, worried he was angry at me. "Who did this? Who was hurting you? Belle? Tell me," he said angrily causing her to flinch. I glared at him, saying, "Careful. Don't scare her."

Liam sighed, closing his eyes to calm himself. "Besides, she wouldn't know, never mentioned names. She wanted to hurt them too," I said and Liam nodded at her. "I'm sorry, Belle, for scaring you. And you too, Z, I know you moved away. It's just I hate the idea that you were hurt. Did anyone notice? How come I never noticed?" he asked upset and I took his hand into mine.

"I took some steps and precautions so no one noticed. Belle noticed because I was having difficulties breathing after the first severe beating. This was, what, two, three years ago that you noticed? And it's been going on for about 5 years maybe? Not sure, didn't keep track. And besides, most of the kids who did it already left school, only maybe 4 or 5 are left," I said thinking of the few who always wanted to be part of the popular group, wannabes.

"Names, please? I promise I won't hurt them, but I want to keep an eye on them," he asked - well pleaded really. I sighed and glanced at Belle and Calum who were watching us curiously. Finally I said, "Fine, it was Max George and his gang. **(Recognize the name?** **XD** **)** You know, Siva and Nathan and the other two. They're the only ones here."

I rubbed at my forehead, a small ache forming behind my eyes. Samhain was a powerful time, and the spirits of the world became stronger. I was able to fight them off, but Belle on the other hand would most likely need help. Her shields were strong, but Samhain she needed extra help.

"Those guys who call themselves The Wanted?" Belle said angrily and I nodded. "Knew there was a reason why I never liked them. They're a slightly known band in the muggle world too, but they don't have many fans. As my sister and I say, they're an endangered species," she said matter-of-factly and I started laughing.

"Do you know what would be awesome? If you guys started a band. You two and maybe Niall, Harry and Louis. They're amazing singers too," Calum said and I looked at Liam interested. "That's not a bad idea, wanna try? We can talk to the other three tonight," he asked and I nodded slowly. "Sure, let's try," I agreed and he grinned.

"This is going to be fun," Belle said excitedly and I rolled my eyes. "But I still need to get you guys ready. You two, out there," she ordered Liam and Calum, pointing to the sitting area. The two raised their hands and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Belle turned to me and soundlessly pointed to the closet. "Get your clothes," she ordered and I bowed playfully and said, "yes master, whatever you say master." She grabbed my pillow and smacked me with it. "Silence peasant," she said amused as I dodged the attack laughing.

I went into my closet and grabbed the outfit Belle had made yesterday. I tossed it onto the bed, being careful with the bow and arrows. "Okay, now strip and change," she said and I smirked but did as she said.

I changed my jeans first, taking off my shirt so Belle could help with the bow sheath and shoulder strap. I strapped on my boots and stood so Belle could examine me.

After a couple minutes study, she nodded and steered me to my desk and sat me down. She had multiple hair supplies and some simple makeup stuff that I had no idea what were called.

"Just relax and let me do my stuff. I learned everything I know from Louis' sister's makeup videos and my sister. You'll look even more amazing in no time," she said professionally and I smiled, nodding and closing my eyes.

For the next 15 minutes, Belle brushed, dabbed, sprayed and combed until she finally stopped and looked at me critically. She grabbed some kind of smudger and smeared some of the eyeliner under my eye before nodding.

"Now you look absolutely stunning. Let your wings out," she said and I stood, moving back and releasing my long midnight purple wings. She grinned proudly as I stretched them as far as they could go in the medium-sized room.

"Now you look like an Angel warrior. Which is what you are technically," she said amused and I rolled my eyes. "Of course, love, whatever you say," I said playfully, but really, I accepted the rundown. Honestly, I felt like a warrior. This was going to be fun.

Belle grinned and said, "Okay, now quickly draw and nock an arrow. Let's see if you can use it with no problems." I nodded and stood back some, moving my wings to flight position. Belle moved out of the way as I quickly grabbed my bow in a familiar pattern and drew an arrow, nocking it quickly and aiming it in front of me.

Belle breathed, "Wow," as I straightened my spine, shoulders straight and wings out. She cast a wordless spell, a mirror appearing in front of me.

I stared at the reflection. That was me? He looked too powerful to be me. The guy in the mirror's hair was and styled so it looked messy yet orderly. He had a thin line of eyeliner, making the dark brown eyes stand out more. There was highlighters on the cheekbones, making them even more prominent. The clothes were hugging his body perfectly, muscles not quite bulging but were very noticeable, the wings completing the image perfectly.

He was a warrior.

Only thing running through my mind was _Liam is going to be very excited about this._ I lowered the bow and looked at Belle. "Baby girl, this is amazing. Thank you so much, wow," I said awed and she smiled at me happily. "You're welcome, Z. Now I'm going to cast a glamour so no one can see it until I drop it. Pull your wings in," she said and I did as she said. She cast an intricate spell and quickly checked me over, nodding to herself.

"It doesn't look any different," I said, glancing down at myself. She rolled her eyes and said, "That's because it's on you. To anyone else, it appears to be a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Your bow and arrows are hidden, but you can still use them. This is so Liam can't see it until it's time." I nodded and quickly put my weapons away.

"Now, you go find something to do and send Liam in here so I can help him get ready," she said, shooing me to the door. I backed my way out, bowing as I did so. "Yes, my liege, whatever you say," I said and had to quickly dodge a pillow missile as she shouted, "Hush, Mr. Malik!"

I left laughing, almost running into Liam since he was near the door. "Oh! Hi," I said giggling, holding onto his arm. He just smiled amused, steadying me as I almost fell over. I swear, I wasn't drunk, just feeling weird.

"Are you okay, love? Belle didn't get you drunk, right?" Liam asked amused and I shook my head. "No, just hyper, Belle wants you in there now, I'm supposed to be going to find something to do, so I'll probably go finish my Potions and Transfiguration homework," I said quickly, barely taking a breath.

He blinked but nodded. "Okay, Calum, watch him please, don't let him get into too much mischief," he said and I pouted. "I don't need a babysitter, Liam, I'm 17 and a Cherubim, I'm fine by myself," I said rolling my eyes. He just kissed my forehead and headed to technically _our_ room since he was over so often.

Calum was relaxing on the couch, arm over his eyes and some music playing nearby. I was sure it was Green Day. Calum had been the one to figure out how to get around the spells around the school and play radios or iPods and phones, and only our group had the spell. Thank gods too, I would have died without any kind of music around me.

I sat down, pulling my textbooks to me from where they were resting on the coffee table. Potions. Gross. I preferred DADA or COMC. This particular potion we were working on I'd have to be careful with since it would most likely hurt me- or Liam now- because it targeted non human creatures. Why we were learning it, I had no idea. Probably because of the multitude of werewolf attacks happening constantly the last few months. This might be helpful with our battle against the fallen Angel trying to hurt us, though. Might hurt him enough to let people get away and for me to release him to purgatory.

I shook my head trying to concentrate on my work rather than distracting thoughts. I worked on my essay for the next 20 minutes, finishing finally. I stretched, glancing at Calum who had fallen asleep.

"Zayngel, your friends Michael and Niall wish to enter," Zengel said, startling me. He had a second portrait above the fireplace, making it easier for him to talk to me. I nodded, saying, "They can come in." My Angel nodded and went back to his main portrait.

A couple seconds later, the two Gryffindors walked in, hand in hand. "Hey Z!" Niall said loudly and I quickly shushed him. "Calum is sleeping, leave him that way," I hissed, glancing at the still sleeping boy.

Niall and Michael nodded, sitting on the loveseat carefully. "Aren't you going to get ready? The ball is in a couple hours," Michael asked and I smirked. "I am ready, Belle put a glamour over it so no one can see it until I want them to. Belle is most likely going to do the same thing to Liam, and herself until the ball," I said amused and he nodded.

"Well, what's your costume anyway?" Niall asked, still semi loud seeing as he literally didn't know how to be quiet. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I'm am Angel warrior, with my weapons and I will have my wings out tonight, I'm going to kind of out myself as an Angel."

Niall grinned, eyes lighting up. "You mean we finally will be able to see your wings? At least in full?" he exclaimed happily and Michael quickly pressed his palm against the Irish boy's mouth, trying to quiet him down, but it was a little too late.

Calum groaned, rolling over and suddenly falling off the couch. Niall and Michael started laughing as the younger Ravenclaw sat up, rubbing his head. I shook my head at him, laughing too.

"Was it necessary to be so loud? I was sleeping," he grumbled, moving to settle on the couch again. Niall smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry Cal, you know me, I can't be quiet."

Michael watched his boyfriend fondly as Calum rolled his eyes, stretching. "I believe everyone knows that Niall," he said and Niall grinned.

Calum turned to me and asked, "Belle getting Liam ready?" I nodded and pushed my homework away, not wanting to do another essay. "Are _you_ ready?" he asked and I nodded again.

"Calum! Get in here please!" Belle shouted as she sent Liam out, looking normal. Tight white T-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans, hair up in a simple quiff. It was a normal look, but he looked amazing as usual. I could see the mirage of the glamour, and knew if I tried hard enough, I would be able to break the spell, but I wanted to be surprised.

Liam smirked at me as Calum stood and moved quickly to his girlfriend. Belle grinned at me and shut the door. Michael and Niall raised their eyebrows in unison at the sudden tension in the room.

"Whelp, we'll be going, see you guys at the ball," Michael said quickly, standing and pulling Niall to his feet. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the gorgeous man in front of me. The two Gryffindors left quickly, the portrait hole opening and closing swiftly.

I stood and moved to my mate, throwing my arms around him and pressing my mouth against his eagerly, loving the taste of his mouth. He made a sight noise of startlement, but quickly kissed back, arms winding around my waist.

I hummed, mind in the clouds. Liam chuckled lightly, opening his mouth to swipe the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up, letting our tongues meet in the middle. I let out a moan, cheeks flushing in embarrassment right after. He just kissed me harder, hands pulling my waist up against his.

It felt like years later, but eventually I had to pull away to breathe, yet the slightly younger Angel didn't stop. He started trailing small, hot kisses down my jaw and neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. I let out a breathless moan as he latched onto my sweet spot, sucking a mark.

My rather tight jeans grew even tighter as Liam trailed his fingers down my sides and moved to grip my bum. I hummed and pressed my hips against his, whimpering at the sensations running up my spine.

"L-Liam, Belle and C-Calum are in the -mmm- other r-room," I gasped, feeling his fingertips slowly slide into my waistband. He just chuckled deeply, removing his fingers and taking my hand, pulling me to the extra bathroom.

"We won't be bothered here," he said slyly, pulling me once again against him. I giggled -very manly too, I will point out - and wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers delving into his hair and mouth upturned for another kiss.

**~SLIGHT SMUT! JUST A** **WARNING~**

Liam just chuckled, leaning down slightly and pressing a rough kiss to my lips. His arms tightened around my waist, our hips rubbing against each other's. I groaned, loving the feel of my mate's body against mine.

He pulled away from me, smirking at my needy whimper. "Let me take care of you, Angel," he said, voice full of lust and love. I nodded, gasping as he fell to his knees, eyes looking at me wryly.

He unzipped my jeans, surprising me that he could tell through the glamour. "H-how can you see through th-the glamour, Li?" I asked weakly, and he shrugged. "I can't, I just know where exactly you are," he said and pulled me out.

He quickly swiped his thumb across my tip, rendering me speechless. I just whimpered, his tongue massaging me from base to tip. My head fell back, loving the feel. His lips wrapped around my head, eliciting a gasp from my throat.

Slowly, he started bobbing his head, hand jacking off whatever his mouth couldn't reach. I whimpered, hands pulling on his hair. "F- Fuck Liam, fuck fuck fuck, ungh," I groaned, head falling back against the wall again, knees feeling weak.

Liam hummed, vibrations going up my dick causing me to whimper. "L-Liam, fuck, I'm c-close, shit, hmm, please," I gasped, feeling the coil in the bottom of my belly. He slid his mouth back slightly and pressed the tip of his tongue into my slit, sucking hard. I cried out as I came, Liam taking all of it in, swallowing.

**~ END THANK YOU PEOPLE**

My knees almost gave in, my head in a daze. Liam chuckled lightly, standing and helping me stay up. "Mm, you're amazing Li," I sighed and he smiled.

"C'mon love, let's get you fixed up and go back to the sitting room before Belle and Calum come out," he said, tucking me back into my jeans and fixing my clothes. I flushed, helping to fix my clothes.

Liam took my hand, opening the door and looking out. "They're not in here, come on love," he said and I followed him and sat next to him on the couch, resting my head in his lap. I was surprised that my weapons hadn't been in the way the entire time. Even now I couldn't feel them. Belle did good with the design.

"Can you see through the glamour, Li?" I asked and he shook his head. "No, but I can see the mirage of it, but I want to be surprised, and Belle would probably try to kill me if I tried to break it," he replied and I smirked.

"Of course I would, I spent too much time on it," Belle said suddenly, startling us. I looked up to see her and Calum standing, both with a glamour over their outfits. "Hence why I didn't attempt to," Liam said amused and Belle rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so the ball starts in about an hour, so we're going down to the common room to find the Pierce the Veil guys and Kellin, the YouTubers and the rest of the guys. Come hither, peasants," Belle said, waving her hand and walking to the portrait hole.

We all rolled our eyes and followed her, my legs a little unsteady from, *cough cough*, earlier. Liam supported me amused. "You okay?" he asked lowly and I made a face at him. "Just peachy, love," I said sarcastically and he smirked.

When we got to the common room, Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony, Louis, Harry, Johnnie and Kyle were all sitting around the couches, taking up the best part of the room. Calum and Belle moved to sit next to Louis and Harry, Belle throwing her legs over Louis' lap. Harry just rolled his eyes and set his hand on her ankle. I grinned at them.

I frowned as Sophia Smith skipped to Liam from where she was hanging with Danielle Peazer, who was actually pretty cool, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "Hi Li-Li, do you like my costume?"

She was wearing a really tiny black cat outfit, hardly leaving anything for the imagination. I barely bit back a snarl as she pressed herself to Liam's chest.

My mate looked uncomfortable, eyes looking anywhere but her. "U-Um, sure, it's okay, but can you please, um, back up? I don't really like you hanging on me, especially in front of my _boyfriend_ ," he said, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

She huffed, letting go of him and sending me a glare. She looked back at Liam and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Save me a dance, babe," she said and sauntered away.

Liam shivered and moved to my side, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I pressed a kiss to the mating mark on his neck. He shivered, leaning down slightly to kiss the mark on my neck, sending shocks down my spine.

"Remember, Angel, I am yours and you are mine. Nothing will change that, I promise," he whispered and I relaxed, nodding. I held tighter to my boyfriend, showing to everyone in the room that he was mine.

"Okay Zayn, we know you're together, come sit down before Kellin and the PTV boys have to go," Belle said and I smirked, pulling away and looking at her. "Some people don't know, and need a little reminder," I said casually, and she rolled her eyes.

Liam chuckled lightly and led the way to the couch. We settled next to Johnnie and Kyle, the two Gryffindor 5th years cuddled together. They were dressed in an Iron Man and Thor costumes. Johnnie was in the Iron Man costume and Kyle was Thor.

"What are you guys going as?" I asked and rolled my eyes at the obvious question. Johnnie smirked and said, "Us YouTubers are going as the Avengers. Damon is the Hulk, Alex is Black Widow, Bryan is Hawkeye and Jordan is Captain America. It's obvious who Kyle and I are going as."

I rolled my eyes again as Liam snickered. "How about you guys? What are you going as?" Kyle asked and Liam and I exchanged glances before shrugging. "You'll see later at the ball," Liam said cryptically and I saw Belle smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Which is in about thirty minutes. We have to go," Vic said standing and taking Kellin's hand. Jaime, Tony and Mike stood also, stretching. The rest of us waved bye as the small group left.

Belle was chatting with Louis and Harry while Calum watched her with a pure lovesick expression. It was so cute it made me fanboy. Because obviously I was a boy, not a girl, so I didn't fan _girl_ _._ But it was still really freaking cute.

Belle looked over at the clock and moved to stand. "We have about 20 minutes to get down there so why don't we drop our glamours and show our costumes?" she said excitedly and I grinned. "Alright, let's do this," I said standing and stretching. "But the final piece of my costume won't come out until we get to the Great Hall."

Belle nodded in agreement and had everyone stand. I realized now that Louis and Harry had glamours over their outfits too. "Okay Zayn and Liam will be the last two to get theirs off, so we'll start with Larry," she said and pulled out her wand, moving it in an intricate manoeuvre.

Their outfits were revealed, showing Harry in tight black leather pants, a sheer black tank top, combat boots, hair styled in a quiff, and a smudge of eyeliner tracing the quite striking emerald eyes shining mischievously as he looked at his boyfriend.

Louis was in a similar outfit, but rather leather pants, he had on some really tight ass, dark grey jeans, a sheer, slightly lighter, grey T-shirt and matching combat boots with Harry. His hair was trimmed slightly and styled so it looked messy yet neat. His cerulean blue eyes were outlined with a thin layer of eyeliner, making them even more noticeable than usual.

They both looked like warriors.

In the 5 seconds it took me to make these observations, Belle had gotten up and circled the duo. "Good, you managed to keep your outfits neat. Okay, me and Calum next," she said and Calum stood, nodding.

She did her intricate manoeuvre again and her and Calum's glamours fell off. I let out a low whistle as their outfits were shown.

Belle had a tight red and black corset-like shirt and black jeggings, and mid-calf boots that had no heel. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid, fishtailed on the bottom. She had thick eyeliner and smoky eye shadow in shades of gold, grey and black.

Calum had matched the colour scheme, black jeans and a tight black muscle shirt with intricate red designs. Black combat boots completed the outfit, laced with gold and red shoelaces. Hair done in a sideways sweep, a new blonde streak in front. No makeup, but he didn't really need it.

"You two look amazing, wow," I said impressed. I blinked as I noticed the weapons attached to their hips or backs. Belle and Louis had double swords attached to their backs, Belle with a bow and arrow over the sword, Calum with a crossbow and Harry with a staff and a rapier across his back.

I frowned. "...but what's with the weapons?" I said cautiously and Belle grinned. "We're your backup! There's no way in hell that you're going to fight alone," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no no no, uh-uh, nope! You guys are going to get yourselves killed! This - this is something I've been training for my _whole life!_ You guys may have what, a couple weeks worth of training? This threat is dangerous, powerful, and lacking care as to who he hurts. If one of you got hurt, I would blame myself for not stopping you, preventing anything. I can't lose any of you, I just _can't,"_ I cried, shaking my head.

Liam and Belle moved to me, both wrapping their arms around me. "Z, we promise to try our _hardest_ not to get hurt, okay? But we want to help. We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if we didn't help you and something happened while you protected us. We can do this, trust us," Belle whispered and I hugged her tightly.

"Baby girl, I _do_ trust you. I would trust all with my life, but it's _them_ I don't trust. I understand that you guys have trained, but this person will probably have years more training than all of you combined. I have been training since I was first able to walk. And besides," I added under my breath, "you're _pregnant._ You could do something to the baby."

She bit her lip and glanced down. "But I- okay, _I_ won't fight, but I can't speak for the rest," she whispered and I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you baby girl," I said quietly and she smiled weakly, hugging me tightly.

Keeping my arm around her, I turned to the rest of the group and squared my shoulders. "I'm not happy with you guys fighting, please reconsider? If one of you got hurt, I-I don't know _what_ I would do," I begged, resorting to use puppy eyes. It was a low blow, but I really didn't want them to fight.

It worked for the most part, everyone except Louis and Liam finally giving in, promising not to fight. Louis and Liam gave me stubborn look, twin glares clear in their expressions. "Zayn, no matter what, you aren't getting rid of us. Don't try to argue, you _know_ you need help. You may have all this experience, but even the strongest person needs help sometimes," Louis said firmly, Liam nodding behind him looking slightly startled at the wisdom the oldest of all of us displayed.

I bit my lip, feeling conflicted. "If _anything_ , and I mean _any-_ _fucking-thing_ _,_ happens, you _find me._ I do not want _any o_ f you to fight if I can prevent it. So _find me_ ," I said finally, firmly, and forcefully. There was no way I was going to let my family and friends get hurt.

Louis and Liam nodded quickly with wide eyes. My angelic aura had grown and pressed against the group in my desperation, putting extra emphasis on my words. It receded once I received my assurance and slumped onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want any of you to get hurt, it would hurt me more than any weapon could," I whispered, head hanging. Liam sat next to me, taking my hand into his own. "Just like we don't want our guardian angel hurt. We love you Zayn, just remember that," he said softly. I nodded, sighing.

Belle walked over to me, kneeling. "How about we try to ignore the chance that something might happen tonight and focus on the fun to come. C'mon, we still need to reveal yours and Liam's outfits," she said cheerfully, slightly forced. I gave her a half smile and nodded, standing.

"Okay so I'm going to reveal yours, ready?" she asked happily, pulling out her wand. We nodded, moving a good distance apart for room. She quickly moved her wand in an intricate manoeuvre, a small rush moving over Liam and I. I looked at Liam and all thought left my mind. _Holy fucking shit._

He had a tight, sheer grey muscle shirt and a leather jacket over that. Black skinny jeans and combat boots completed the look. Curly hair trimmed slightly and styled into an organized mess, a very thin line of eyeliner framing his chocolate brown eyes, making them pop out even more. Add the double swords attached to his back and he made a formidable sight.

It was fucking amazing.

"Wow," I breathed, barely intelligible. Apparently he was having the same reaction as he nodded slowly, eyes trailing down my bare torso and arms. I could faintly see Belle smirking with her arms crossed beside me, but my attention was entrapped by my mate.

Liam made a movement as if to move to me, but before he could, a loud gasp and a flash of black rushed by me, knocking me over into Louis, who quickly caught me. I shook my head disoriented and looked up, freezing as the scene in front of me.

Belle was being held by Calum, the younger girl looking as if she had been shoved. Someone had their arms thrown around Liam's neck, my mate looking startled and slightly uncomfortable.

I stood up straight, pulling away from Louis and growling low in my throat as I recognized the figure hugging Liam. She completely ignored me, focused on Liam completely. "Li-Li, you look amazing! Now we can be the hottest couple at the ball!" Sophia Smith said excitedly.

Liam made eye contact with me, smirking. I paused, confused. What was he going to do? He looked at Sophia, grinning. "I will be part of the hottest couple at the ball, but just not with you. My beautiful date is right there, so if you'd please," he said matter-of-factly, carefully pushing her away and moving to me, wrapping his arm around me.

I smirked, eyes meeting her angry glare. I didn't say anything, just watched her steadily, calm now that Liam was by my side. She straightened up and gave Liam a sickly sweet smile, saying, "Save me a dance darling," before sauntering back to Danielle and Eleanor.

Liam shivered, shaking his head and tightening his hold on me. I looked at him, grinning and letting my shoulders relax. I pulled away from him and turned around to face everyone else. Only to find everyone frozen, it completely quiet in the room.

"Zayn Malik, Cherubim," a female voice said and a shiver of fear travelled down my spine. I turned around again quickly, manifesting my angelic aura and moving to battle position. I stiffened as I saw who was speaking. Not a surprise.

"How did you know I am a Cherubim?" I asked challengingly, and she smirked. "I have my ways. Just like I was able to freeze time temporarily. You and I aren't so different, Malik," she said and I snarled. "You and I are _nothing_ alike, you're just a desperate, power-hungry _slut_ whereas I am a Cherubim just trying to keep my family safe. Those are nothing alike," I sneered, and she shrugged.

"We both have an upper power of whom we answer to, we are singled out for being different, and we love those who will never love us back," she said and I laughed sarcastically. "Never love me back? Liam loves me, he's proved it time and time again, so I'm sorry, but I believe you are mistaken in that," I said mock sympathetically, giving her an over exaggerated sad expression.

"As for my upper powers, I willingly follow them, for they made me who I am today. I owe them my life, so I am their soldier. You follow yours most likely unwillingly, suckered into service under false hopes of power and rank, things that will probably never come to you. And I'm singled out? I have a large family and true friends behind me, and they accept me for _me_ , not because of my status. Fuck, they didn't even know of it until this school year, so they loved me for _me._ You are surrounded by fake friends, people who enjoy using you. They act like a friend to your face only to talk shit behind your back. So, no. We are nothing alike," I said, advancing on her until I was leaning over her.

She backed away nervously, adjusting her shoulders. "We are more alike than you know, Malik. You'll see tonight. So you better watch out, and keep an eye on your "family"," she sneered, walking away superiorly. I growled low in my chest, imagining daggers embedding themselves into her back.

I moved quickly back to the group, reaching Liam's side just as the spell cancelled and time resumed. "Sophia is such a fucking bitch, ugh. Oh well, let's head down to the Great Hall, the ball will be starting soon," Belle said, smiling at me.

I nodded, slightly disoriented. _Keep an eye on your "family"_ kept running through my head, the words putting my senses on high alert. Liam took my hand, giving me a concerned look. I gave him my most convincing smile, which worked. I had a pretty good mask, years of experience.

We headed down, Louis, Harry, Johnnie, and Kyle ahead of us, Calum behind us and Belle beside me. _Love, what's wrong?_ Liam's voice sounded in my head. I gave him a quick glance, biting my lip. Should I tell him about my conversation with the insider? I didn't want him to worry. But I also didn't like keeping stuff from him.

After a second's debate, I said, _the insider spoke to me, said that I needed to keep an eye on my friends and you, that something was going to happen tonight._ He frowned, glancing around at everyone. _Then you and I can keep an eye on everything and everyone while keeping everyone else in the dark. They need to have a good night,_ he said matter-of-factly and I smiled. I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"So I have a question. How are you gonna reveal yourselves?" Calum asked behind us and Belle looked at him with a sly grin. "I have an idea, I'll explain once we reach the others," she said mysteriously and I laughed, feeling her excitement. "Then let's hurry," I said cheerfully, reaching out and linking arms with her.

We reached the Great Hall within minutes, Louis, Harry, Johnnie and Kyle all laughing loudly at something Harry had said, probably to make him feel better because honestly? Harry had some of the worst jokes ever.

Niall, Michael, Luke, Ashton, Bryan, Jordan, Damon, Shannon, and Alex were all waiting. Niall, Michael, Luke and Ashton were all dressed in some variety of battle get up whereas Shannon was dressed as some yellow creature with a lightning bolt tail. I looked at her confused, wondering what the h-e- double-hockey sticks she was.

Belle squealed, rushing to her obviously knowing what she was. "Pika-pika!" she said with a high pitched tone. Shannon grinned at her and said, "And being a witch, I can shoot actual bolts." Belle smiled widely. "Best part about this life," she said, high-fiving her.

I looked at Liam confused. He laughed, saying, "She's Pikachu, from a muggle card game called Pokémon. It's quite fun." I nodded slowly, still slightly confused but decided to let it go.

"Right, well, Belle?" I called and she turned to me questionably. "What was your idea to out me?" She grinned and walked quickly to me, grabbing mine and Liam's hands. She pulled us near the door, away from where anyone else would see us.

"Okay, so what I was thinking, all of us would go in formation and would stand in the doorway. Then when I gave you the signal, Zayn, you two would fly in, do some sort of manoeuvre, and land in front of us. I can make some mist in our intermediate area, and when you land, it would create a mysterious feel. Would that work?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.

I thought about it for a second, picturing the scene in my head. A smile grew on my face as an image of Liam surrounded by mist, standing tall with his gold and white wings spread out behind him filled my mind. "That sounds absolutely amazing, baby girl," I said, grinning at Liam. Belle rolled her eyes and smirked, obviously knowing what I was picturing.

"Brilliant, alright, let's go tell the others and set up the formation," she said excitedly, taking my hand and Liam's before pulling us to the group.

"Alright, listen up! I have the formation ready so if the YouTubers would head in please, I would appreciate it!" Belle called loudly and the Avenger group plus Shannon waved, heading inside. We could hear Vic singing Match Into Water, the crowd enjoying it.

Belle turned to the rest of us and studied us for a second. "Okay, so Louis and Harry, you two will stand to the left of Calum and I, Ashton behind you. Michael and Niall, to the right of Calum and I, Luke behind you. I'm going to create some mist once we get inside, to get as many people's attention as possible. Then I'll contact Zayn and you two will fly in, Zayn on the left and Liam on the right. Ready? Did you get it?" she asked and we nodded.

A couple minutes later, everyone was ready, standing in their spots. Belle grinned at me, looking excited. They walked in, Belle subtly creating the mist. I heard Vic say, "I hope your all enjoying tonight! I want to introduce some friends of ours, All Time Low! They're going to perform their song Walls!"

I turned to Liam as the music started. _Zayn we're ready for you_! Belle's voice said in my head. "They're ready, shall we do this and show the world the real us?" I asked and he smiled excitedly. "We shall," he said, pressing a kiss against my mouth before stepping back and releasing his beautiful wings. I grinned and released mine, feeling as if a cramped muscle was being stretched.

 _We're coming, baby girl,_ I told Belle and nodded to Liam. I took off first, giving myself a good burst of speed before wrapping my wings around my body, spiralling through the door of the Great Hall. I heard multiple gasps filter through the crowd, even though Alex never stopped playing. The song he was performing had that kind of badass beat, the perfect entrance song.

Liam had done a similar spiral into the door, his kind of shaky since he was still learning, but he still managed to look graceful. I snapped my wings open again, gliding over the crowd. Pure elation filled me, for the first time, I was allowed to be _me_ , not someone my mother had tried to make me into.

 _Ready to land, my love?_ I asked Liam and he smiled, pure joy filling his features. We flew back to the group, diving fast just to pull up and land in a crouch in front of Belle and Calum. The conjured mist flew up, wrapping itself around Liam and I. I straightened up, wings partially unfurled. I grinned superiorly at the people staring agape at Liam and I, winking at a few of them.

 _Perfect,_ Belle's voice said proudly and I smiled at her. A couple seconds later Professor Austin and the Potions Master, Professor Lakin, walked up to us, eyes glinting in an alarming way. I quickly unfurled my wings in a slightly protective stance.

"Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne, those are some interesting additions to your outfits, may we ask on how you acquired them?" Lakin asked, greed an underlying tone of his politeness. Austin was examining my wings, nodding occasionally as they twitched in agitation and discomfort.

"They were a gift, professor, from a higher being," I said, a barely concealed threat in my voice. "Fascinating, and who exactly is this 'higher being'?" Austin asked and I held my head high. "They are my goddesses, the goddesses of Earth, Magic, and Night. They blessed me on the day of my birth, making me who I am. Liam is my mate, and when he accepted the bond, the blessing extended to him, letting him be my equal, though most of the time, he's my better," I replied, and Liam's love reached me through the bond.

The professors studied us for a second, eyes trailing down our wings. "If that is all, professors, my friends and I would like to join the ball, so excuse us," I said firmly yet politely and subtly gestured for the group to follow.

As we walked away in the direction of the YouTubers, I could feel their eyes burning holes into mine and Liam's backs. From the uncomfortable look on his face, I could tell he was feeling it too. I reached out to grab his hand, twining my fingers through his and squeezing them gently.

He smiled at me tensely, clutching my fingers tightly. I smiled too, a bit more relaxed. "Let's just relax, forget everything for a while and have some fun! We deserve it," Belle exclaimed, smile wide. I noticed Niall smirking and narrowed my eyes.

"Niall, what are you up to?" I asked and he grinned. "I have something that could help with the relaxing," he said, pulling out his wand and waving at a small spot on his side. I rolled my eyes as he pulled out a medium sized flask, most likely full of firewhiskey.

Belle shot me a glance and looked back at Niall. "Who wants a shot?" Niall asked and everyone minus Belle, Liam, Michael, surprisingly Louis and me raised their hands. Niall nodded and Transfigured a bunch of napkins into shot glasses.

I wrapped my arms around Liam, blowing lightly on the spot between his wings that created immense pleasure. He shuddered with a low moan deep in his chest. "Wanna dance?" I asked, getting into the music Alex was playing quite energetically. He nodded, turning around and pressing his mouth against mine hotly.

I grinned and grabbed his hand, taking him to the middle of the dance floor. I brought his body to mine, moving to the beat. "Do you think later we could experiment in bed? I want to know what makes you fall apart," I whispered into Liam's ear, fingers trailing nimbly down his shoulders and back.

He shivered, eyes dark. Bringing us chest to chest, he held me tightly. "I believe we shall, I still need to know your guilty pleasures, my love," he replied, fingernails trailing down my spine. He barely missed that one spot on my wings, grazing the outside reaches by just millimetres.

I shuddered, blood rushing south. "What is that?" Liam whispered, seeing my arousal. "Sensitive spot between the wings, causes intense pleasure," I breathed, pressing closer to him. He hummed, eyes mischievous and dark. "We'll have to test that then," he said softly and I shivered again, looking forward to it.

The next hour or so was spent in a whirlwind of sweaty bodies, loud music, and intimate touches. Liam and I had too many people try and touch our wings, so we had pulled them back in.

We caught sights of Louis and Harry, Belle and Calum, Niall and Michael, Johnnie and Kyle, even Luke and Ashton at one time dancing together. Shannon had met up with her boyfriend, Tyler, and was enjoying the dance with him.

Sophia had tried to cut into a slow dance, but Liam declined, holding tighter to me. She had gotten all pissy, throwing a drama queen scene completed with tears and whiny voices. Liam and I just walked away.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" Vic yelled and everyone cheered. "We only have about a half hour left of the dance so I wanted to bring up my boyfriend, Kellin, to sing with us! This one is called King For A Day!"

The guitar intro started, Kellin cleared his throat and they both started scream singing. " _Dare me to jump off this Jersey bridge? Bet you've never had a Friday night like this!"_ I turned to Liam grinning. "Let's pull out our wings and live like a king," I said energetically and he grinned, nodding.

We summoned our wings, the midnight-purple and white-and-gold appendages spreading wide. "Shall we fly?" I asked and he nodded, getting ready for take off. I counted to three, flexing my shoulder and wing muscles to get myself airborne. Liam followed a second behind, soaring above the crowd.

Vic and Kellin grinned, Kell shouting, " _Alright here we go_!" The sensual tone of the lyric sent shivers down my spine. " _Hail Mary, forgive me, blood for blood, hearts beating. Come at me, now this is war! Now fuck with this new beat_!"

I spiralled mid-air, something catching my attention. Levelling myself out, I looked again. Sophia, with wings? and a familiar figure with a dark hood were standing in front of Belle, Calum, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Michael, my friends all standing defensively. Red flags went off in my head. Something wasn't right.

I sent a pulse to Liam, but the younger boy had already noticed. Holding three fingers up, I indicated _land on the count of three_. He nodded and readied himself. _One, two, three_! I dove, landing heavily in front of Belle and Calum. Liam landed next to me, wings spread defensively.

"Ah, the exact people I wanted to see," the guy under the hood said softly, the voice familiar. I knew this person. "Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked, wings and arms spread protectively out in front of the group. Niall, Harry, and Calum were all buzzed, something not safe for a situation like this.

"Do you not recognize me, cousin?" he asked and my shoulders stiffened. "I remember now. I haven't seen you in years, though. Why are you here? And now?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed. My cousin and I had been extremely close growing up, why would he do this?

"Let's just say I wanted to get reacquainted with my cousin's family. I haven't heard from my favourite cousin in a long time," he said, a slight edge to his words.

Keeping my shoulders tense, I gestured to my family around me. "This is Belle, Calum, Harry, Louis, Niall and Michael. And this is my mate, Liam. How do you know Sophia?" I asked and the bitch pressed against him, smirking.

"My leader introduced us, seeing she was like me, just a couple levels lower than myself. She's been a wonderful asset to my plans," he said smoothly, running his fingers down her arm and to her waist. She purred, pressing her torso against his side in a desperate way of trying to be sexy.

"Right then, back to you. What do you _really_ want? Why are you here? And why won't you leave the past in the past?" I asked, my wings shifting slightly to keep Belle and the rest behind me. Belle reached out, fingers brushing my feathers lightly, a slight shakiness indicating she was terrified.

My cousin smiled slowly, eyes appraising the scene. "I want to take the things you care most about, in revenge of you ruining my life. You're the reason my family won't look at me without disgust, you're the reason why I have to deal with this _wa_ r when I was perfectly fine with ignoring it all. You're the reason why my life has fallen to hell. You need to pay," he said, low enough so only Liam and I could hear it.

"Jav, I couldn't help what I became. I couldn't stop _anything_. I'm sorry everything turned to shit, I'm sorry you got suckered into it, I'm _sorry_ ," I pleaded, my defensive instincts overloading as he threatened my friends, my girl, _my mate._

He shook his head, pulling away from Sophia. "It's too late to apologize, Zayn. Nothing you can say will change my feelings. You _betrayed_ me, and I hate you so much for it," he said, shifting his posture slightly.

I had a second's warning before my cousin, my closest friend throughout my childhood, Javaad, pulled out his dagger and whipped it directly at my throat.


	6. Positive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets injured during his fight with his cousin resulting in a month long coma. He finds out something and when he tells Liam, the younger boy leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing thoughts, mpreg yes

_**Zayn's POV**_  
My eyes widened as the dagger flew at me and quickly threw up my bow to deflect it. It hit the wooden part and ricocheted to Sophia, cutting her arm and slicing some of her feathers. She cried out, clutching her arm and wrapping her injured wing around her waist.

Javaad barely gave her a glance, lunging at me. I quickly retaliated, using my wings to push Belle, Liam, Calum, Louis, Harry, Niall and Michael aside to keep them out of the way. I used the dagger Belle made me, feeling that she had placed some of the creature potion that we had been making in Potions class along the blade. I just had to make sure that I didn't accidentally touch myself with it, or that could be fatal if I didn't get help in time.

Javaad swung at me with his sword, another dagger coming at me from the opposite end. I deflected the dagger with my bow and paired the sword with my dagger, trying to shove him away. I quickly shifted my dagger and made him lose his balance. As he tried to regain it back, I grabbed one of his wings and lifted him up, flying out of the Great Hall and away from everyone else.

 _Li, stay with them and try to keep Sophia away from Belle and the others. Be careful, her dagger has poison on it, deadly to creatures_ , I sent Liam as I struggled with Javaad. He sent back a wordless acknowledgement and I focused on Javaad again.

My cousin managed to get free and before he fell too far, spread his wings and shot to me. I braced myself and let out a gasp of air as his shoulder struck my stomach, him moving to pin me against the wall. I dropped my bow, but managed to keep a hold of my dagger.

"You may be older, Zayn, but I am more powerful, and much stronger. You will do best to remember that," he snarled, pressing the edge of his dagger against my throat.

I felt the metal cut slightly into my skin, but not causing me to bleed, yet at least. I had better work fast to keep it that way, or the poison on it would most likely kill me. Didn't fancy that.

"You are not more powerful, nor superior to me. I have the power of three great goddesses behind me, along with my own abilities as an elder Cherubim. I am above you, Javaad, and _you_ would do best to remember that," I rasped, still struggling to get my breath back.

Javaad growled and shoved me away, me faltering as the blood suddenly rushed to my head. I regained my balance and quickly dove to my bow, scooping it up and expertly nocking an arrow as I maneuvered back up to face my cousin.

I sighted down the shaft of the arrow and let loose one, not aiming for a kill but rather an injury. Javaad managed to move but the arrow still embedded itself into his upper right bicep, causing him to cry out and drop the poisoned dagger. Thankfully the sword wasn't covered in the potion, so all I had to worry about now is getting stabbed in a fatal place.

I put my bow and arrow away and pulled my dagger out, readying it. Javaad ripped the arrow out of his arm, blood dripping from the wound. He glared at me and adjusted the sword in his left hand. Thankfully he was right handed, so he was crippled rather badly.

"Think you're so tough with that bow, huh Zayn? Not able to hit me close range so you have to hit me long range. Well you're a _coward,_ and a weakling, and a waste of space on this Earth," he snarled, adjusting his sword to rip a strip from his shirt and bind the wound on his arm.

"I am not _weak,_ nor a coward, I just know better than to move close to you. You trained more in hand to hand combat whereas I practiced more in long range. I am using my strengths as you were too. And Jav, get some better insults," I said, switching at the end to the childhood nickname I used to call him when we got along to attempt to confuse him with familiarity.

It worked, him blinking confused and the sword lowering. "Jav, honestly, I don't want to fight you. You were my favourite cousin, practically my brother when all I had were sisters. I don't want to do this," I tried to reason with him, and he wavered, biting his lip.

"We were children, Zayn. We've gotten over that. You came here, I went to Durmstrang, we drifted. And all our lives, you never mentioned that you were an Angel. We told each other _everything,_ secrets, fears, crushes, but you never told me this one thing. I had to find out by someone appearing to me in the dead of the night and chanting in some sort of language, and a pain. A sheering pain up my spine and in every nerve. I woke the next morning with blood everywhere and a pair of wings attached to my back. I told my family and they treated me like yours does you. The only thing that this person said was to destroy you, and I could get my life back. You're not worth my life, goodbye Zayn," he said and my heart ached for my cousin. I wished to know who had changed him, but it wasn't like he was going to tell me.

Especially since right after he finished his little speech, he threw the sword at me, the long blade a blur as it flew at me. As it came closer, my instincts screamed at me to move and I tried, moving enough so it wouldn't impale itself into my stomach or chest. Rather, it embedded itself into my wing, a burst of pain exploding from the wound and causing me to stop moving it and fall.

My wing refused to respond, no matter how hard I tried. I fell about 7 metres, landing roughly on my side and good wing. A shock of pain shot up my arm as a loud snap was heard. I screamed, mind fuzzy with pain. Yet I heard clear as day, "You won't defeat me, Cousin. I will come back, and I will finish what I started. But for now, let's go pay a visit to your mate and sister."

I looked up with watery eyes to see him land in front of me and rip the sword out of my wing, eliciting another scream of pain from me. I shook my head and pulled an arrow out of the quiver and painstakingly stood and moved to him. He turned to see me growl at him.

"You will not touch my mate, you will not touch my sister. You will _not touch my family_ ," I snarled, shoving the arrow forward and stabbing him in the stomach, missing almost all the major organs, but still causing a lot of damage. "Leave this school, leave my life, just _leave,"_ I said firmly, my aura glowing around me.

He was doubled over, coughing and stumbling back. He quickly spread his wings and took off, flying out the front doors and into the night.

I collapsed, the blood flowing quickly from my wing and my broken arm and ribs on fire. My wing was burning also, but differently. Why? I tried to focus on it and felt something creeping through my veins. I frowned but then it clicked. Fuck. The poison was on the sword too apparently. I needed help.

I forced myself to my feet, stumbling to the Great Hall. "L-Liam," I gasped, falling to my knees just outside the door. "Zayn!" Liam yelled, sprinting to me. I whimpered as he very gently moved his fingers across my wing and arm, seeing the wounds.

"Zayn!" I heard Belle cry, and looked up to see her running to kneel in front of me. She was crying, hands reaching for my good arm. "I n-need to get the anti-antidote. The sword had the p-potion on it, and it's what pierced my w-wing," I said tiredly, shoulders slumping painfully and eyes closing.

"You stay awake, Z, okay? You stay with me. I'll get you to the infirmary, coming Belle?" Liam said determinedly and I assumed she nodded but with my eyes closed I couldn't tell.

Liam picked me up extremely carefully, cradling me against his chest. My good wing was pulled tightly against my back, my bad one drooping pitifully behind me. My head rolled back, too weak to hold it up. I felt Liam take off, jarring my ribs and arm slightly, causing me to whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, you'll be okay, okay? Just stay with me," I heard Liam say softly, as he landed as gently as possible as a newbie. I moved my head weakly trying to show him I was still here, but I only moved it a fraction of an inch before unable to move anymore.

"Madame Floyd! We need help immediately!" Belle shouted panicky yet sounding as if she was ages away. Everything faded out as the pain took over my body, blackness creeping over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZM~LP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zayn, please, wake up. Please baby, it's been a month, I miss you so much, so much has happened. Belle told Calum about the baby two weeks ago and he went on a rampage but has stuck by her every second, helping. Luke and Ashton have made up finally last week, and now they're dating. Thanksgiving passed, and- Zayn!" Liam said, startled as I moved my head.

I struggled for a little before finally managing to open my eyes weakly. I looked up at Liam tiredly, whispering, "Li..." He looked as if he were about to cry, holding my hand tightly. "Zayn, oh gods, I was so scared you would never wake up, gods," he whispered brokenly, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

My heart ached, as did the rest of my body, but I managed to lift my arm - now healed - and gently wipe the tears from his face. "I'm so sorry, Liam, I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice rough from not speaking so long and sleep.

Liam just rested his head on my arm, hand clutching mine tightly as he cried. Guilt filled me, hating myself for doing this to him. I struggled even more, but managed to move enough so he could have room next to me.

"Come here," I said softly, holding out my arms. He looked up, eyes red and frowned. "I-I could hurt you," he protested weakly and I shook my head. "I don't care, I want you beside me, please," I pleaded and finally, with a lot of hesitation and concern, finally crawled into bed beside me, burrowing into my side.

I held him tightly, ignoring the dull ache in my side where my ribs had broken. "Please, never do that again. You were so pale, you-you didn't move, your heart almost _stopped_ so many times, I just- just-," he said brokenly, clutching my clothes desperately.

"I can't promise to not do this again, I have way too many powerful enemies after me. But I swear on my goddesses, I will try my absolute _hardest,_ to never put you through this again. I will be more careful, okay? I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead, tears falling down my own cheeks now.

"Zayn!" Belle's voice screamed, a small clatter, and loud footsteps. I looked up to see her sprinting at me, books in a heap behind her. She looked as if she wanted to pounce on me but settled for clutching my hand tightly and resting her head on my chest, violent sobs running through her body.

Calum rushed behind her, looking anxious. "Z-Zayn, don't you _ever_ d-do that again! I _need_ you here, I need you," Belle cried, and guilt filled me again. Goddammit, I was such a fuck up. I needed to stop hurting those I love.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," I whispered, voice cracking as tears ran down my cheeks. I looked up at Calum who was trying to calm Belle down, running his hands down her back softly. "As I told Liam, I promise, I'm going to try my fucking _hardest_ to never do this to you guys again. I can't promise it won't, but I will promise I will try and avoid it as much as possible," I whispered and she looked up, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

She nodded, running her hand across her belly. I looked and noticed a small bump, barely noticeable. "How are you and the baby doing, love?" I asked her softly and she shrugged, smiling watery. "We're good, Calum's been taking care of us really well," she replied, voice saying really well but expression saying he wouldn't leave her alone.

I chuckled lightly, tightening my hold on Liam. My boyfriend was still shaking slightly, arms held tightly around me. I looked down to him to see his eyes starting to close but kept snapping open like he was scared of falling asleep.

"Baby, why don't you sleep? You can stay here, it's alright," I said softly, feeling him tense up. "I don't want to fall asleep and something happen to you while I'm asleep," he said shaky and I tightened my hold on him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Li, I'm fine, okay? I promise, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said softly yet firmly.

He nodded, still hesitant but yawning widely again. I smiled, adjusting myself subtly so he could rest better and so there wasn't as much pressure on my ribs. "M' not hurt'n you, 'ight?" he mumbled, already half asleep and I shook my head. "No, it's okay, I'm fine, just sleep," I replied, partially lying. It actually did hurt my ribs and arm, but the knowledge that Liam was pressed against my side made it all worth it.

Liam nodded, the movement minimal since he was already almost asleep. A couple seconds later, he was out, soft puffs of air coming from his mouth. I smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss to his hair. He sighed in his sleep, holding his arms around me tighter. I winced slightly, and Belle cleared her throat.

I looked up at her and she gave me a knowing look. "You're lying, Zayn. I know your face when you're lying. He's actually hurting you right?" she whispered and I bit my lip, nodding slightly. "Its a little sore, but it's worth having the knowledge that Liam is pressed against me, safe. I can deal with it, I've had worse," I replied softly, eyes wandering back down to my sleeping mate.

Belle nodded and yawned. I glanced around, noticing the shadows growing longer as the sun fell past the mountains. "Why don't you two go on to bed. Its late, and I know you're exhausted baby girl. I'll be fine, I'll be here in the morning, awake and ready to see you, I promise," I said softly, reaching out and taking Belle's hand into mine.

She squeezed it, nodding. "I'm sure you've been already, but go ahead and sleep in my rooms, and tell Zengel that I'm okay, awake and that I'll see him in a couple days, if Madam Floyd let's me out at least," I said, wondering where the patron was. Normally she'd be in here, bugging me.

Belle nodded again, leaning down carefully and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Love you Z, and you'd better be awake when we come back in the morning or I'm waking you up, regardless of consequence," she said sternly and I smiled good-naturally. "I love you too baby girl, and I promise I'll be awake," I said amused and she smiled back.

"I'm glad you're okay, Z. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up," she whispered, clutching Calum's hand. A small pang of guilt shot through me again, making me hate myself even more for doing this to my family. "I'm sorry baby girl, but I told you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise," I said softly and she smiled faintly.

She squeezed my hand and let go, moving closer to Calum. "Go to sleep, love, I'll be here in the morning," I said and she nodded, yawning. "Goodnight, Z," she said, waving as she walked away. Calum smiled at me, giving me a peace sign as he followed her. I grinned back and focused on Liam.

His skin was pale, dark rings under his eyes. Hair messy, barely clean, stress lines around his eyes. He looked terrible, yet he was still the most beautiful person I know. "I love you Liam, and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to put you under so much stress. I can't promise that it won't happen again, I'm the leader of a war, but I promise that I'll try my hardest to not do it again, I'll try to stay safe, I'll try to keep you all safe. You and our friends are the most important people in my life, more important that I am," I whispered, trailing a fingertip across his cheekbone.

"Mr. Malik," a hushed whisper called to me and I looked up to see Madam Floyd heading over to me. "Madam Floyd," I replied softly, not wanting to wake up Liam. "How long has he been asleep?" she asked and I looked down, thinking. "Maybe 20 minutes, give or take a few," I said thoughtfully and she nodded.

"You need to rest too, but you need to eat. I'll have one of the house elves bring you a small meal, you haven't had authentic food for about a month. Anything in particular you want?" she asked softly and I bit my lip. "Can you call Cassie and have her bring me some of my favourites? She knows what I like," I asked and she nodded.

"Also, Mr. Payne may stay in here, it's been difficult trying to get him to sleep the last few weeks. Ms. Arnell has managed to get him to his classes, Mr. Tomlinson got him to eat, but no one could get him to sleep. Now that you're awake, he should be better," she said, checking a piece of paper next to my bed.

She didn't notice my guilty frown, my subconscious holding Liam tighter. I had put him through so much, yet he still stayed by me. I didn't know why, even if he rejected me now, he would still be fine. He would even keep his wings and angelic power, just the mating marks would disappear.

I sighed softly, nuzzling into his neck. I pressed a soft kiss to his mating mark next to his birthmark. He shivered in his sleep, nuzzling closer to me. I rested my forehead on his head, remorse almost making me sick.

No, that wasn't remorse. I was genuinely feeling the need to throw up. I pulled away from Liam quickly, wings twitching under my skin. Liam woke up as I moved, ignoring the ache of my ribs and arm as I quickly moved from the bed and onto the floor. I threw up in the trash can next to my bed, my stomach and chest hurting severely.

"Z!" Liam gasped, scrambling from the bed and next to me. I tried pushing him away but was distracted as another bought of sick came up. I finally finished after about three complete throw ups and several dry heaves.

I groaned and sat back, my wings still twitching unsettled under my skin. I released them, carefully avoiding Liam and Madam Floyd and letting them wrap around me protectively. What was wrong? The sickness disappeared just a quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind in its wake just a terrible taste in my mouth.

"Mr. Malik, are you alright?" Madam Floyd asked, kneeling slightly next to me. "You showed no signs of sickness whilst you were unconscious." She placed a hand on my skin, avoiding my wings. She'd tried to touch them once a few years ago and I almost attacked her.

"I'm feeling better, I don't know what happened," I said, slightly breathless and extremely confused. The air swirled around my face and wings, Spirit trying to tell me something that I couldn't quite grasp. It knew what was wrong, I just couldn't hear what it was trying to say.

Liam touched my cheek softly, worry and exhaustion clear in his face. "C'mon baby, let's get you back on your bed," he said softly, a shifting in his shoulders telling me his wings wanted to be released too. "Let out your wings," I whispered, and he nodded. The shirt he was wearing had two slits in the back, making it easier to release them.

I dimly realised that Madam Floyd made a small noise as his beautiful white and gold wings were released, wrapping securely around me as he helped me stand and onto the bed. The slight movement made my stomach churn again, but with nothing else in it, I just gagged slightly and clung to Liam's shirt.

He held me closer, thumb caressing my cheek lightly. "You must lay down Mr. Malik, so I can check you over," Madam Floyd said sternly and I nodded, taking slow breaths. Liam helped me lay back, wings still caressing mine.

Madam Floyd quickly did a diagnostic spell, a sheet of parchment about a foot and a half long appearing from the end of her wand. She frowned at the length of the parchment but didn't comment on it. She scanned it and blinked surprised, a small noise coming from her chest.

"Mr. Malik, how much do you know about male soulmates?" she asked sternly and I flushed. "Not a lot, just that they're rare and often more powerful than male and female soulmates," I replied and Liam interjected with, "Madam Floyd, what does this have to do with Zayn being ill?"

She fixed him with a stern look and said, "Everything, Mr. Payne. I need to know when you consummated your bond." I flushed darker as Liam bit his lip. "The night before Halloween," he said after a moment of hesitation and she nodded as if something was confirmed.

"That fits the timeline," she muttered, looking over the parchment again. I frowned, confused. "Mr. Payne, if you wouldn't mind, I need you to leave. This is private, and no matter how much either of you argue, I can only speak to Mr. Malik alone," she said and Liam started to protest but I shook my head.

"It's okay Darling, I'll tell you later, I promise," I said softly and he watched me for a second before nodding. "Okay love, I'll be in the corridor," he said mutedly and pressed a kiss to my cheek before leaving.

I watched him sadly before sighing and turning back to Madam Floyd. She sighed, rolling up the parchment and fixing her stare on me. "Mr. Malik, are you aware that soul mates may conceive a child regardless of their gender?" she asked and I shook my head slowly, nerves filling me.

"Well, it is possible. Especially as such powerful beings as you and your mate. The night of your consummation filled the air and your bodies with magic, therefore allowing you to hold a child," she said and my brain was refusing to accept the obvious.

"What are you saying, Madam Floyd?" I asked faintly and she gave me a sympathetic look. "You're pregnant, Mr. Malik, about a month along," she said and my mind went blank. Absentmindedly, my hand went to my stomach, fingers clutching my shirt. My wings created a curtain around me, the dark colour blocking out the entire world.

What was I to do now? Liam was going to hate me, leave me, and since I was pregnant, I wouldn't die until after I gave birth to sustain the life of the child. Or at least that's how it worked with female soul mates who had been rejected. I would die from the rejection two weeks after the baby was born.

"Zayn? Love?" Liam's voice asked concerned, sending terror throughout my body. What was I going to tell him? I slowly unfurled my wings and looked up, seeing his worried eyes and swallowing. "H-Hi, Li," I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

He sat next to me, taking my hand gently. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked and I looked around, realising that Madam Floyd was gone. I looked at him directly finally, biting my lip nervously. "You won't hate me? Or leave me? If I tell you and it's kind of life changing?" I asked faintly and he frowned.

"Nothing would ever make me want to leave you, I finally have you. What's wrong baby?" he asked anxiously, thumb caressing the back of my hand. I took a deep breath, my free hand still clutching my shirt.

"She told me something about male soul mates that I didn't know, something about our consummation. It- it created something we didn't plan for. Do you swear not to hate me? Please?" I whisper pleaded, on the edge of panic again.

Liam summoned his wings again, wrapping them tightly around me, his feathers caressing mine softly. "I swear that anything that would happen couldn't make me hate you. You can tell me, love," he replied softly, sincerity clear in his voice and eyes.

I nodded slowly, my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. "Apparently if two male soul mates consummate their bond without taking precautions, the bottom will fall pregnant," I whispered, barely a breath but Liam still caught every word.

The air around us went still, his body freezing and tensing. I closed my eyes, tugging myself away and curling myself around myself. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," I started saying repeatedly, tears building up in my eyes.

"You're sure? That- That you're pregnant?" he asked, voice shaky. I kept my eyes closed but nodded, the tears finally falling. "Oh. C-Can I think about this? Just for a little bit? I- I need to go," he said, standing and backing up, wings twitching agitated.

I let my shoulders slump, knowing this would have happened. Before I could say anything, he was gone, making my heart feel as if it had just shattered. I created a cage around myself with my wings, a scream trying to find its way up my throat.

Madam Floyd hadn't returned, so I pulled my wings in, grabbing the shirt and jeans next to my bed, getting dressed quickly. I left the infirmary, moving quickly, silently and invisibly with my angelic presence. I barely passed anyone, everyone in bed.

I left the castle, trying to control my tears and breathing. I removed my shirt and keeping it securely in my grasp, summoned my wings and took off, flying as fast as I could as far as I could. I glided over the lake, the moon above me sending my reflection blinking back at me over the choppy surface.

I finally felt as if I had gotten far enough, glad my wings never tired. I hovered, looking around. The castle was a tiny light in the distance, barely noticeable even with my eyes. I saw a small mass of land in the middle of the water and went to it, sitting on the sand next to the gentle waves.

I wrapped my wings around myself, letting the tears flow again. The scream that I had been trying to contain finally came out, my hands clutching my hair as the sound rose in volume.

I didn't know how long I sat there before I heard a voice calling for me, deep. Liam. I panicked and stood, moving back into the shadow of the trees, my wings still around me. I watched his form grow larger, his white and gold wings making it clear where he was.

"Zayn! Sweetheart where are you? Zayn!" he was yelling, moving slower as he noticed my small island. He landed on the shore, not 8 metres away from me. "Zayn?" he asked, not seeing me but feeling that I was near. "Baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, or at least I shouldn't have left without telling you more. Please, come back to me," he pleaded, the light of the moon letting me see the tears forming on his cheeks.

I slowly unravelled my wings and moved closer, his eyes fastening on me as I stopped 3 metres away. "Z," he breathed, starting to move closer but stopped as I moved backwards, not wanting to be too close. "Love, I'm sorry, please," he whispered, wings moving unsettled.

I met his gaze nervously, my wings still twitching as they wrapped around myself. "Y- You promised you wouldn't l-leave, and you did," I said brokenly and his shoulders slumped, wings falling. "I know, I did and I regret it. I regret it so much, I'm so sorry baby," he whispered and I shook my head.

"I needed you Liam. I needed you so bad to help me. I never knew that men could have children if they were with their soul mate, I didn't know any of it. I'd hoped you could help me, but you left," I whispered, my wings tightening around my body.

Liam was crying, looking as if he wanted to move closer again. "We're 17, Z, I wasn't expecting to become a dad so early, and then you dropped this on me and how else was I supposed to react? I didn't know what to think so I went for a flight to clear my head but I should have stayed and talked to you, I shouldn't I left and I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," he said and I just looked at him.

"You didn't know how to react? You're not the one carrying the child! I'm scared, Liam. I don't know how carrying a child reacts with a male body. I don't know what's going on, or what's going to happen. I'm scared that Javaad will try and come back, hurt me, the baby, you, the others, I'm just so fucking terrified out of my mind and I don't know what to do," I said, starting to cry again.

Liam ignored my quick movements back as he started walking to me again. I backed up against a tree, Liam cornering me and setting his hands on either side of me. My heart was telling me to hug him, be close to him while my brain was sending flickers of every shitty memory I had, telling me I was pathetic and no where near deserving of his affections.

"Zayn Malik. I promise you, you're not alone. I wasn't in the room, no, but I wasn't going to leave you. I'd rather cut off my wings than not have you by my side. You're not alone, and you never will be. I swear on my life, I'm not giving you up, or our baby," he said sternly yet softly, looking down at me. He wasn't touching me, wings pulled back so they didn't brush my quivering pair.

The tears streamed down my face, my hands subconsciously reaching for Liam's arms. "Don't leave me, don't leave me," I cried, and he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around me, his tears mingling with mine.

"I don't plan to, Zayn, not ever in the near or far future," he whispered, holding me tightly as I cried into his shoulder. He manoeuvred us so we were entwined on the ground, his wings wrapping around me. I dimly noticed his hand resting on my stomach, fingers trailing across the fabric of my shirt.

I didn't know how long we laid there, Liam's wings, arms and legs wrapped tightly around me, but the next thing I knew, he was shaking me and telling me softly to wake up. I whimpered, feeling the chill in the air since it was the beginning of December.

Liam's wings were keeping us warm, but they were only doing so much. "C'mon sweetheart, we need to get back, you can't be ill now," he whispered softly, keeping me close. I nodded, hardly having any energy to move.

But when I finally did move, my stomach twisted, causing me to whimper again and move quickly away from Liam, clutching my abdomen. I threw up heavily, surprising me with how much I had seeing as I still hadn't eaten. Blood started coming up, causing me to start crying in fear. I couldn't stop.

"Fuck, c'mon Z, you're okay, shh," Liam muttered, fear creeping into his voice as he noticed the blood. After what felt like forever, I finally stopped, my body slumping back as my shoulders shook with sobs.

"Liam, it hurts," I whispered, trying to stop my sobs. He held me close, rocking me carefully. "I'll carry you back to the castle, baby," he whispered, pulling me carefully into his hold. He took off, the slight jostling causing my stomach to twist painfully again, bringing about another bout of sobs.

"I'm so sorry, love, I have you, shh," he whispered, flying as fast as he could without hurting me anymore. We made it to the castle within 15 minutes, Liam managing to have relaxed his movements so they started lulling me to sleep.

Thankfully, I had mostly stopped hurting, the pain just a light ache in my torso. He landed in front of the castle doors where Belle and Calum were waiting anxiously. I looked at them weakly, my body not wanting to obey my wishes.

"I've got to get him inside, he was throwing up blood not too long ago," Liam said hurriedly, and my eyes closed, feeling exhausted. "Stay awake, baby, please," he begged, moving quickly yet carefully inside, Belle's and Calum's footsteps following swiftly behind.

I sighed, realising my wings were still out, hanging limply behind me. I pulled them in, not liking how they were dragging on the ground. Or at least attempted to, too weak to do anything other than twitch them feebly.

Liam cursed under his breath, shaking his wings out and taking off again. The slight jolt caused me to whimper again, the pain growing in my stomach. When we reached the infirmary and my bed again, I pushed from his grasp and onto the floor next to the trash can.

I threw up again, feeling as if my body was rejecting something. Nothing but blood and bile came up, and a sharp pain shooting through my body with every shudder racketing my frame.

I heard a muttered voice and a bright light surrounding me. I stopped throwing up, my body collapsing inwards. Liam caught me, my fatigue making me unable to move no matter how hard I tried. He set me carefully on the bed, holding me carefully against his side. What was going on?

"Mr. Malik, your body is rejecting the baby, you _must_ take this potion if you wish to keep it healthy. You have 7 minutes to decide," Madam Floyd said sternly, holding out a vial of green liquid. I looked at Liam, asking him a silent question. He gave a soft smile, whispering, "It's up to you love. I'll love you either way."

I nodded weakly and looked at Madam Floyd. Did I want to keep the baby? Or not? I bit my lip, thinking hard. Finally, I held my hand out shakily, asking for the potion. She smiled and handed it to me, opened. I looked at Liam again, who just smiled encouragingly.

I took a breath and quickly drank the potion, an immediate heat starting up in my chest. I dropped the vial, gasping weakly. Liam's wings wrapped around me, his feathers brushing my bare arms. His presence relaxed me, making the heat bearable.

After about 6 minutes, the heat dimmed down, letting me breathe. I relaxed against Liam, feeling better than I had all day. If a bit exhausted. I yawned, my head falling forward. Liam chuckled lightly, relief clear.

"C'mon baby, why don't you pull in your wings and lay down, I'm going to talk to Madam Floyd real quick," he whispered softly and I nodded, yawning again. He kissed my temple softly before standing, moving away with the patron.

Belle and Calum moved closer to me, Belle looking at me worriedly. "Z, you're pregnant? Too?" she asked softly and I nodded, pulling my wings weakly in. Calum helped me lay down, seeing as I would have just fallen over and most likely hurt myself.

"I just found out an hour after you two left," I whispered and she nodded, hand trailing over her own belly. "I'm going to let you sleep Zayn. I love you, good night," she whispered leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled faintly back, eyes already closing. "Goodnight baby girl, I love you too," I replied already almost asleep.

I heard them walk away, and sighed, my arms wrapping around my middle. Someone sat next to me, hand taking mine. "I'm so happy, my love," the voice said softly. Liam. "We're going to start a family. I have the most beautiful man as mine, and you're carrying my baby. How did I become so lucky? I love you, Zayn. And our baby."

He kissed my mouth lightly, the barest of touches. He laid next to me, pulling me against his chest. He started humming, fingers caressing my stomach lightly. The gentle touches and calming tune had me falling asleep quickly, body relaxing. What a crazy fucking day.

And everything was only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone ever has any kind of negative feelings/thoughts, don't hesitate to message me. I don't know how good I'll be at advice, but i'm here to listen to you and rant if you ever need it alright? I understand how that feels, I've been battling depression for almost 10 years now, you are not alone. I love you all! Stay alive <3


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to Belle's family's home where Zayn, Liam, Calum and Belle get their revenge on the one who hurt her for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, some torture, some drama, a whole lot of crazy. Enjoy!

_**2 months later**_  
It was the day of Christmas break and we all were going to Belle's farm. All of us, Calum, Ashton, Luke, Michael, Niall, Louis, Harry, Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony, Mike, Liam and I at least. The YouTubers wanted to go home being 15, 16 years old each.

All of us were currently in our compartment on the train, Belle sitting comfortably on Calum's lap next to me and Liam where I was perched on Liam's lap. Belle's belly was rounding nicely, being about 5 months along.

Her family didn't know about the baby or the situations involving how she got that way. She was terrified they wouldn't accept it, especially since this would be the first time they would meet Calum. Calum was scared about meeting the family, especially since he was bringing his girlfriend, their daughter, home pregnant. Not by him, but still, they didn't know that.

I'd already met the family and they trust me pretty well. I just hoped they didn't ask about my slightly rounded stomach, myself being three months along. I was planning on telling them about my being an angel this week, but I didn't know how to break being a pregnant male yet.

I looked out the window and saw we had maybe 15 minutes before we reached King Cross station and started gathering my stuff. Liam stopped me, wanting me to be careful. If I worked too hard or forgot to take my potion every day at noon, something could happen to the baby, or me. Liam wasn't risking that and practically never let me do anything.

He shook his head at me and did it for me, causing me to sigh in frustration. I was pregnant, not a fucking invalid. Yes, I didn't need to work too hard, but I was pretty sure I could handle picking up my jumper and two library books. I leaned back against my seat, hand resting on my stomach.

Belle just patted my hand sympathetically, eyes showing the same emotion. I smiled weakly at her, sighing. Liam handed me my small bag, holding only my books and a pen. He had my jumper in his hand, waiting for us to reach the train station before giving it to me since it was quite warm in the compartment.

Thankfully, everyone else was preoccupied with getting their stuff ready to ignore my obvious annoyance, the only one knowing it being Belle. Liam too was oblivious to it, instead working on getting our bags ready to take off the train.

Finally the train pulled up to the station and I sighed relieved. I stood and grabbed my bag, shooting Liam a glare as he tried to take it from me. "I _have_ this, Liam. Enough," I snapped and he held his hands up defensively. "Sorry love, just trying to keep you safe," he said mutedly and I sighed, already regretting snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Li, I just don't like it when you try to do everything. I'm pregnant, not an invalid," I said softly and he took my hand. "I know, but I don't like the idea of you hurting. Seeing it once was enough, I can't see you going through that again," he replied and I nodded, regret filling me again.

I sighed and held out my bag, letting him take the heavier one. I entwined my fingers with his free ones and led the way out. The others had already left and were standing with Belle's family which included her mum and dad, three brothers and two sisters, all muggle.

Her younger sister was staring open mouthed at Kellin, Vic and the rest of the band. She started whispering excitedly to her middle brother, who nodded quickly. Her youngest brother wasn't paying much attention, being 12 years old. He was focused more on the game in his hands to pay attention to the group that had just appeared in front of him.

"Zayn!" Belle's oldest sister said happily, moving forward to hug me tightly. I carefully manoeuvres myself so my stomach didn't touch her and hugged her back, smiling. "Hey Aurora, how's it going?" I asked happily and she grinned. "Extremely well, you?"

"Pretty good, Liam and I are happy, classes are good, life is pretty good," I replied, being absolutely truthful. She smiled happily. "It's about time you got a boy, it took you long enough," she said amused and I made a face at her before laughing. "I was waiting for the right one, and I'm so glad I did," I replied happily, looking over at Liam who was talking softly with Belle's mum.

"Belle! Why didn't you tell me you knew Pierce the Veil or _Kellin Quinn?"_ Belle's little sister Haley finally screeched causing me to chuckle softly. Kellin, Vic and the boys all laughed, moving forward.

"I'm assuming you're Haley?" Kellin asked and she nodded awestruck. "You know my name," she whispered and Vic laughed. "Of course, Belle talks about you all the time," Jaime said amused and she just stared at him starstruck.

"You're real, you're actually right in front of me," she whispered, poking Jaime's cheek softly. The guitarist laughed and surprised the younger girl by pulling her into a hug. "I am very real, Haley," he said and she hugged him back tightly.

Belle was talking to her eldest brother, Daniel with Calum next to her. Her brother was looking angry, Calum worried and Belle upset. I frowned and excused myself from Aurora and moved towards them.

Belle was trying to talk to Daniel while standing in front of Calum, moving her hands quickly. "Daniel, I _swear_ , it wasn't him! It was a guy in Queensbury, he wouldn't stop!" she said, tears building up. Daniel froze, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean, _he wouldn't stop?"_ he asked lowly and she backed up slightly, pressing her back against Calum's chest. I moved quickly closer, my wings twitching under my skin. I wasn't going to release them here, too open, but I really wanted to.

"Exactly that Daniel. I asked him to stop, multiple times, but he _didn't_ stop. He kept going. And it happened more than once. It happened _eigh_ t times this last summer, and _none_ of you noticed, none," she whispered, starting to cry.

I moved closer again, entwining my fingers with hers. "Shh baby girl, shh," I whispered as Calum held her closer to his chest. Daniel looked as if he was about to hit something, hands flexing repeatedly. "What's this kid's name?" he asked lowly and she shook her head quickly.

"It's being taken care of, I promise. Zayn, Calum and Liam are wizards, they can hurt him in such a way that it won't be noticeable and they can make it so that they won't get caught because he won't be able to talk about it. It's fine, I'm fine. Calum is taking care of me, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall, Michael, Ashton, Luke, they're all taking care of me. I'm fine, I'm fine," she said quickly, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

I looked around quickly and noticed a few people staring at us and shook my head. "Lets continue this at your home. Is the cabin house still set up for multiple people?" I said quickly as Daniel tried to argue.

He sighed but nodded. "I'm talking to April and Cisco about this, they will know about this bastard," he said sternly and Belle nodded, wiping her eyes. "Wait till we get home, and I'm staying in the cabin with the others," she said faintly and Daniel nodded.

"Everyone ready to go?" April, Belle's mum, called. Everyone gave the affirmative and Liam moved to me, taking my hand again. He leaned close to me and whispered, "Should we use our presence and just fly to the farm?" I smiled wryly and nodded, wanting to fly.

I went to April and Cisco with Liam, standing nervously in front of them. "Hello Zayn, is everything alright?" April asked kindly and I smiled down at her, her being only 5'2". "Everything is perfectly fine, ma'am, it's just Liam and I have our own way of travel and would like to go to the farm that way instead of the vehicle," I replied and she nodded instantly.

"Of course, it's perfectly fine. If you get there before us, the front door is open, you can welcome yourself in," she said and I smiled. "Thank you, we'll see you at the house," I said pulling Liam to the barrier of platform 9 3/4. She waved and turned back to the multitude of children waiting.

Liam and I left, casually blending into the crowd of muggles outside the barrier. Once we reached outside, we glanced around discretely and took off our jackets, calling out angelic auras to surround us and cover us. _Ready to go, my love?_ Liam asked me mentally and I sent a mental pulse back, telling him I was.

We took off, the wind whipping against our skin and clothes, sending pure elation through me. We glided around the city a bit, just enjoying the time in the air. Finally, I told Liam to follow me, that Queensbury was about a 20 minute flight and that we should get there before the rest did.

The flight there was mostly uneventful, excluding the small scene where my stomach twisted and I needed to land to throw up. It was about noon, so Liam gave me a vial of my potion, which I swallowed quickly, ignoring the bitter taste in my mouth it left after. I'd been too out of it to taste it the first time, but every time after, I definitely tasted it.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that we finally reached the farm, Liam having to follow me since he still hadn't been here before. We got there before the rest did, but we had seen them on the road about 15, 20 minutes away since a vehicle with about 20 people in it travelled considerably slow.

I led Liam to the cabin, going straight to the room I always stayed in. I'd been coming here since my third year, not really ever wanting to go home. I sent a letter on Christmas, but never visited till summer break. And this year, since I was turning 18 in a couple weeks, I wouldn't have to stay home. I could move out if I wished. Which I completely did.

"Is this your room, Z?" Liam asked me, startling me from my thoughts. I looked to see him standing in front of yes, my room and nodded. "I could tell, it feels like you," he said happily, looking inside from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and pushed him inside, knowing he was hesitant from entering the room.

"Li, you're going to be staying in here anyway, make yourself at home," I said amused and he gave me a sheepish grin. "Alright," he said simply, setting his bag near the window seat and collapsing on the bed.

I chuckled, knowing the feeling. This room just felt like home, you couldn't help but be comfortable here. I set my bag near the door and jumped onto the bed next to him. "I'm pretty sure everyone will be going into the other house before coming over here, and it'll be another 15 minutes before they even reach the grounds," I whispered into his ear suggestively and he looked at me with a slow grin.

"Are you really that insatiable, love?" he asked me lowly, hands reaching to pull me against his chest. The contact of his hold sent shockwaves throughout my body, causing me to shiver. I nodded, pressing my body against his needfully. It wasn't my fault the pregnancy made me needy all the time.

**LIGHT SMUT**

He chuckled, hands moving down my back to grip my bum, eliciting a needy whimper from my throat. He smiled again, leaning down to kiss me softly yet numbingly. My front started to fill with blood, my hips rutting against his thigh. He grabbed my hips, stopping my movements.

I whimpered again, needing some sort of friction. I was thankful I had closed the door behind me and locked it, knowing I would convince Liam to do this. He was almost as insatiable as me, and that was saying something.

"What do you want me to do for you, my love?" he whispered commandingly and I just breathed slightly heavily. I didn't know, I just wanted _mor_ e. "M-more, please, anything," I begged, trying to move my hips against his hold but was unable to.

One of His hands let go and moved to my crotch, rubbing lightly at it. I whined, trying to push against his hand to put more pressure, my hands pulling desperately at his shoulders. "Please Liam, p-please," I begged, the small teasing movements driving me crazy.

He slowly unbuttoned my trousers, pulling the zipper down tantalisingly slow. I whimpered lightly again, shoulders shaking slightly from want. My wings were still out, spread out behind me, the feathers quivering too from my shakes racketing my frame.

It seemed like forever but Liam finally took me out of my boxers, barely using the pads of his fingers to touch me lightly. He moved down my body, pressing kisses to my chest, which still had a shirt on, before reaching my waist. I pulled my wings in so I could lay on my back comfortably, glad they had cooled down enough by then.

Liam locked eyes with me, light chocolate brown eyes shining innocently yet hypnotising. I groaned as he slowly started giving small kitten licks around my head and shaft, hand massaging my base the entire time. For someone who had only done this three or four times, he sure knew how to drive a man crazy.

"Fuck!" I gasped as he wrapped his pink lips around my head, sucking softly. I whimpered as he slowly moved his head down, relaxing his throat and taking me all in no problem. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed before, but Liam _had no gag refle_ x. His throat muscles tightened around my head slightly, tongue doing wonders to my shaft.

I cried out, feeling his hand pull at my balls and the tight channel of his throat seemingly trying to pull me in. His free hand still held me down, making it so I couldn't thrust up into his mouth. "Liam Liam Liam Liam," I chanted, feeling myself hurtle to the edge as he quickly started bobbing his head.

"Liam I-I'm close, _fuck_ ," I whimpered, my hands clutching the blankets. He sped up, causing me to cry out. "Liam Liam Liam Liam, _oh gods_ ," I cried as I came, my back arching and head falling back as pleasure coursed through my veins.

Liam kept his mouth on me, swallowing everything I had to give him. My mind went pleasantly fuzzy as I finished, coming down from my high slowly. I felt Liam nuzzle me, helping me back from wherever I was.

I could feel him against my leg, hard and hot as he attempted to press himself against me discretely. I smiled and turned over, reaching down to grasp him firmly. "I'm going to return the favour darling," I whispered, sitting up and moving down his body.

"You sure?" he asked, gasping slightly as I started rubbing his bulge. I nodded, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down enough so I could get to what I wanted. His prick slapped out on his belly, the tip near his belly button. Red, throbbing, it looked delicious.

I licked my lips and looked up, locking eyes with Liam. I started from the base, kissing my way up his shaft until I got to his head before pulling him into my mouth. He groaned, hips shuddering as he tried to not thrust upwards.

I looked at him as I started bobbing my head, the taste of precum strong on my tongue. I could feel him pulsating in my mouth, the shudders that ran through his body as he climbed closer to his climax.

"Z-Zayn, ah _fuck,_ I'm, mm, close, shit shit shit," he gasped, hips moving upward. I relaxed my throat and tried to take him all the way, going as far as I could before my gag reflex kicked in. I pulled back and just sucked on his head, tongue lapping at the steady stream of precum that was leaking from his slit.

He cried out, body jerking as he came hard. I pulled back, the thick white streams hitting me in the cheek and mouth. I kept my mouth open, letting some of it land on my tongue. He went limp as he finished, eyes watching me.

I licked my lips, swallowing all that I could. His eyes were still dilated, breathing uneven. I cleaned my cheek off with my fingers, keeping eye contact as I licked them clean too. He shuddered, pulling me so I laid across his chest. We quickly fixed our jeans so that we were completely covered again.

**IT'S OVER HAVE A GOOD DAY**

He kissed me heatedly, tongue slipping past my lips to entangle with mine. After moments of heated kissing, he pulled away and set his fingers on my cheek. "Hmm, I love you so much," he whispered and I hummed. "I love you too Li," I replied softly and rolled off him.

I set my fingers on my belly, running them over the small bump that protruded from there. Liam leaned down and pressed a kiss to my stomach, a smile forming on his face. I lifted my shirt slightly, letting him brush the bare skin with his fingertips.

Liam didn't say anything, just started singing a slow muggle song, familiar but I couldn't place it. "What you singing, love?" I whispered and he paused his singing looking up and smiling. "It's called How To Save A Life by the Fray, it's one of Louis' favourites," He said softly, humming softly again.

The quiet mood was interrupted by a loud knocking on our door, causing us to jump. I sighed and called, "Yeah?" Belle's voice answered with, "It's me, can I come in?" She sounded nervous and scared, which automatically made me go on high alert.

I waved my hand, unlocking the door with wandless magic. She came in, hands twisting the shirt she was wearing. "Everyone is watching me, Daniel told them all about Jonathan," she whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

I gestured for her to come closer and pulled her against my side. "Hey, if you want I can teach you a spell that will divert any unwanted attention from yourself," I said softly and she looked up at me, a couple tears falling down from her cheeks. Liam took her hand, running his thumb over the back of it.

She bit her lip and asked, "Please? Can you teach me it? I don't like how everyone is watching me like I'm a glass vase." I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Of course, but where is everyone?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Haley and James are talking to Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony, and Mike; Ashton, Michael, Niall, Luke and Calum are talking to Aurora and Louis and Harry are gods know where," she said and I laughed lightly.

"Well, I can teach you the spell, but you're going to need to be extra careful. The baby takes your magic, which is why its dangerous for a pregnant person to perform too much magic," I said cautiously and she nodded.

"Okay, and I have something to tell you," she whispered and I nodded encouragingly. "Yes?" I asked and she took a deep breath. "J-Jonathan is coming over today, said he wanted to see me. I got a letter in the mailbox earlier," she whispered and I clenched my jaw but nodded.

"I'll find Calum and we'll make sure he doesn't see you," I said confidently and she nodded. "He can't find out about the baby, I don't know what he would do," she said scared and I just pressed a kiss to her hair again.

"This baby is 100% safe, baby girl. You're safe, the baby is safe, it's all okay," I promised and she relaxed, nodding. "Okay, the letter said he would be over at 4," she said and I nodded. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and saw it was only 1:30.

"Well, we have 2 1/2 hours to kill, why don't we all go into the actual house?" I said and Belle and Liam nodded, standing. I stood also, wavering as my head swam. Liam wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up so I wouldn't lose my balance.

I nodded after a second and led the way up to the actual house, which was about 10 metres away from the cabin. Haley and the punk boys were sitting on the front porch, Haley talking ecstatically about whatever. Louis and Harry were against a tree a good distance away from the house, Louis having Harry pinned against the bark. The 5SOS boys and Aurora were next to one of the other trees, chatting while Niall attempted riding one of the horses with Michael watching fondly.

I sighed, feeling my wings twitch under my skin agitated. I wanted to fly, feel the wind against my skin, the feeling of being free. But I needed to tell Belle's family about my heritage, and what I planned to do.

"I'm going to tell April and Cisco about my heritage," I said out loud and Belle looked at me curiously. "Alright, I'm sure they're inside watching TV," she said and I nodded. She led the way inside and smiled at Kellin, Vic and the others. They waved, looking amused by Haley's obvious excitement.

"Mama? Daddy?" Belle called and her mum replied, "In the living room." We headed over, April leaning back and petting the dog on the couch next to her and between her and Cisco. "Mum, Zayn and Liam have something to tell you," she said, sitting slightly heavily on the loveseat.

They nodded and looked up to me, causing me to shift uncomfortably. "What's up?" April asked and I sighed. "Its about my heritage, and it's something that you'll need to know to understand everything else I plan on telling you," I said nervously and they nodded, turning off the giant box that had flashing lights and focusing on me.

"When I was born, my father told me that three women showed up in our room. The goddesses of the Earth, Magic and the Night. They blessed me, saying that I'd been chosen as their champion. They gave me certain abilities, extra abilities, and changed me from the average wizard to something major. It will be hard to believe unless you see it, so would you and the kids come outside so I can show you want I need to?" I asked and they nodded, standing.

"James! Daniel! Hunter! Come out here please!" April called as Belle and Cisco led me and Liam out back. Haley and Aurora were already outside, chatting with the others. Liam and I stood slightly separate from everyone, jackets off so the slits in our shirts were visible.

Soon, everyone was outside and watching us curiously, waiting. "When the goddesses blessed me, they made me an Angel. They gave me these," I said, summoning my long, 16ft midnight purple wings. Everyone gasped, even Hunter, the youngest brother, who had finally put his game away to watch me in awe.

I relaxed, loving the feel of my wings out. It would be more like this the closer I got to my 18th birthday since I was going to reach the official age of my full embracement. My complete level of power would come to me, which would hurt pretty bad.

Liam shifted and released his own pair, sighing relieved. Of one of us had our wings out we felt better when the other did too. Although Liam should have given them some warning because even more gasps were heard as his beautiful white and gold wings were revealed, spread out to the full length.

I took his quivering hand into mine, squeezing it lightly. I turned back to the family and said professionally, "Everyone here and the YouTubers wish to be blessed by me, becoming an Angel. They will live for centuries and have wings too, if their power accepts them. They all know the risks and accepts them."

April looked at Belle. "You too?" she asked and Belle nodded. "I want to stay with Calum and Zayn and everyone here for as long as I can. I have to wait until my baby is born, but I will be blessed. And maybe he or she will be blessed too, letting me stay with them for as long as I can. This is what I want Mama, it's okay," she said, wrapping her arms around her belly. Calum walked closer and hugged her tightly to his chest, hands resting lightly on her stomach.

April nodded, frowning. "Can we get blessed?" Aurora asked and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, no. Only those who have their power core strong enough to withhold the intense magical surge that will fill the body whilst the blessing occurs can be blessed, and unfortunately muggles don't quite fit the standards," I said apologetically and she nodded, a slightly disappointed look on her face.

I was turning back to April when I noticed Haley shoot Belle a dirty look, anger and jealousy clear in her expression. I frowned and my wings rustled agitated, feeling the negative aura surrounding her. Liam frowned and looked at me, feeling my unrest.

 _Haley isn't liking this. She's getting angry and jealous towards Belle. I feel like she's going to try something,_ I thought to him and he looked over at Haley. She was still glaring at Belle, the older girl oblivious to her sister's obvious anger.

I glanced at my watch quickly, seeing what time it was. It was about 3:15, 45 minutes before Jonathan was to come. I looked around again and said loudly, "Calum? Belle? Will you come with us?" They looked at us and nodded, Belle understanding what was going on.

They came to us and I pulled Belle against my side as Liam did the same with Calum. I held Belle carefully so neither of our stomachs wouldn't get too much pressure put on them and took off, gliding high above the ground.

Belle giggled, clutching me tightly. She loved flying and I tried to bring her up as often as we could. As long as both of us felt fine, and we could get away from our boys at least. I circled around the cabin as I drifted closer to the ground, Liam and Calum already down.

Finally we landed, stumbling slightly. Our respective boyfriends caught us, our heads swimming slightly. Or at least mine was, I couldn't tell if Belle's was. Although our stomachs swam, being able to tell because both of us clutched our abdomens as we leaned against our boys.

I took a breath, knowing I couldn't throw up. If I did, the potion would come up too and that was kinda keeping my baby and I alive. Finally, my stomach settled and I was able to stand up straight, blinking quickly.

Belle unfortunately didn't have the same luck, her throwing up in the bushes next to the house. Calum was holding her hair back, rubbing her back softly. "I don't know if the flights are worth us throwing up so often," I whispered to Liam, swallowing heavily.

Liam just hummed, kissing my neck lightly. Belle finally finished, leaning back with a faint groan. "I love flying, but I really don't like it when I throw up after," she said raggedly, clearing her throat. Calum chuckled lightly, helping her stand and holding her against him.

I smiled sympathetically at her, knowing the feeling. I sighed and led the way inside, holding the door for everyone except Liam, who made me go inside before him. I sat in the sitting room, keeping my wings against my body but out of the way so I wouldn't sit on them. Which actually hurts like a bitch, extremely bad.

"Jonathan will be here in about 35 minutes, so we need to know what we're going to do with him. I already know what I'm going to do. I've been planning this since Belle finally told me about this the first day of term," I said and the other two guys nodded.

"C-Can I hit him? A couple times?" Belle asked hesitantly and I smiled softly at her. "You above everyone have every right to punish this bastard. You can hit him as many times you wish. I know a spell that can remove marks so you can hit as hard as you want, as often you want," I said happily and she smiled gratefully.

Then she frowned. "But he'll find out about the baby," she whispered, leaning into Calum and wrapping an arm around her stomach. I grinned. "He will, but after we finish tonight, I'm going to remove all memories of tonight so he won't remember anything, just that he's hurting extremely bad, and for a long time," I replied slyly and her smile came back, this time bigger than before.

"I also have a plan for tonight," Calum said, grinning at Liam who just winked. I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Then let's hear it," I said and Liam sat back, running his fingers absentmindedly through my feathers.

"We've been searching for a spell that will remove someone's thoughts of attraction to someone and have him start thinking about someone else, most likely the opposite gender. It took forever to find it, actually, we just barely found it two days ago. It's, kinda dark magic, found it in the Restricted Section in an extremely old book. It looked like it was actually covered in blood?" Liam said and I nodded slowly.

"That's a good plan, but let's not use it unless absolutely necessary. Something found in something like that seems kind of, morbid?" I said and they nodded. "But I also know multiple types of torture that don't leave marks," Calum said and I grinned, relaxing into Liam's hold.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and someone unknown walked in. Liam and I quickly pulled in our wings in case it was one of Belle's muggle friends, but no. It wasn't.

Belle gave a faint squeak as a guy walked around the corner, tall, strawberry blond, green eyes, cocky smirk. "Belle, baby girl, it's been too long. Who are these people?" he asked, looking around at the rest of us.

"J-Jonathan. This is Zayn, Liam and C-Calum," Belle said, sinking closer to Calum's side. I watched the kid's eyes as he looked around at us before looking back at Belle, them widening as they landed on her belly.

"You're pregnant," he said, crossing his arms. Belle nodded and swallowed. "It's mine?" he asked and Calum cut in. "You're a donor, but the baby is mine," he said coldly, normally warm brown eyes colder than the Antarctic sea.

Jonathan watched him for a second, eyes also cold. "You're the boyfriend She told me about," he said and Calum nodded, tightening his hold on Belle protectively and possessively. "I do hope you know she's been mine since we were 11, right?" the blond said and Calum just laughed.

"She's never been yours. She's not an object to own. Yes, she's mine, but I'm her's too. You, on the other hand, are just a rapist and an abuser. And we don't really appreciate that," Calum said calmly, standing and stretching.

Liam and I stood also, our wands falling from their sheaths in our sleeves. I cast a nonverbal spell blocking all traces of the tracking spell the Ministry had on underage witches and wizards. My angelic presence also blocked it, letting us use magic in front of muggles without getting any consequences.

Jonathan paused, looking around at us. "You see, Johnny, Belle is our girl. She's the one who keeps us together. But us three here, and the 10 guys outside keep this girl together. But she wouldn't be falling apart if it wasn't for you," I said lowly, my wings twitching under my skin.

Belle stayed sitting as Liam, Calum and I approached the kid slowly. "I didn't do anything! The bitch was _asking_ for it! She needed to be put in her place, she didn't respect me! I am a _man_ , a woman should respect that," he said angrily and I laughed.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. Belle doesn't need to respect anyone who doesn't respect her. Especially someone who doesn't stop when asked. And I think you should shut your mouth before you say the wrong thing and make your punishment even worse than it already will be," I said warningly.

He blanched, backing up quickly. I waved my wand, putting a locking charm on the door. Calum reached out and grabbed Jonathan's collar, yanking him closer. "You hurt my girl, don't think you're getting away with it," he growled, eyes flashing with his power.

Belle watched interested as Calum threw the kid into the room, Jonathan stumbling and falling to the ground. " _Inacarcerous_ _!"_ I said quickly as he tried to get up and lunge at Calum. Thick ropes wrapped around him, binding his legs and arms, causing him to fall again.

Belle giggled lightly and I smiled sweetly at her before turning back to the tied up boy. "W-What the fuck was that?" he cried, staring at my wand with terror in his expression. "That, is something we like to call magic. Something your little brain will never be able to grasp the concept of," I said sassily and he whimpered.

"You're all a bunch of _freaks_ ," he yelled, pulling at ropes around his wrists. I laughed lowly. "Oh, you don't even have a clue," I said, letting my power flow through my veins as my wings came out. He fell silent as a bright purple light surrounded me, eyes widening with trepidation.

"You, Jonathan Edwards, hurt someone of my family. My girl, my sister, my best friend. That is the worst thing you can do to an Angel. And her soul mate, who will protect her to the end, is not very happy. Receive your punishment, and be thankful it isn't worse," I said, a double timbre echoing throughout my voice.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he whispered repeatedly as my aura glowed extra bright, a thin layer separating from my skin and sinking into his skin. He screamed loudly, body going rigid as the pure angelic power filled him, sending what felt like pure fire flooding his veins.

Calum and Liam watched satisfied, Belle looking more at ease. After a few moments, I pulled the power from him before it would kill him and let it sink back into my skin. Jonathan slumped down where he was sitting, occasional twitches racketing his frame.

I stepped back and gestured for Calum to take my place, knowing my final revenge will have to take place after Liam, Calum and Belle finished with theirs. I moved closer to Belle and smiled softly.

"You feeling better?" I asked her softly and she smiled faintly. "Yeah, a whole lot. It brings comfort knowing he's the one hurting instead of me," she said softly and I hugged her to my side, wrapping my wing around her. She sighed happily and leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder.

Liam walked closer, kneeling beside me. "I just remembered, I know a spell that will make him feel every single pain he's ever inflicted on Belle, and it will stay there until she stops hurting," he said softly and Belle's eyes lit up.

"That's 5 summers worth of torture," she whispered to herself and I flinched, hating knowing this had happened this long and we couldn't do anything about it before. "Can I cast it?" Belle asked hesitantly and Liam smiled. "Of course, I'll teach you the words and the wand movement," he said and they pulled out their wands.

"The words are _karma_ _aeternam_ , or eternal karma," he started and I focused on Calum and Jonathan. The Ravenclaw wasn't doing anything, just talking lowly to him. The kid looked exhausted but kept his eyes on Calum.

Thankfully, there was no visible marks, just sweat and tears covering his face. "You got it baby girl?" Liam's voice distracted me and Belle nodded. "I think I do," she said softly, moving her wand in a short twist and jab motion.

I smiled. "Calum, that's enough for now. It's Belle's turn," I called and the Ravenclaw nodded, putting his wand away. I pulled my wings in and let Calum help Belle off the couch, keeping her hand tight in his. Belle held her wand securely in her free hand, eyes darkening as she took in Jonathan.

"Can you guess where I go to school now? Can you guess what I learn?" she said rather calmly and he watched her face nervously. "I-I can guess," he whispered hoarsely and she smiled brightly. "Good. Then you understand that I won't mess around when it comes to what I feel is within my right," she said matter-of-factly and I laughed proudly.

Belle smiled at me, finally happy completely. She turned back to Jonathan and said, "You ruined whatever childhood or happy beginning I could have had at school with my new friends. I was too _scare_ d to try and socialize with anyone because of _you!_ It's only because of Zayn that I even came out of my shell at all. And Calum. Calum has been the one person I trust above all. And every summer, I come back just to have it ruined. Because of you. You deserve every single thing that is coming to you."

She put her wand into her pocket and walked closer slowly. "I don't like the word hate, but I hate you. I hate you so much," she whispered, swinging her fist and hitting him square in the eye.

His head snapped to the side, a low groan coming from his throat. "You are a fucking *smack* little *smack* _bitch_ *smack* who needs to _learn *_ smack* when to _stop *_ smack* when fucking _told! *_ smack*" she yelled, sobs starting to come from her chest. She threw one solid punch at his nose, causing it to bleed heavily.

She backed up, leaning against Calum's chest shaking. He hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her neck softly. She sighed, closing her eyes before pulling away from him and taking out her wand and pointing it at Jonathan.

"I've been looking forward to the day when I could get my revenge on you. Burn in hell, _miisaniim_ ," she whispered. " _Karma_ _aeternam_ _!"_ she yelled, twisting her wand. Jonathan went rigid, a loud scream erupting from his throat. After screaming for a moment, he went limp and passed out.

Belle dropped her wand and collapsed to her knees, sobs racketing her frame. Calum knelt next to her, picking her up gently and giving me a look. I gestured for him to follow me and led him to the room next to mine, where Belle usually slept when I was around.

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed and I smiled. I closed the door and went back to Liam. He was staring down at the unconscious boy, wand twirling in his fingers. "He couldn't take everything he ever gave to Belle. She went through so much, how did she survive?" he asked broken and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We were there for her. We kept her sane. We kept her happy. Or as happy as we could," I whispered, a couple unwanted memories coming forth front of my brain. He gave me a look, knowing something was off.

"What happened?" he asked and I sighed. "She attempted twice, and both times I caught her," I whispered faintly, remembering the blood surrounding her body when I found her in the forest. Liam hugged me tightly, seeing the tears filling my eyes.

"Do it Liam. Cast the spell. Make it so he won't ever hurt another girl or boy ever," I said angrily, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes quickly. Liam nodded, lifting my chin and pressing a gentle kiss to my mouth. The simple gesture relaxed me, but didn't lessen my want to cast the spell.

Liam faced Jonathan, who was still passed out. He placed the tip of his wand to the middle of the kid's forehead and whispered, " _contra_ _attractionem_ _."_ A bright purple light enveloped Jonathan, sinking into his skin. His subconscious body jerked twice before falling limp again.

I took a deep breath and walked forward, pressing my wand against his head too. " _Oblivious_ ," I said, and a white wisp of smoke like substance pulled from his head and into my wand.

"Can you get where he lives from his memory?" I asked tiredly and he nodded, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked softly and I yawned, nodding. "Just tired, I used a lot of magic and the baby is taking my magic too," I said and he nodded slowly. "Go lay down. I'll get him back to his house and be back for some cuddles, okay?" he said softly, kissing me lightly.

I nodded and stretched. "Love you," I said sleepily and went down the hallway, stumbling slightly. I went to my room, removing my shirt and shoes and laying down under the covers. I sighed, wrapping an arm around my belly and curling up in a ball.

That was how Liam found me about 20 minutes later, almost asleep. I felt him climb in next to me, spooning me against his chest. "Sleep tight, my love," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my mating mark. After that, it was no problem falling asleep.


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve, Belle gives Louis a wonderful birthday present, and some drama happens with Zayn and the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't actually have anything to say, so just enjoy! No warnings, but some adorableness in the beginning and some drama at the end xD Story of my Life

I woke up Christmas eve morning and smiled. Liam was koala-ed to me, arms and legs wrapped around me, still fast asleep. Which wasn't surprising, it was only 8 in the morning.

I squirmed in his hold, needing to pee. Baby was dancing on my bladder. Finally I managed to get out of his grasp and up without waking him, stretching lightly. I moved swiftly to the washroom, the urge starting to hurt.

I relieved myself, sighing. A loud knock came at the door and I quickly fixed my shorts before opening the door. "Z!" Belle said excitedly, tears in her eyes. "What?" I asked, startled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. She practically pushed me onto the couch before sitting heavily next to me.

"I've been awake since 7 this morning, and guess what happened about 15 minutes ago and hasn't stopped?" she asked quickly, almost running her words together in her excitement.

"What?" I asked, starting to catch her excitement. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach, pressing lightly. A second later a gentle nudge hit my hand, eliciting a gasp from my throat. It happened a couple more times as I looked up at her elated.

"He's kicking," I whispered and Belle nodded, eyes wide and happy. She'd been completely different since the first day of break, and this was just the icing on the cake. "He is," she whispered, placing her hand next to mine.

"Does Calum know yet?" I asked, and she shook her head. "You're the first one awake, though I'm sure either him or Liam will wake up soon, neither of us are next to them," she replied and I nodded. If one of us wasn't in bed, it wasn't long before they came to find us.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later both of them walked out. I had my hand back, not touching her belly an were just talking now. Calum came and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and kissing her temple.

Liam did the same to me, nuzzling into my neck. "Happy Christmas eve, darling," he whispered and I smiled, humming. "Good morning baby," I replied, kissing him softly.

"So, Cal," Belle said, her excitement showing again. "Do you know what happened 20 minutes ago?" she asked and he gave a her curious look, a fond smile on his face. "What happened baby girl?" he asked and she took his hand.

After placing it on her belly and holding it there for a second or two, a wide surprised smile graced his features. "Baby girl, our baby is kicking," he whispered, absolute joy clear in his voice. She nodded, tearing up again.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly, sitting up again and kissing Belle softly. "This is the best Christmas gift you could have given me, and it's not even Christmas yet," he said and she giggled, kissing him again and again.

I leaned against Liam, my hand on my own stomach. I couldn't wait for our own baby to start kicking. Liam apparently was thinking the same thing as he placed his hand on my belly next to my hand. "It'll be our turn soon," he whispered and I smiled again, nuzzling into his side.

"What's going on in here?" Louis' loud voice said startling all of us. "Lets wait until everyone wakes up Lou," Belle said, eyes sparkling. "Happy Birthday Lou," I said and he rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Yay for another year of getting older," he said mock playfully and I laughed.

"Still look beautiful to me," Harry's voice said sweetly and Louis flushed. He went to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thanks love," he said and Harry kissed the top of his head.

"So all we're waiting on is Niall, Michael, Luke, Ashton, Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony and Mike right?" I asked and Belle nodded. She yawned, stretching. Calum laughed lightly, obviously still filled with joy. "Tired baby?" he asked and she shrugged. "Kind of, but I'm more hungry than anything," she replied and I groaned.

"Isn't that the truth," I said and she laughed, smacking me with a pillow. Calum and Liam rolled their eyes but stood up. "We'll go get you food," Liam said and I blew him a kiss. "Thank you darling!" Belle called and Calum smiled at her, leaving the room.

Louis laughed. "You two are lucky, people cooking for you with no argument," he said amused and Harry smacked his bum smartly. "I cook for you all the time," he said and Louis rolled his eyes. "Only because you're worried I'll burn down the house," he said and Harry laughed. "That and I love cooking for you," he said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Louis flushed, looking up at the younger boy with bright eyes.

I pretended to gag. "Oh gods, so much _sap_ ," I said dramatically and Belle laughed, pretending to swoon. "Its too much cuteness, feels overload," she gasped, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. We then reduced into giggles, laughing at Larry's bemused expressions.

"What's so funny in here?" Niall's loud and strangely raspy voice asked. We all looked up to see him and Michael standing there, both looking rather rumpled. "Just making fun of Louis and Harry, have a fun night last night you two?" I asked amused and Niall flushed, giggling lightly. He leaned into Michael's side, the younger yet taller boy grinning smugly.

"Seems like it, we got no sleep last night," Vic said, startling us. Niall flushed even darker, skin matching Michael's bright red hair. Belle and I were clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard, seemingly trying to keep our body's together.

"What's so funny?" Liam's voice asked, him and Calum walking back in and bringing the smell of food. Belle and I's laughing slowed until we finally stopped, breathing heavily and watching our boys bring our food.

"Everything you just missed," Belle said, eyes fastened on Calum and the plate in his hand. He handed it to her, smiling amused. Liam handed mine to me, sitting next to me and leaning back. "Which was what?" he asked, taking in Niall's tomato red face and Louis' and Harry's amused faces.

"Belle and Zayn were teasing Harry and Louis for being sappy and then Niall and Michael walked in looking rumpled so they started in on them and then Vic and I walked in and started in on Michael and Niall and that's when they started laughing as hard as they are now," Kellin said simply yet quite effectively.

Belle and I nodded, not going to say anything because our mouths were full. "Oh, there's more in the kitchen, Calum and I made enough for everyone," Liam said as if just remembering it. Louis cheered and moved quickly to the other room, causing Harry to roll his eyes and follow after. Niall and Michael went next then, Niall seeming to want to escape everyone's eyes.

Vic and Kellin sat down across from us, Kellin cuddling into Vic's side. "Where's Mike, Tony and Jaime?" I asked, taking a small break from my speed eating. "Mike and Jaime are probably still asleep, but I don't know where Tony is, he wasn't in his bed," Vic said and I nodded curiously, taking another bite of the bacon, egg and cheese sandwich Liam had made me.

"Want me to search?" I asked, an instinct telling me where Tony was. Vic gave me a curious look but shrugged, giving me the go-ahead. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, searching for the bright red and pink aura that was Tony's. I found it, but not exactly where I thought it would be.

I opened my eyes, surprise probably clear in my expression. "He's in Jaime's room," I said and Vic's eyes widened, Kellin choking on air. "Wait _what?_ " Vic asked and I shrugged. "That's where his aura is. Right next to Jaime's and trust me, there's no way I can get them mixed up, Tony's aura is pink and red, Jaime's blue and yellow," I said and Vic blinked.

"I'm ... Going to go check on them," he said, dragging out the word _I'm._ Kellin nodded quickly, standing and following him down the hallway. I smirked. "Who knew Jaime and Tony had a thing going on. Do their girlfriends know?" Liam asked and I rolled my eyes. "How am I to know? I just found out about the two punks myself," I said sassily and he rolled his eyes back at me.

"Haley is going to be happy about that, she loves the idea of Tony and Jaime together," Belle said off handedly and I laughed. "Like she's loved Kellic for ages now," she continued, studying her sandwich as if contemplating where to bite next.

I laughed again, already done with my sandwich. Vic suddenly yelled, "Oh my gods!" I started laughing even harder, leaning into Liam's side. Vic and Kellin sprinted down the hallway and back into the living room. Vic's eyes were wide, Kellin cracking up hard.

"They were _sleeping with each other,"_ Vic gasped and I rolled my eyes. "So are you two," I said casually and he shot a look at me. "Yeah but, they never told us? And we walked in on Jaime on- on his-" he said, unable to finish. I laughed, again, my stomach and ribs hurting from so much laughter.

"Huh, I always thought Tony would bottom," Belle said and Vic just gaped at her. "That's the thing, _he was_ ," he hissed and she laughed. "How are you guys so _calm_ about this?" he asked, still obviously shocked.

"Because you'd think by now you're used to gay people. Fuck, you and your _boyfriend_ , are gay yourselves. Just because they didn't tell you doesn't mean anything. Maybe they wanted to keep it under radar," I said raising an eyebrow and he nodded slowly.

"That does make a lot of sense actually," he said and Kellin laughed. A couple sounds were heard down the hallway and everyone fell silent, waiting for the couple to come down.

Sure enough, Jaime and Tony appeared around the corner, nervous and sheepish looks on their faces. "So, um," Tony started, clearing his throat. "How long as this been going on?" Vic asked bluntly and they both flinched. "Um, ab-bout two months?" Jaime said, nerves making the statement a question.

Vic nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Well, no matter how crazy all this is, I'm in no place to judge. Just, why didn't you tell us? Obviously we wouldn't have gotten angry," he asked, hurt in his voice. These two boys were some of his closest friends, and they hadn't told him something this big.

Jaime bit his lip, looking at Tony. "We want this to last a long time, I really care for him. And we didn't want to tell you guys and something to happen," he whispered, reaching out and taking Tony's hand into his own.

I couldn't help but let out a small 'awe', barely audible. Only Liam heard it and he gave me a fond look, causing me to flush. He kissed my cheek softly, wrapping his arm around me and letting me rest back against his chest.

Vic was nodding slowly, eyes watching his two best friends studiously. "Well, what happened to your girlfriends?" Kellin asked and they flushed. "Um, they're not real? We had a couple of girls who were pretty good friends with us, but are lesbians. Except their parents wouldn't have accepted it, so they acted as beards for us and us for them?" Tony said sounding unsure. Apparently he was still completely nervous about all of this.

Vic and Kellin nodded slowly, seeming to think it over. "Alright, cool. Anyway, I'm hungry. Shall we go eat my love?" Vic said, obviously trying to let it go and return to some normalcy. They stood up and left the room, Vic giving the two in the doorway light smiles.

Jaime and Tony sighed in relief, Tony leaning into the bassist's side. Jaime nuzzled into his neck, shoulders relaxing immensely. They sat on the couch where Vic and Kellin were just sitting. Jaime pulled Tony onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

I smiled softly at the two, sighing in contentment. Almost everything had been absolutely wonderful since the first day here, no problems other than the occasional mood swing but thankfully, those blew over rather quickly.

A couple minutes later, Mike stumbled in rubbing his eyes sleepily, looking 16, which he was. "What's up with all the yel- Jaime? Tony?" he asked, stopping in his tracks as he sees the two boys on the couch.

The two looked up nervously, Jaime holding just a little tighter to the boy in his lap. "H-Hey Mike," Tony said, biting his lip. "Well, this is new," Mike said dryly and the couple gave a nervous chuckle each. Tony shifted slightly on Jaime's lap, causing the boy to make a face.

I giggled lightly, feeling overwhelmingly happy at the moment for some reason. I felt like something good was going to happen. What, I didn't know. I just had that feeling in my gut. I wiggled energetically, my wings twitching. I really had the urge to fly right now, but seeing as it snowed pretty heavily last night, and still was snowing slightly, it probably wouldn't be smart.

Tony and Jaime just shrugged, keeping their eyes on the younger drummer. "Well whatever, just don't spread the gay. Calum and I are alone now in the straight world, except for the YouTubers, but even Kyle and Johnnie are dating," he said mock sadly, dropping dramatically onto the couch on the far wall.

Jaime and Tony laughed, obviously relieved and not taking the 'spreading the gay' seriously since Mike's own brother was gay. It's not like he would care.

Speaking of the Devil, Vic ran in and jumped on his little brother, wrestling him to the floor. "What's this about spreading the gay? How's this for spreading the gay?" he said, playfully giving him kisses all over his face. Mike squealed, which he would most definitely deny, and tried to get his brother off him.

"Kellin! Come get your maniac of a boyfriend off of me!" he yelled, holding Vic's face at arms length away. Kellin walked in and leaned against the door frame, amusement clear in his face. "Nah, he's your brother, I just sleep with him sometimes," he said and Vic stopped, giving Kellin a look.

"Tell your ass 'sometimes' later love," he said playfully dangerous, standing up and moving quickly to the slightly younger boy. Kellin laughed, moving swiftly down the hallway. A loud laugh was heard as quick footsteps sounded. A second later a door shut down the hallway and everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

"Okay, so even though Kellin and Vic are gone, they don't really need to be in here for this. They can find out later," Belle announced, seeing Luke, Ashton, Michael, Niall, Louis and Harry walk into the room. That caught everyone's attention and they all ceased their conversations to look at her.

She smiled widely, gesturing for Louis and Harry to walk closer. "Since Louis is the birthday boy, he gets to see first," she said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "This has been happening all morning since I woke up, and I can't wait to tell everyone," she said excitedly, pressing his hand against her side.

Louis gasped loudly a couple seconds later, eyes watering. "B-Belle!" he said amazed and she smiled brightly at him. "Yeah," she whispered and I smiled as it seemed to click in everyone's mind what was happening.

"He's kicking!?" Niall exclaimed happily and she nodded quickly, tears filling her eyes. Louis smiled amazed, keeping his hand on her stomach. "Belle, this is the best present you could have ever given me," he whispered and she pulled him closer to press a kiss against his cheek.

Louis finally moved his hand and she grabbed Harry's, knowing how impatient he probably was. Harry absolutely adored babies, and couldn't wait for the day he had one of his own. Something Louis was slightly nervous about, but hey, it would probably happen eventually.

Belle pressed Harry's extremely large palm against her belly, waiting a second before Harry was giggling lightly in amazement, green eyes bright. "This is so amazing," he whispered and she smiled again, resting her head on Calum's shoulder.

One by one, everyone came forward and received a turn on feeling the baby kick. I nuzzled into Liam's side, us somehow managing to move into a position where we were both halfway laying down with me on his chest. It was only 10 in the morning and I was already sleepy. I wasn't going to go to bed though, nope.

The next few hours passed quickly, Kellin and Vic coming back about an hour after they left, Kellin limping slightly and Vic looking extremely smug and both extremely satisfied. Mike made a face at them but another wrestling match ensued as Vic pounced on him, trying to kiss his face again.

We ate a _ver_ y small lunch with Belle's family, her showing off the kicks to everyone. Even James, who wasn't generally interested in that kind of thing, got excited. After we all ate, Belle, Liam, Niall, Harry, Luke, Jaime and Michael stayed to help April cook dinner, which would count as Christmas dinner since tomorrow would be simple.

Louis opened a bunch of birthday presents from everyone, Harry's having to be given in private. Everyone snickered as Louis came back bright red, Harry looking smug. April and Cisco rolled their eyes, also smirking.

As Belle kissed Calum under the mistletoe, Cisco yelled, "Ew, slip of the tongue!" causing Belle to turn bright red and hide her face in Calum's chest. I was having one of the best Christmases ever, with the people I loved.

"I have one more gift for Louis," Harry announced, sounding nervous. Louis looked up curiously, seeing as he was sitting on the couch and Harry standing.

Everyone fell silent, watching the couple. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is, a muggle custom, not so much a wizarding one, but it would be too early for the actual wizarding custom. I'm only 17, you're 18. But, I wanted to give you this," he said hesitantly, handing Louis the small box.

Louis looked at him fondly and shaking unwrapped the box. He opened it slowly and gasped lightly. He pulled out a gorgeous ring, simple, but it fit Louis perfectly. "It's a promise ring, saying that no matter what, I'm going to be here. Like I have since first year," Harry said and Liam 'awe-d'.

Being a pureblood, I didn't exactly understand the significance of the ring, but I at least knew it was pretty big. I smiled as Louis held out his hand and ring, letting the younger Gryffindor slip the ring onto his ring finger.

Everyone gave congratulations as Harry hugged Louis tightly, picking him up and spinning him. I sighed, feeling happy. I hadn't had a single bad moment so far today, this was a record. It was 2 in the afternoon and everything was good. I felt like something was going to happen, but I really didn't want to jinx it.

"Liam, I didn't take my potion," I whispered to my boyfriend and he frowned. "It's 2 o'clock though," he said worriedly and I nodded, frowning. "I'm going to go get it okay? I'll be right back darling," he said softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead before standing and walking out of the room.

I leaned back in the armchair I was sitting in, resting a hand on my stomach. I had to be careful, Belle's family still didn't know about my baby. I was planning on telling them soon, especially since usually on Christmas Eve everyone liked playing drinking games.

Liam came back a couple minutes later, the small vial of green liquid held securely in his grasp. He handed it to me right when a small yet sharp pain shot through my stomach. I winced, hissing, taking the vial and quickly drinking the potion. The pain faded, letting me relax into Liam's embrace.

I sighed, setting the empty flask down and resting my hand on my slightly rounded stomach. Belle watched me curiously, her laying back against Calum's side. I smiled at her, yawning. "Wanna go take a small nap?" Liam asked me and I shook my head. "I'm fine," I replied, stretching.

He nodded slowly and just ran his fingertips across the surface of my stomach, pulling a light giggle from my throat. "That tickles, Li-Li," I said and he started tickling me in earnest, pulling loud laughs from my chest.

"L-Liam no! St-Stop, ha, please," I begged, squirming with laughter. He laughed, keeping up the assault. "Liam, haha, _please_ , fuck," I gasped, and finally he stopped, pulling me against his chest again.

He held me close, whispering in my ear, "I love you Z." I sighed happily, still breathing heavily. "I love you too, Li," I replied softly, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my mating mark. I shivered, smiling.

"Zayn, c'mere for a second please," Aurora asked and I looked at her curiously. I pulled myself from Liam's arms and stretched, walking to her. She led me outside, gesturing for me to sit next to her on the porch swing.

"Something is up with you, isn't there," she asked bluntly and I blinked, starting to get nervous. "What do you mean?" I asked, shifting in my seat to look at her better.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm 20 years old, and I've known you since you were 13, I can figure out if you're acting differently. Something's off, you're more careful than usual, you take the same potion everyday, and just now Liam was holding onto you as if you were going to break. Both of you are always touching your stomach constantly. Are you sick?" she asked and I bit my lip.

"I-I'm going to call Liam out here, I want him here for this," I said shakily while reaching out to my soul mate mentally and asking, _Babe, can you come out here? Aurora is getting suspicious about my... Condition._ Liam sent the affirmative back and I sat back tense in my chair.

Aurora was still watching me with a frown as Liam walked out, taking a semi protective stance next to me. "What's going on?" he asked and she repeated what she had just told me. Liam looked to me, taking my hand into his.

"It's up to you if you want to tell her love," he said softly and I took a deep breath. "I was going to tell everyone tonight after dinner. C-Can you wait that long Aurora? It's only for another hour or so," I asked and she shrugged, still watching me.

"Just as long as you're not dying. Belle cares about you and losing you would hurt her pretty severely. She's already been through enough," she said and I immediately shook my head.

"I'm not dying, it's not that severe. But if I forget to take my potion, that could get pretty bad," I said and she nodded. "Then don't forget your potion. I don't really fancy seeing you die," she said and Liam shivered.

"I don't either, it's not going to happen," he said firmly, pulling me tightly against his chest and burying his face into my hair. I kissed his mating mark reassuringly. "And I already said, it's not going to happen for several centuries," I said softly and he relaxed.

"Anyway, let's go inside, it's chilly out here," Liam said, keeping his arms around me tightly. I nodded, shivering slightly. Aurora led the way in and I found Belle in the kitchen with Calum, eating a couple Deviled eggs.

My stomach rumbled and I headed to her without thinking, wanting something to snack on. Liam chuckled and followed me, grabbing a soda from the fridge and watching me as I took an egg from the platter in front of Belle.

"Hey no, you can wait till dinner. Belle is eating because she's pregnant," April said taking the egg from my hand. She set it on the platter again and I glared at her.

"Well guess what, April, I am too and I'm _hungry_ ," I snapped without thinking and took an egg. She rolled her eyes shook her head. "You're a male, you can't be pregnant, quick making things up for food," she snapped and my eyes flashed.

"Why would I make something up like that? Until two months ago, I wasn't aware that male wizards could get pregnant, but guess what, they _can._ Especially someone of my status of Angel and with my soul mate. And _especially_ on the night we completed our bond. If you want proof, contact Madam Floyd," I growled, my wings twitching under my skin.

April blinked as Belle whispered, "It's true Mama, he is pregnant." She frowned, glancing at Liam. I looked around and noticed everyone watching me, eyes wide. Fear filled me, making me walk slowly backwards to the door. I felt like a cornered animal, my wings shivering under my skin.

Liam walked to me slowly. "Babe," he whispered and I shook my head, arms around myself. I turned and sprinted outside, releasing my wings and taking off. I flew high, fast, invisible. I kept my arms around my stomach fear keeping me overly protective of my baby.

I landed just on the inside of the property and sat under a tree, wings wrapped around me for warmth. I rested my head on my knees, regret filling me. I should have known something was going to go wrong, today was just too perfect. Fuck.

"Zayn!" Liam's voice called, a small thump indicating that he had landed next to me. I felt him kneel next to me, pulling me against his body. "Baby, it's okay, shh," he whispered and I suddenly realised that I was crying. I turned, letting Liam cradle me against his chest, kissing me lightly.

"Zayn, no one is upset, I promise. They're a little shocked, but you were too. Remember? Its okay, everything is okay, I promise," he whispered, starting to rock me. I shook my head. "D-Don't rock me, please," I whispered, the movement not agreeing with my stomach.

He immediately stopped, instead just holding me close. He wrapped his wings around us, probably feeling me start to shiver. "Love, will you be okay if I flew us to the cabin so you can warm up?" he asked softly and I carefully gauged my stomach before nodding slowly, starting to get sleepy again.

"Don't go to sleep, not yet okay love? You're too cold," he warned, holding me tighter as he stood up, shaking the snow off of his wings. I nodded, attempting to open my eyes and look at my boyfriend's worried eyes. He took off, making me wince as my stomach churned but thankfully I managed to keep it all down.

A couple minutes later he landed and I looked around to see that we were in front of the cabin. He moved quickly, bringing me inside and to our room. He had me lay down, moving my wings carefully so I wouldn't hurt any of my feathers, which would mess with my flight patterns.

I shivered, realising how cold I was suddenly as the warm air registered. "L-Liam, come l-lay with me? Pl-lease?" I asked softly and he nodded, taking off his shoes and large jacket. He climbed into bed and held out his arms. I curled willingly into them, shivers still shaking my body.

He held me tightly, rubbing my arms and sides, careful of my wings. I figured they had cooled down enough and pulled them in. Thankfully, they were and only sent heat spreading through my body.

Liam started humming, the gentle vibrations relaxing me. The shivers lessened, letting my aching muscles calm. I sighed tiredly and Liam pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Just sleep for a little love, dinner won't be ready for a while," he whispered and I nodded, already almost asleep. He continued humming and soon I was unconscious, dreaming of Liam, me and a small baby girl, flying high in the clouds.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies and Baby Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be coming to an end soon, since this story only has 15 chapters so... yeah. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Babies yes

_**3 months later** _

I groaned, feeling the baby kick at my bladder. "Baby girl, it's two am," I whispered, pulling myself from Liam's arms and standing. I tried to move quickly but ended up just waddling, being 6 months along. At least I wasn't as far along as Belle yet, her being 8 months along.

I quickly went to the bathroom, sighing relieved. I ran my fingers over my greatly ballooning belly, feeling my daughter kick against my hand. Liam and I had found out we were having a girl last month, about three days after she started kicking. Belle was having a boy, finding out right after Christmas break.

I went back to bed, yawning widely. The baby kept me up at night, kicking whenever I tried to sleep and when I finally did fall asleep, would start kicking my bladder. Liam fell asleep quickly, having a large work load for classes.

Thankfully, I only had the basic classes, Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology. He was taking three extra classes and an internship with Madam Floyd since he wanted to be a healer. I wanted to be an Auror, but with my daughter on the way, I had to be careful.

I crawled, or rolled, back into bed, groaning. Liam hummed, stirring. "Angel? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, reaching out. I curled up against him and yawned. "Nothings wrong love, I promise. Your daughter just decided to kick my bladder," I said amused and he laughed sleepily.

"Sorry darling," he said half asleep and I giggled lightly. I kissed his nose and he chuckled lightly, pulling me against chest. "Sleep baby, we have class in the morning," he said, yawning.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my head into his neck, arms around my belly. Liam fell asleep almost immediately but I couldn't. Every time I tried, the baby kicked, startling me. A half hour later, tears came to my eyes as my exhaustion got the best of me.

"Baby please, let me sleep," I begged, trying to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, focusing on Liam's steady heartbeat. The sound was lulling me to sleep, but right when I was about to, the baby gave a particularly hard kick waking me up again.

A sob ran through my body, exhaustion heavy but unable to sleep. Liam woke up as my body shook, a hand running across my forehead. "Z? Baby what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and I rolled over, cuddling into his side.

"She's not letting me sleep," I said, sobs running through my body harshly. The baby kicked a few more times, making the force of the tears flow harder. I couldn't stop.

Liam hugged me tightly, trying to calm me. "Here, let me talk to her," he said, placing a hand on my stomach. I nodded, trying to calm my shakes. He leaned down, obviously tired but concern more predominant in his expression.

"Hey there baby girl, it's Papa," he whispered softly and I literally _felt_ her slow her movements. "Can you please calm your kicks? Daddy is trying to sleep but he can't if you're kicking. Please calm down love?" She kicked one more time before settling down.

Liam and I waited a second before sighing in relief. He moved back to me, pulling me onto his chest again. "How long as this been going on?" he asked worriedly and I bit my lip. "Th-The last two or three weeks?" I said hesitantly and he frowned.

"Why hadn't you told me before? I could have helped before," he asked confused and I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "I didn't want to bother you. You're taking more classes and I don't know. You need your sleep," I said softly and he sighed.

"Babe, you need it too. I don't know how I hadn't noticed before, but you have dark circles under your eyes. You're carrying my baby girl, you need rest to keep both of you healthy. I don't care if you need me to talk to her every night before we go to sleep, I will quite willingly do so to help you. You're not ever bothering me, okay?" he said softly yet sternly.

I nodded, feeling chastised. "I'm sorry," I whispered and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Nothing to be sorry about love. Just talk to me next time, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good. Now why don't we sleep now? It's almost three am, and we have class in the morning. I love you Z," he said and I smiled, yawning. "I love you too, Li," I whispered, already almost asleep. Finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LPZM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zayn!" Belle yelled, startling me. I was in the living room of my rooms attempting to do the essay due tomorrow for Professor Lakin in Potions class. He had been getting more and more onto me about getting things done ever since he had found out about my wings and the baby.

"Belle!" I said in the same tone of voice, just a bit quieter. She glared at me, obviously moody right then. Calum had been busy the last few hours and asked if she could stay with me for a while. I had obviously agreed. No way I would ever deny that.

"What baby girl?" I asked tiredly and she said, "Can we call Cassie and ask for some strawberries and chocolate ice cream?" I smiled faintly. "Yeah, I kinda want some too," I replied, wanting something sweet. She squealed happily, her mood passing as quickly as it had appeared.

I smiled fondly at her before saying, "Cassie?" The house elf appeared with a loud _crack,_ her bowing lowly to me and Belle. "What can Cassie do for Master and Mistress?" she asked politely and I nodded at Belle.

The younger girl asked, "Can we get some strawberries and chocolate ice cream please?" I added, "Some mango slices on the side for me please?"

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Of course! Cassie will be back shortly," she said cheerfully and with another loud _crack_ disappeared. Belle sighed happily, leaning back and running a hand over her belly.

"Have you thought of a name yet Z?" she asked and I shook my head. "Liam has been too busy with the Quidditch team, you know, because the final match is coming up. He's working hard to try and beat Ravenclaw," I replied and Belle smirked.

"Calum wants me to cheer for him but since it's my house against his, I kinda want to cheer for Slytherin. Should I just stand with the Slytherins and wear his Ravenclaw scarf? Everyone knows we're dating," she said and I shrugged.

"Whatever you please darling. I wouldn't mind either way, but I'm cheering for Liam and Louis," I said, Liam being a chaser and Louis being the captain _and_ the seeker. Ashton was a Ravenclaw Beater, Calum the Keeper and captain.

Belle nodded, thoughtful look on her face. Cassie reappeared, startling us with the loud noise she made as she Apparated into the room. "Cassie is sorry! Cassie has Master's and Mistress's food,"  she said, setting the large platter down on the table in front of us.

"Thank you Cassie," Belle said, reaching out and grabbing the small bowl of strawberries and another bowl of ice cream. "You is welcome Mistress! Cassie will be in the kitchens if needed!" the house elf said happily, bowing before Disapparating with another loud _crack_.

I grabbed my mangos and ice cream and sat back, ignoring my essay. Belle and I ate quickly, no sounds except the occasional bang of the spoon on the bowl. I finished my ice cream first, leaning back to munch on my mango slices.

Belle finished, smiling contentedly. "I love food," she said and I laughed. "I think we all do baby girl," I replied and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed again and ate another mango.

Belle yawned, stretching. "Hey, do you have a name for your baby yet?" I asked and she smiled. "Yeah, Calum and I talked about it two or three days ago. I liked the name Xavier, but he really liked the name Saliym. So we went with Saliym Xavier Hood," she said and I smiled thoughtfully.

"That's a really good name, love," I said and she smiled happily. "Don't you have any n

ames you liked?" she asked and I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I actually do," I said hesitantly and she raised an eyebrow waiting.

I laughed. "I like the name Adabella, it's unique and it kinda matches yours," I said and she gasped. "Y-You want to name your daughter after me?" she asked and I nodded. "You've been a major person in my life, and I love you. Of course I would want to name my daughter after you," I said and she smiled widely.

"I would get up and hug you but I can't but I'm so happy! Thank you Zayn!" she said happily and I smiled. I blew a kiss at her and she 'caught' it. She blew one back and I pretended to swoon.

We burst out into laughter, eyes tearing up as we couldn't stop. That was how Liam and Calum found us, both sweaty from practice. They stopped and watched us as we attempted to get our chill back, breathing heavily.

"Hello love, have fun a practice?" I asked still smiling widely. Liam chuckled, moving closer to me and pressing a kiss to my mouth. I kissed back lightly, still smiling. It was difficult to kiss whilst smiling.

"Pretty good, Louis was rather calm on us today, seeming extremely happy. Wonder what was going on today," he said, kissing rapid kisses against my lips and cheeks. I giggled, seeing as the kisses tickled lightly.

"Maybe - he - got - lucky - last night -" I said through the kisses, still giggling. He kissed me again, this one lingering. Finally he pulled away and smiled. "Maybe," he said and I smiled, nuzzling my nose against his. He smiled and pressed a short kiss to my nose.

"Stop being cute dammit," Belle said playfully and we looked over to see Calum with his arms around her shoulders, nose nuzzling into her neck. I stuck my tongue out at her and kissed Liam again, pulling him closer.

Belle groaned and threw a pillow at me causing to laugh and toss it back. She caught it and laughed, setting it next to her. Calum chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. She grinned, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"So what were you two talking about when we walked in?" Liam asked, settling into the couch with me. "Baby names," Belle said and Liam nodded. "Yeah, we haven't gotten around to that have we, I've been busy," he said softly, looking down at me apologetically.

I shrugged, looking away. Yeah, I was feeling a little ignored, but I couldn't be his first thought all the time, he had other things to worry about too. But there was a couple times I wished he would just stay with me, talk to me. Show me some attention.

He kissed my temple softly. "Sorry love,"  he whispered and I shrugged. "You have things to do, it's alright," I said, keeping my eyes away from his. He sighed, entwining my fingers with his.

"You're important to me, number one on my list. I should pay more attention to you love, I'm sorry," he whispered and I gave him a half smile. "It's okay, I already said that," I replied and he sighed, probably feeling that I wasn't being completely truthful.

"Well what did you guys come up with?" Calum asked, obviously feeling the tenseness of the room. Liam and I looked over, me still feeling upset.

Belle looked at me and said, "Well I told him about the name we came up with, Saliym Xavier, and then I asked him if he liked any names for his daughter. He said that he hadn't talked to Liam about it yet but that he really liked the name Adabella."

Liam looked down at me, surprise in his eyes. "You've been thinking about names?" he asked and I shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do when I'm doing nothing? I just like thinking and that's what my mind decided to think about," I said, trying to keep my tone neutral.

He flinched but nodded. "Guess that makes sense, and I really like the name you- you chose," he said and I smiled half-heartedly at him. "Thanks love," I said and he sighed.

Belle suddenly made a small noise, rubbing at her belly. Calum frowned, running a hand through her hair. I looked over, also frowning. "What's wrong baby girl?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It just started hurting right here. I mean, it's been aching for the last couple hours but it just suddenly got really bad," she said, flinching again. Calum frowned concerned, sitting next to her.

I sat up as much as I could and attempted to reach for my wand. Liam handed it to me and I rolled my eyes mentally as I accepted it. I held my hand out, silently asking for help up. Liam carefully helped me stand, keeping a hand on me as I balanced myself.

I moved closer to Belle and said, "Baby girl, I'm gonna cast a simple spell, okay? It'll tell me what's wrong," I said and she nodded, a thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead as she gripped her side. Calum looked at me warily but moved slightly out of the way, trusting me.

I cast the wordless spell, a short sheet of parchment appearing from my wand. It was longer than usual but shorter than mine. I ignored the multiple lines and looked down to the very end and nodded in understanding.

"That makes a lot of sense baby girl, you're in labour," I said and she shook her head quickly. "That's not right, I'm not supposed to be due for another three weeks," she gasped, wincing again as another sharp pain hit her.

Calum's eyes were wide and he carefully pulled her against his side. "Baby girl, you're probably early then. We need to get you to Madam Floyd," he said, worry prominent in his voice.

She shook her head, a sob coming from her chest. "I can't be, that's dangerous," she said and Calum looked at me helplessly. I took her hand and said, "Baby girl, we need to go. The longer you wait the more dangerous it is for the baby and you."

She frowned, eyes clenched shut in pain. "O-Okay," she finally said and I nodded. "Liam, can you carry her to the infirmary? She needs to get there fast and I can't carry her," I said and he nodded, moving to carefully pick her up.

She clung to his shirt, curled up in a small ball. Calum reached out and gripped my arm, seeming terrified. I patted it gently, moving to grab some things needed for her stay at the infirmary.

"Zayn, she's having a baby. She's having my baby," Calum whispered, fear and excitement in his voice. I smiled at the younger boy. "Yes, Cal, she is. Now why don't we head down to find her so you can be there for the birth," I said and he nodded quickly, blinking fast.

"Yeah. Yeah that's right. We need to go," he said, looking anxious. I laughed, also feeling a bit anxious. Liam and Belle were already gone, Liam having flown her down to the infirmary.

I tried to move quickly with my baby belly weighing me down, Calum walking quickly behind me. We got outside the dormitory, outside the Slytherin dorms, before I finally just groaned and pulled out my wings.

"What are you doing?" Calum asked and I grabbed his arm. "We're flying because I won't be able to walk that far. At least not without hurting myself," I replied and took off. I was extremely happy my wings were strong enough to carry me, my unborn baby and Calum and not hurt any of us.

I landed slightly heavily in front of the infirmary, almost falling. Calum caught me, steadying me quickly. "Alright?" he asked and I nodded. "Go on, get to your girl," I said quickly and he nodded, looking nervous. I smiled. "You're okay Cal, now go," I said amused and he nodded, rushing off into the room.

Liam came out, opening the door quickly. "Babe, how did you get down here so quickly?" he asked worriedly and I shrugged. I moved my wings and he frowned. "Zayn, I said don't fly, it could hurt you and the baby," he said taking my hand.

I scoffed, pushing his hand away. "I am a Cherubim, 18 years old, and I _know_ what I'm doing Liam," I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. I had gotten angry out of no where but I couldn't stop it.

He blinked surprised as his wings rustled behind him. "I'm sorry darling, I'm just worried about you. This pregnancy is taking a toll on you and I don't want you hurt," he said muted and I sighed, already feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to snap," I said upset and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Its okay love," he whispered and I just about started to cry. "Stop being so fucking sweet, I don't deserve it," I said grumpily and he laughed lightly.

"Zayn Malik, you deserve the world," he said and I sighed. "You should tell me off sometimes, I get snappy and need to be put in my place," I mumbled against his chest and he chuckled again. I pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"You're pregnant darling, it's normal for you to get moody. Now if you weren't, then I would snap back. But not now," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "You're blaming this on my hormones? Liam Payne, what are you thinking," I said rolling my eyes and he smiled sheepishly.

Before he could say anything a loud scream interrupted us causing my wings to move in an immediate defensive motion. "Belle!" I gasped, pushing past Liam and into the room.

I ran to her, or tried to and ended up just speed waddling before falling into the chair opposite of Calum, who was holding onto Belle's hand tightly. I took her free hand, massaging it softly.

"Zayn it hurts," she whispered, already looking tired. "I know baby girl, but you're doing so good," I whispered, running my fingertips across her forehead.

Madam Floyd and her assistant were moving things around her bed, getting a small cot and a couple towels ready for the baby. Madam Floyd checked Belle and said, "You're just about ready for the birth darling. You have a few more minutes love."

Belle nodded, breathing heavily. She squeezed my hand, leaning her head back. I grabbed a washcloth, calling water and soaking it with cool water. I held it against her cheeks and forehead, wiping off the sweat.

She sighed, looking relieved. "That feels good Z," she said softly before gripping my other hand extremely tight with a low groan. I winced but continued to wipe at her forehead as Calum whispered comforting words to her.

A couple seconds later her contraction stopped, letting her breathe. She went limp as Liam moved to stand behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I cooled the washrag down with water again, folding it and setting it on her neck.

"Okay Ms. Arnell, next contraction I need you to push," Madam Floyd said soothingly and Belle nodded, looking as if she were steadying herself for a lot of pain. "I think I'm ready," she whispered and Calum kissed her cheek.

"You are love, you're doing wonderful," he said and she smiled weakly at him. She tensed up as another contraction hit her, mouth falling open in a soundless shout of pain as she pushed. I winced as it felt like my hand was being crushed into dust, but I just kept up the reassuring and encouraging words steadily.

She took several quick, short breaths, readying herself for her next push. "Calum, I wish I could blame you for this, but I can only blame it on that fucking _bastard, shit!"_ She cried as another contraction hit, grip tightening on mine and Calum's hands.

"You're doing very well, Ms. Arnell, just a couple more good pushes and your son will be here. He's crowning," Madam Floyd said encouragingly as her assistant switched out the towels, using a quick cleaning spell on them.

Belle nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you baby girl," Calum said softly, taking a rag and running it across her forehead softly. She smiled weakly at him, breathing quickening as another contraction started.

She screamed loudly again, back arching in pain as she pushed again, whimpers following quickly after. "You're doing wonderfully baby girl, just a couple more," I whispered and she glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up Malik, you won't know this pain for a few more months," she snapped and I raised an eyebrow surprised. "I know," I said simply and she rolled her eyes which immediately closed in pain as another contraction hit again.

"One more good push Ms. Arnell, he's almost here," Madam Floyd said encouragingly and Belle nodded, adjusting her holds on mine and Calum's hands.

"Just one more baby girl, and our boy will be here," Calum said softly and she rolled her eyes at him before closing them again, eyebrows furrowing in pain as she pushed with all the strength she had left. Her mouth fell open, a small, thin agonised moan emerging from her throat.

A few seconds later a loud baby's cry sounded as Belle went limp, shoulders and hands relaxing. Calum looked up, tears forming in his eyes. "You did it baby girl," he whispered and she laughed weakly, eyes focusing on her boyfriend. "Yeah, I did," she said tiredly.

"Mr. Hood, would you like to cut the cord?" Madam Floyd asked and he blinked rapidly before nodding slowly. "Isn't that a muggle custom?" Belle asked and I shrugged. "Yeah it is, but since Madam Floyd is half blood, she likes doing some things the muggle way," Liam replied and she nodded.

Calum walked over with a small bundle in his arms, a soft smile on his face. "Wanna meet our son?" he asked and Belle smiled, attempting to sit up in bed to hold out her arms. Calum set the baby in her arms, settling back into his chair.

"Hi there baby, it's Mama," she whispered, brushing the very small strands of hair off the child's forehead. He whimpered, squirming slightly in her hold.

I smiled at the new family, leaning back in my chair with my head against Liam's stomach. "There is a bit of a crowd outside to meet the young one, shall I send them in?" the assistant asked me quietly and I looked to Liam.

My boyfriend shook his head. "I'll go check on who's here and send the ones Belle would want to see in, is that okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course," she replied and Liam squeezed my shoulder before walking out the door.

I looked at Belle and smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked me and I bit my lip. "...Yeah?" I said and she rolled her eyes. "Here," she said simply and passed me her son carefully. I cradled him gently and smiled at the sleeping face.

He had Belle's skin tone, if a little lighter since Belle liked to tan all the time. What little hair he had was dark, probably Belle's hair colour which was dark brown. He hadn't opened his eyes, and since he was so newly born, his official eye colour wouldn't have settled in.

"He's adorable, baby girl," I said and she smiled, holding out her arms again. I set the baby into them, sitting back as Liam walked back in with the entire gang.

Louis, Harry, Niall, Michael, Ashton, Luke, Kellin, Vic, Tony, Jaime, Mike, Johnnie, Jordan, Kyle, Damon, Bryan, Alex, Shannon, and Belle's Gryffindor best friend Emily walked in, all looking excited. Madam Floyd looked surprised but didn't say anything. It wasn't everyday that a person had a baby at Hogwarts, and our circle was rather wide.

"Ms. Arnell, what name would you like to give the baby?" the assistant asked and Belle looked up surprised. "Um, Calum and I agreed on Saliym Xavier Hood," she said and Madam Floyd smiled.

"Saliym Xavier Hood, born Friday, March 13, 2014, at 7:29 pm," she said absentmindedly as she tapped her wand on a piece of parchment. "20 1/2 inches long, weighing at 8 lbs 10 oz. To Arabella Arnell and Calum Hood."

I smiled as Calum watched his girlfriend cuddle with their son, humming softly to him. Everyone crowded around, keeping their distance, but still close enough to see the baby. Liam came to stand behind me again, setting both his hands on my shoulders.

"Just imagine love, in a couple months we'll have our baby girl in our arms," he whispered and I smiled, resting my hand on my baby bump. "Yeah," I whispered, yawning.

"Why don't we go to bed darling, Belle and Saliym will be here in the morning," Liam whispered softly and I nodded. He helped me stand up carefully, myself grimacing as my ankles protested.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead. "I'm going to bed baby girl, I love you and congratulations, he's beautiful," I said softly and she smiled tiredly at me. "I love you too, Z, good night," she said and Liam helped me walk away down the hallway.

"Do you want me to fly you up to the common room?" he asked and I nodded, my ankles and legs hurting. He smiled and scooped me up into his hold, causing me to giggle lightly. He smiled and summoned his wings, taking off carefully.

It only took 2 minutes for Liam and I to reach the portrait hole, landing softly in front of it. He set me down, keeping an arm around my waist. " _Home_ ," I said, the new password we had gotten after Christmas break.

The portrait swung opened, letting Liam and I in. He led me upstairs, completely ignoring Sophia who was looking worse for wear. We got upstairs to Zengel, the Angel looking anxious for news.

"Good evening Zayngel, Liam. How is Ms. Arnell?" he asked and I smiled. "She had a healthy baby boy, and is doing well. She should be back in a couple days," I replied and he smiled relieved.

"That's brilliant, now, do you wish to enter?" he asked and I nodded. " _Ziam,"_ I said and his portrait swung open. "Good night Zengel!" I called and he replied, "Good night Zayngel."

Liam led me to my room, hand resting on my lower back. I hesitated before asking, "Love? Can you rub my back please? It's hurting a bit." He smiled and said, "Of course love, anything to help."

He sat me onto the bed and had me take off my shirt and jeans, letting me sit in my boxers on the bed. He moved behind me, setting his legs on either side of me.

He started massaging my shoulders and lower back muscles, putting pressure on all the right places. I moaned, relaxing. My head fell forward as my hands rested on my stomach.

He placed a kiss on my shoulder, fleeting and soft, but still sending goose-bumps across my skin. "I love you Liam," I whispered and he chuckled softly, running his hands down my spine. "I love you too, my Angel," he whispered back and I leaned back against his bare chest.

He held me close, the warmth of his body enveloping me and keeping me warm. His hands ran softly across the skin of my stomach, which was so far thankfully free of stretch marks because of lotions and potions.

"Have I told you how absolutely amazing you are? And how lucky I am to have you in my life," he asked and I flushed. "No," I whispered and he smiled. He entwined his fingers with mine, resting both of our hands on my stomach.

"You are the light of my life, the motivation to keep me going. You're both my Sun and my Moon, brighter than any star in the evening light. You're absolutely perfect, and even your minimal flaws make you more perfect. I love you Zayn Malik, my beautiful Angel," he whispered and tears came to my eyes.

"I wish I could put what you are to me in words, but you're indescribable. You're my other half, the one who keeps me complete. You're the path I want to walk for the rest of my life, the only future I see. I love you too Liam Payne, so much," I said softly, twisting my neck so I could kiss him.

He kissed me softly, yet every ounce of his love seemed to flow through it, the emotion strong through our bond. How did I get so lucky to have this beautiful man, inside and out, be in my life? And for him to be my soul mate, the gods must have been looking out for me.

Liam leaned back, letting me lay down across his chest. He held my close, the mood of the room intimate. I sighed, leaning my head back against his shoulder. He kissed my mating mark, the pressure of his lips feeling semi possessive.

I shivered, baring my throat a bit more in a sign of submission. I was letting him know I was his, I wasn't going anywhere. He kissed the column of my throat, acting very dominant.

"Mine," he whispered and I shuddered again. "Yours," I replied submissively and he nuzzled my throat, wings emerging and wrapping around me, creating a small blanket around us.

I felt safe in this little cocoon, as if I was home. I didn't need anything in the world, just the feel of Liam's arms holding me tightly and his feathers brushing my bare skin. This feeling of intimacy being the best feeling in the world, like I wasn't alone.

And I would never be again.


	10. Adabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn goes into labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only bad thing in here is some cursing, but hey, what can you expect from a person giving birth? enjoy :*

2 **_months late_** r  
I stretched. I was getting annoyed with Defence Against the Dark Arts, seeing as Jasmine wasn't letting me do much. Mainly because my due date was in a few days and currently we were reviewing the Patronus Charm for our end of the year exams in a month.

Patronus Charms required a lot of magic and concentration, and currently my magic level was low since my daughter was taking it for her own formation of her own core. Which meant no magic, no flying, no long distance walking, no nothing. It was seriously irking me.

"Zayn, are you okay?" Jasmine asked me softly and I looked up. I was rubbing the side of my stomach, a slight ache forming. Its been there since breakfast, but I wasn't too worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just annoyed that Liam won't let me fly. I hadn't been able to fly for the last two months and I really want to stretch my wings again," I said, not wanting to complain about the slight pain. No need to bother any one about it.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Just a few more days and then you can fly again," she said and I immediately smiled. "Yeah, a few more days and I'll get to hold my baby girl," I said softly and she ran a hand through my hair. I frowned.

"No touching the hair, Madam Lane," I said playfully and she rolled her eyes. "Of course Mr. Malik, now class is over and you need to get to your next class. What do you have?" she asked and I pushed myself upright, grimacing as my ankles protested again.

"Potions with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis will be in there with me," I replied, picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

"I need to go, see you later Jazz," I said and she smiled waving as I moved away. I sighed, waving my hand at my ankles to cast a simple, wordless and wandless spell to at least lessen the pain.

I reached the dungeons with a minute to spare, sighing and moving inside. I was so fucking tired and my stomach wouldn't stop hurting. Now I get why women generally got maternity leave. It was offered, but I didn't want to just sit around in my rooms.

I went and sat next to Liam and behind Louis and Harry, Niall and Perrie behind us. Perrie was cool, as was Danielle and Eleanor. It was just Sophia who was being a bitch to us. **(PS, I actually really love** **Sophiam** **, so... Just the story.)**

Liam smiled softly at me, picking up my hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Hello love, how was DADA?" he asked and I shrugged, squeezing his palm before letting go, rubbing at my side again.

"Alright. Just practising the Patronus Charm and I wasn't allowed to participate again because of Ada," I said, grumpy. I missed doing magic. And flying. Especially flying.

He sighed, frowning as he noticed my hand pressed against stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked, running his fingers across the back of my hand. I shrugged.

"Just a small cramp, I'm fine. Now what are we making?" I asked trying to change the subject and he sighed. He started to gather everything we needed as I started the burner.

He handed me the stirrer and started muttering under his breath as he read the instructions. It was a Liam thing. "Powdered moonstone and three drops of dragons blood," he muttered and nodded. I was to keep stirring counter clockwise slowly eight times before adding one clockwise stir.

We kept it up, working without words or anything, knowing what the other was doing or needed. The longer we worked, the worse the pain grew, trying to distract me. I didn't let it, wanting to finish this potion before resting.

A sharper pain than before shot through me, causing me to whimper and drop the stirrer. "Love?" Liam asked concerned as I took a breath.

The pain passed and I stood up straight, just realising that I had leaned over. "Baby are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and I took another breath, trying to figure it out too.

"I don't know, Li, it just hurts," I whispered and he made me sit down. "Mr. Malik? Mr. Payne, what's going on over here, you can't leave your potion alone, something could happen," Professor Lakin said and Liam glared at him.

"Somethings going on right now that's a bit more important that the potion, sir," he said, sounding snappy yet still polite. He turned away and back to me as another pained noise came from my mouth, my body bending inwards.

"He most likely is in labour, Li," Louis said and a small bit of panic entered my mind. Was I ready to have my baby?

Apparently my body was as another contraction hit me, my head falling down. Lakin looked around and said loudly, "Return to your potions! You leave them too long and they can grow toxic."

"Love I'm bringing you to the infirmary now," Liam said softly, pulling me into his arms and pulling out his wings. Everyone made a small noise as his beautiful white and gold wings were revealed, like they always did whenever we had them out.

He nodded and Harry, Niall and Louis and moved quickly out, taking off as soon as he was outside the door. Another pain hit and I cried out, curling up even more in Liam's arms.

"I have you love, shh," he whispered and I went limp as the pain passed. We landed in front of the infirmary and Liam ran in, looking nervous.

"Madam Floyd!" he called and the patron walked out, nodding calmly as she saw me. "Lay him here, this birth is going to be different than Ms. Arnell's was," she ordered and moved swiftly back to her office.

Liam laid me down gently, running his fingers through my hair softly. Another pain shot through me, my arm shooting out and grabbing his free hand.

"Zayn!" Louis's voice called and I looked around dimly to see him, Harry, Niall, Belle, Calum and Michael standing there. "Hey guys," I whispered weakly and Belle sat next to me, holding Saylim.

"I told you that you would be going through this in a couple months," she said playfully and I rolled my eyes, faint laughter running through my chest.

"Very funny baby girl," I said weakly, groaning as another contraction hit. She grinned and Louis came to kneel by me. "You've got this mate, we all know you do," he said confidently and I rolled my eyes again.

"Mr. Malik, since you're a male and do not have a birth canal, we're going to have to cut the child out," Madam Floyd said and I swallowed nervously. I nodded slowly and Liam squeezed my hand.

"Okay, only three people besides Mr. Payne can stay, who's staying?" She asked sternly and Louis, Belle and Harry raised their hands. Calum, Niall and Michael smiled encouragingly at me, leaving the room.

Harry moved to the side where Liam was, kneeling there. Louis held my other hand since Belle had Saliym and I didn't want to hurt her or him.

Another contraction hit, an agonised groan leaving my body. Madam Floyd waved her wand twice, the first time to cleanse me the second one to change me into some more suitable clothes.

I saw a sheet move up in front of my face, blocking the view of my stomach. I whimpered again, an even stronger pain shooting through me. They seemed to be getting closer together, less time between them.

Liam smiled at me encouragingly and I glared at him. "Your fault Payne, your fucking fault," I groaned and he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that, you did say no condom since we were both guys," he replied lightly and I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped, my hand tightening on his and Louis' as another contraction shot through me, cutting off any other word I might have said. He just chuckled, summoning a washcloth and soaking it with cool water, placing it on my forehead.

I felt a strange tugging at my stomach, an ache that wasn't bad, but still extremely uncomfortable. My body was feeling weaker the longer this went on, my hands going lax in Louis' and Liam's hands.

My muscles tensed as yet another contraction shot through me, a weak whimper coming from my throat. It hurt worse than all of them so far, but lasted for a shorter amount of time.

"We've almost gotten her, Mr. Malik, you're doing extremely well. Just stay awake okay?" Madam Floyd said and I nodded, wondering if I could actually keep the last part of that promise. I was so tired, my body continuously feeling heavier and heavier every passing second.

It seemed like ages but soon a loud cry was heard, sending a bolt through the fog in my mind. Liam gasped and I tried to move my head, wanting to see her.

"Ada, Ada," I whispered, and Liam brushed my hair out of my face. "She's okay, darling, she's okay," he whispered and I relaxed, relief flooding me.

My head fell back, my vision flickering. I refused to let my eyes close though, I wanted to see my daughter. "Mr. Payne? If you'd come here please," Madam Floyd said and Liam pressed a kiss to my forehead, tears swimming in his eyes, and went to her.

Belle and Louis were smiling at me, Harry watching Liam with tears in his eyes. "You did well, Zayn," Belle said softly and I made a small noise. "I barely did anything, you did more work," I said tiredly and she shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you still didn't do fine. You just delivered a healthy beautiful baby girl," She said matter-of-factly and I smiled amused. "Thanks baby girl," I whispered and she smiled.

"Z? Wanna meet our daughter?" Liam asked and I looked up to see him holding carefully a small bundle. I nodded quickly, my head swimming but I ignored it. Fuck I was tired.

"Louis? Help me sit up please?" I asked and he nodded, carefully holding me up and pulling me back so I wouldn't pull on the healing incision in my stomach. Which was hurting again.

I held my arms out weakly, wondering if I could support the weight of the baby. He carefully set my daughter into my arms, letting me cradle her to my chest.

She had Liam's facial structure but my skin tone, or at least darker than Liam's since she was mostly pink right now. Her hair was dark, but there was too little to tell whether or not it was black or brown. She was so tiny. I fell in love immediately.

"Hey there Adabella, it's Daddy," I whispered tiredly and she moved her head, her absolutely _tiny_ fingers grasping at the air. "Liam she's beautiful," I whispered and he smiled, kneeling next to the bed.

"What's her name?" Madam Floyd asked softly and I said as equally quiet, "Adabella Lynn Malik-Payne." Belle gave a soft noise and I smiled at her, eyes quickly being drawn to my baby girl in my arms again.

"Adabella Lynn Malik-Payne, born May 7th, 2014 at 4:47 pm to Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. 22 inches, 8lbs and 10oz," she whispered, waving her wand over a piece of parchment. I smiled, nuzzling my baby girl held tightly in my arms.

My chest was feeling heavy, eyelids drooping. "Liam take her," I whispered and he carefully picked her up, frowning. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked, worry prominent in his voice. I couldn't say anything, my head falling back weakly.

"Everyone, we need you to go, Mr. Malik is dropping," Madam Floyd said quickly, waving her wand swiftly. My eyes closed, my entire body feeling weak.

"Zayn!" Liam's voice cried, sounding way too far away for comfort. I tried to reply, my tongue too heavy for speech. A loud baby's cry, familiar yet not, sounded. _Ada_ , I thought, trying to clear the darkness filling my mind but couldn't.

Drowning... drowning... drowning... I couldn't get back to Earth.

Liam.

Adabella.

Belle.

LouisHarryNiallMichaelCalumAshtonLukeVicKellinMikeTonyJaime.

Everyone.

I could see their faces flashing through my mind, quick glimpses of what I wanted to get back to but couldn't find the way.

A giant flash of white flitted across my vision, a lightness spreading through my body before falling heavily again. Twice more it happens before the lightness stayed, letting me feel normal.

"Baby? Zayn, wake up, please," Liam's voice begged and I moved my head weakly. "Zaynie, please," Belle whispered and my head moved to her voice before I started coughing, the deep breath I had just taken scratching at my throat.

"W-wa-t-er," I coughed, and Liam gasped, moving frantically around me before someone held my head up, letting me sip at the cup held to my lips. My coughing subsided, letting me breathe normally.

I opened my eyes blearily, looking up at Liam. He looked the same as I did when I blacked out, showing not much time had passed. "Ada," I gasped, trying to sit up but the still healing incision started burning, pushing me back down.

"She's okay, she's perfectly okay, I promise love. I'm worried about you, your- your heart stopped, you were legally dead for almost 5 minutes before they could get your heart restarted," Liam said brokenly and I blinked surprised.

"I'm sorry Liam, I'm so sorry," I whispered, still exhausted. "Its not your fault baby, apparently it's a miracle that you're still alive, most men don't survive child birth," he whispered, terror causing his voice to shake.

I blinked, swallowing heavily. "Oh," I said small and he nodded, eyes focused on my face as if he were memorising every aspect of it. "Yeah," he replied hoarsely and I licked my lips.

"Ah, Mr. Malik. Good you're awake, Mr. Tomlinson has your daughter," Madam Floyd said softly and I looked around quickly, seeing Louis walk closer with Ada in his arms, Belle, Harry and Calum next to him.

"Zayn!" Belle gasped, rushing forward. Louis walked closer and handed Liam Ada and took Harry's hand into his own. "Zayn Javaad Malik, _neve_ r do that again!" Belle cried, taking my one free hand.

"I'm sorry Belle, I didn't know this was going to happen," I said regretfully. She nodded, holding tightly to my hand.

"Where's Saliym?" I asked and she nodded at Calum, who I just realised was holding the baby. "Oh, duh," I said and she laughed lightly.

I looked at Liam, who was humming softly to our daughter. I smiled lightly at them, knowing it was about time to tell my family that I found my soul mate and that we had a baby together. Or at least break the news to Mum, she wouldn't be happy.

Mum didn't accept the fact that I was an Angel, or that I was gay. She didn't accept me at all. Dad and my sisters did, especially Doniya since she was practically my mother, even though she was only a year or two older than me.

"What you thinking about so hard baby?" Liam asked and I shrugged. "Dad and the girls already know about us and Ada, but Mum doesn't. I'm kinda worried how she'll react, she's never accepted anything about me. Not since I was really young," I said softly and he frowned.

"You'll be fine darling. If she doesn't accept it, then she misses out on an absolutely adorable granddaughter and she'll miss her absolutely perfect son," he said simply and I smiled softly. "Yeah," I whispered and He smiled.

"Mr. Malik, you're going to have to stay here for the night for observation, but Adabella may leave with Mr. Payne," Madam Floyd said and I frowned. "Why can't I go with them. I'm fine," I said immediately and Liam rolled his eyes.

She hesitated, taking a moment to look me over before sighing. "Alright then, Mr Malik. You can go, just as long as you stay in bed and let Mr. Payne wake up with the child whenever she wakes, you are not to get up," she said sternly and I nodded quickly.

Liam smiled relieved, obviously nervous about having a child to care for and having to care for her alone. I smiled softly at him and held my arms out. He gently placed our daughter into them, letting me cuddle her to my chest.

"Dinner will be in about a half hour, until then your friends may come in and visit," the patron said and left the room, going to her office and closing the door. "I'll go get them," Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek and walking down to the door. Belle and Calum followed him, Louis sitting in the chair Belle just vacated.

I watched my daughter, who was sound asleep. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked softly and Liam replied, "About an hour. It's almost 6." I nodded slowly, brushing a fingertip across her small mouth.

She squirmed, mouth opening slightly as she yawned. I smiled lightly as her eyes opened, letting me see that her eye colour had settled, showing my shade of dark brown. "Hi there baby girl," I whispered and she made a tiny noise.

I could feel a faint angelic aura around her, showing that when she would turn 5, she would get her wings. I couldn't measure her power yet, only that she was extremely strong, even for a newborn.

"She's going to be part of the highest choir, possibly a Throne or Cherubim," I whispered and Liam blinked. He nodded slowly, biting his lip. "When will she get her wings?" he asked and I looked up. He looked nervous and slightly protective.

"She'll get them around her 5th birthday, about 2 weeks after. She won't be able to fly until she's about 8 though because her wings won't be able to support her yet," I said, going off of my own experience. What I didn't tell him was how bad it felt when you first got your wings, especially if you weren't expecting it.

He nodded slowly, watching our daughter's eyes move blankly around the room. "She'll be okay right?" He asked softly and I smiled, trying to cover up my fears of Javaad, Sophia, Mum, and life in general.

"She'll be fine, she has to very protective dads to care for her, both high ranked Angels," I said confidentially, just a touch more than I actually felt. But he didn't need to know that.

Liam nodded, seeming to relax partially. But before anything else was said, everyone walked in and started to crowd us. Thankfully they were all quiet, but still set me on edge.

Louis seemed to see this and stood up, waving his hands. "Alright peoples, two at a time, no crowding, she's only an hour old!" he said loudly and everyone listened, moving back some.

I smiled at him gratefully and said, "Niall? Michael, you two first." Belle and Calum would have been first but they'd already seen her.

The younger couple walked forward, surprised at being chosen first. Ada squirmed, feeling me adjust her so I could hand her carefully to Niall. The Irish boy took her gently, Michael standing behind him with his hand on Niall's lower back.

I smiled, laying my head back tiredly. One by one, everyone got to hold my daughter, all cooing and nuzzling her. Johnnie and Kyle held her last, looking slightly awkward since they were only 15, 16 years old.

After everyone got to meet her, they all smiled and left, wanting dinner. Harry, Louis, Belle, Calum and Liam of course all stayed, Belle feeding Saliym with a prepared bottle.

Harry was holding Ada currently, Louis standing behind him. Harry seemed to have blocked out the entire room, completely focused on my daughter cooing in his arms. Louis was mostly watching Harry, eyes soft with a fond smile on his face.

Harry was humming softly, brushing a fingertip across her forehead and cheeks. I had a feeling I wouldn't get my daughter back for a while, Harry loved kids.

I caught Louis' eye and waved him forward. He looked once more at Harry and Ada before heading to me, the fond still in his expression.

"Yeah?" he asked softly and I smiled. "Being an Angel to three goddesses, I obviously don't work with God or whatever, but after Belle and Calum, would you and Harry like to be the second pair of godparents?" I asked softly and he gasped.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked and I smiled. "100%," I replied and he hugged me tightly, being careful of my most healed stomach. "Thank you thank you thank you," he said softly and I laughed lightly. "Of course Lou, now go break the news to Harry," said and he nodded quickly, happiness clear in his eyes.

He moved quickly to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He whispered something to Harry, causing curly to gasp and look at me, eyes wide. I nodded, a smile on my face.

He held Ada tighter and turned, kissing Louis soundly. Belle groaned playfully. "Oh gods, too much cuteness! Tune it down weirdos ugh," she said mock dramatically and Louis flipped her off, kissing Harry still.

Liam and I laughed, him holding onto my hand. Madam Floyd walked out, smiling at us. "Okay gentlemen and lady, you will need to go. Mr. Malik needs to eat and I need to give him a quick check up before he goes back to his rooms," she said and everyone nodded, Harry handing Liam Ada.

Belle pressed a kiss to my forehead and smiled, walking away. I smiled and looked to Liam, seeing him nuzzle our baby girl. His eyes were soft, a protective love in them.

Madam Floyd didn't question the fact that Liam stayed, used to it already. She looked to me and asked, "Do you want me to call your house elf to receive your food?"

I nodded and she summoned Cassie, my house elf appearing immediately. "Masters! Is the little Mistress here?" she asked excitedly and I smiled at her.

"Yes Cassie, meet Adabella Lynn Malik-Payne," I said softly as Liam knelt so my tiny elf could see her new charge.

Cassie looked for reassurance as she held out her arms to hold Ada and Liam looked to me questioningly and just nodded. Cassie had been the one to care for me as a child, her mother caring for my father and so on. I trusted her with my daughter.

Liam gently set Ada into Cassie's arms and the elf held onto the sleeping baby confidentially. Liam sat back, letting Cassie acquaint herself with the child.

Madam Floyd smiled, and moved to my other side with her wand. "I need to see how you're healing," she explained, moving aside the cover and running the tip of her wand along side the healing scar. A sheet of parchment appeared from the tip, short this time.

She read it quickly and nodded satisfied. "Take this, it will help with the healing. The scar will remain, but it will be faded over time. No quick movements for three days, until you come back and I check you over again," she said sternly, handing me an amber shaded potion.

I took it, drinking it quickly and grimacing at the taste. Fucking nasty. I looked to Madam Floyd and asked, "I'm assuming I can't fly for a while either, right?"

She shook her head, cleaning up around my bed. "And I wouldn't risk taking Adabella into the air until she is about two weeks old. She may be an Angel, but she still is a newborn. The higher air, which is thinner than on the ground, could hurt her lungs," she said and I nodded, already knowing that.

Cassie had handed Ada back to Liam and went and came back with food throughout mine and Madam Floyd's conversation, the aroma of baked chicken and potato salad filling the room. I hummed, sitting up a bit more so the patron could set a dining tray over me.

The assistant took Ada from Liam, walking over to Madam Floyd's office with her. Liam and I frowned, looking to Madam Floyd questionably. She replied without hesitation, "She's going to see what exactly kinds of formula the child will need, since as a male you wouldn't nurse."

I flushed but nodded. "Can Cassie go with her?" I asked, feeling a bit wary having someone I didn't know walk away with my daughter. She nodded and I looked to Cassie, who just bowed and left quickly, following the assistant.

Liam and I started eating, myself just realising how hungry I was. Having a baby really does build up an appetite. Although I'll need to start my workout again, to get back into shape for the inevitable battle coming up soon. My arms and legs were alright, I just needed to lose this baby weight, and fast.

I still wanted to know who Javaad was following, who had turned him into an Angel. Because I was pretty sure he or she would come next time to fight. It was either a god or goddess or a Seraphim or Cherubim, no one else could make an Angel.

"Zayn? What you thinking about so hard?" Liam asked me softly and I shrugged. "Javaad and the upcoming battle. I want to know who made Javaad into an Angel, and I also need to know how I'm going to protect Ada and you. I need to get into shape and start working out again so I can have a fighting chance against Javaad and this mystery person," I said avoiding his eyes.

Liam sighed, setting down his fork. "Babe, you need to take it easy for a few days, focus on getting better. After that, then yeah, I'm sure you can start working out again, but you need to limit yourself. You have Ada to think about now, you can't push yourself past exhaustion anymore," he said sternly yet softly and I sighed.

"I just wish I could have a normal life with you and Ada, without having to worry about threats past the normal ones. I want Ada to have a normal childhood, but that will be difficult since she'll get her wings at 5. We're going to have to teach her how to hide them and summon them, and probably how to defend herself. But I won't let her go through what I did growing up, with the constant training and discrimination since I first got my wings," I said determinedly and Liam pressed a kiss to my forehead softly.

"Everything will be fine. We won't be going in circles, and we won't make the same mistakes. We'll make our own, but Ada will have the best childhood we can give her, okay?" he said and I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I said finally, yawning. It was about 7:30 now, and I for some reason was exhausted. I say for some reason but I knew why. Having a baby, almost dying from it, and coming back really tires a person out.

Madam Floyd saw my yawn and smiled. "You're good on going tonight, but be careful going down those stairs," she said and I nodded, sitting up, Liam helped me stand up, supporting me as I wavered slightly, my head rushing.

I nodded once my head cleared, and he let go of me. Madam Floyd quickly waved her wand over me, changing me into some sweats and a T-shirt. I sighed, feeling better already. I hate hospital clothes, muggle or otherwise.

Cassie came back with Ada, feeding her from a bottle. "Is Masters and Little Mistress going back to the rooms?" she asked and we nodded. She smiled. "Cassie can bring the little Mistress," she said excitedly and Liam nodded, smiling.

"Have a good night and remember, Mr. Malik, no moving unless absolutely necessary," Madam Floyd said and I nodded, giving a mental eye roll. Liam gave me a look saying, "I'll keep him safe." I gave a physical eye roll that time causing him to grin.

Liam took my hand and we left, heading down to the dungeons. Cassie followed quickly, holding tightly to my daughter.

"Why can't we just fly down there," I grumbled under my breath and he apparently heard me. "Because we can walk like normal people, and I don't want Cassie to Apparate with Ada," he said matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes again.

"She Apparated with me all the time," I said, not really arguing. He laughed, knowing I had stopped arguing. I made a face at him as we descended the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

Within 10 minutes we reached the portrait hole of the main rooms. " _Home,"_ I said as Liam picked up Ada from Cassie's arms. The portrait swung open and I blinked as multiple people swarmed me.

"Hey! Everyone back up!" Liam yelled as the noise woke up Ada and she started crying. My defensive instincts kicked in as I heard my daughter cry, my wings twitching under my skin.

Thankfully everyone did so as Belle, Louis, Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Mike and Tony made everyone stand several feet away.

"What's her name?"

"Is she an Angel too?"

"Does she have wings?"

"Who does she look like?"

The questions came rapid fire and I shook my head, my protective instincts screaming at me. Ada still hadn't stopped crying, and Saliym had started too, making Belle mad.

"Everyone shut the fuck _up!"_ she yelled and the noise level died down, letting me think. "Thank you! Now Zayn's daughter is only a couple hours old, he's tired and you can see her later! Back off!" she said and the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving only my friends.

I sighed in relief, turning around and taking my still screaming daughter from Liam, who was looking a little panicked. I cradled her close, humming softly. Her little face was bright red, eyes full of tears.

"C'mon baby," Liam whispered, leading me to our rooms. I nodded, holding Ada close. I gestured for my friends to follow and started to sing softly, barely any sound coming from my mouth.

We got in front of Zengel, Ada finally calming down. "Good evening Zayngel, is this the young girl we've all been waiting for?" the older Angel asked and I nodded, already feeling calm.

"Zengel, meet Adabella," I said softly, showing him my daughter. He smiled, whispering something softly. I trusted him and didn't question what he said. "May we enter, Zengel? I'm tired, extremely so," I said and he nodded, waiting for the password.

 _"Ziam,"_ I said and he swung open, letting all my friends and I in. "I'll keep the young Angel safe, Zayngel," he said and I thanked him, letting him swing shut.

I yawned, moving to the extra room I had made into a nursery for Ada, connected directly to my room. I moved some of the things in her crib and gently laid her down, casting a spell around her letting me know if she wakes.

I went back to the main room, collapsing on the couch. Liam moved to one side of me, Belle on the other. Kellin, Vic, Jaime, Tony, Mike and Louis were scattered throughout the multiple sitting places, all chattering softly.

"Baby, if you're tired, why don't you go on to bed? I can keep an eye on Ada and I'll join you in a bit, okay?" Liam said softly and I nodded, yawning again. He helped me stand and I waved to everyone stumbling off to my bed.

I took off my shirt, hating the extra fat on my torso and quickly put on a loose muscle shirt to cover it up. I changed my sweats into some basketball shorts, thinking I would take a shower in the morning.

I stretched, wincing lightly as I pulled my scar and got into bed, burrowing into the covers. I sighed, smelling Liam in the sheets. I could already feel sleep overtaking my mind, my muscles relaxing.

I could only hope that Javaad would stay away for just a bit longer, let me raise Ada some before having to battle him.


	11. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Javaad corner Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence, not too much. Yep

_**3 weeks later**_  
Adabella was three weeks old. Already. Where the hell did the time go? I nuzzled my baby, her cooing in my arms. She squirmed, hands grasping the air. I let her grip my finger, bouncing her small fist.

Ada and I were outside next to a giant tree next to the Black Lake. Liam was inside taking his last exam for Madam Floyd to complete his internship. Everyone else was somewhere inside the castle, studying for their finals. My last final was tomorrow, my practical for DADA.

Javaad still hadn't made contact, setting me on edge. I knew something was going to happen, and soon, I just wish I knew exactly when. It was unsettling me knowing there was this threat out there while my daughter was so vulnerable.

Ada made a couple of whimpering noises, showing that she wanted to eat. I grabbed a bottle from my book bag and heated it up in my hand with Fire and held it to her mouth. She drank greedily, causing me to laugh lightly.

"Jeez baby girl, you just ate an hour ago, how are you already this hungry?" I whispered and she just watched me as she continued eating. I smiled, leaning back against the tree and looking around at everyone around me.

There were many people out enjoying the June air, which was quite warm. Also one of the main reasons why I brought Ada out here, she wouldn't get a chill in this weather.

Thankfully no one was watching us, which always made me unsettled. I didn't like it when people stared at me and Ada, or just me. All my life I was told to stay in the shadows, don't he noticed. Kinda hard nowadays, especially now since I had my long midnight purple wings out and around Ada and me.

I kept feeling someone's eyes on me, not a good stare either. I sent out my mind, feeling for a negative aura. There was a lot of annoyance from the many students around who were studying for their finals, but nothing particularly negative.

I shifted my shoulders but smiled as I felt a familiar gold and silver aura approach me. "Papa's coming baby girl," I said to Ada and undid my wings as Liam walked closer, looking as if he were trying to sneak up on me.

He smiled innocently as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Trying to scare me love?" I asked wryly and he laughed. "Maybe, but I should have known better than to try," he said, sitting down next to me.

I nodded amused, leaning on for a quick kiss. Ada squirmed and I laughed, pulling back and taking the bottle since she was done.

"Here, go to Papa," I said, passing the three week old over to my boyfriend. Liam took her willingly, lifting her to his shoulder and patting her back gently. Thankfully, she hasn't spit up yet, but we never knew so we always had a burp rag ready.

Once Ada had finished, Liam brought her back down to cradle her, humming. "Papa's missed you baby girl," he said softly and I smiled. It was difficult to go to class whilst knowing our daughter was just in the other room.

"How was your exam love?" I asked and he shrugged. "It was actually easier than I thought it would be. Thankfully I'm a half blood so I already knew about both muggle and wizarding healing techniques, which is what I was quizzed on," he said, rocking Ada softly.

I nodded, pretty much lost on almost all muggle. Belle, Liam and the others helped, but I was still lost on all that electricity and stuff still. Magic. That's what I knew.

I yawned and stretched. I'd been up since 6 with Ada who had woken up and started screaming, thankfully not waking Liam who's exam was at 10am so I didn't want him to wake up too early. I got up and gotten her, feeding her and changing her and by time she had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep again, Liam had woken up and started getting ready for the day.

"Babe, when did you wake up this morning?" Liam asked me. I had told him I'd woken up at 7:30, which was about 10 minutes before he did. I shrugged.

"6," I finally said and he rolled his eyes. "It's almost noon, so why don't we go get some lunch and you can go lay down for a bit. I've got Ada, it's alright," he said and I bit my lip.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Its not like I haven't woken up at 6 before," I said off handedly and he raised an eyebrow.

"While that may be true, you also haven't had to wake up constantly throughout the night to check on a crying baby and then wake up at 6," he said and I sighed. "When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?"

I shrugged, barely remembering. "The day after Ada was born when I was forced into bed rest?" I said uncertainly, not exactly sure. He shook his head and stood up, keeping Ada securely in his arms.

"You're going to take a nap," he said decisively and I glared at him. "No I'm not. I don't need one, I'll sleep tonight," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me again. "There's no need to get snappy love," he said and I scoffed.

"I don't need sleep, I'm fine," I said, standing and gathering my stuff. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I shook his grasp off my arm and crossed them across my chest.

"Babe, I just want you to sleep, is that so wrong?" he asked and I shrugged. "No, but I don't particularly want to, now do I," I said and he shook his head. "Then whatever, don't sleep," he said annoyed, getting ready to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going with Ada?" I asked and he turned around. "I'm going to lunch with my daughter, I don't know where you're going," he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and walked the opposite way, towards my clearing. Liam had her, she was safe. Myself on the other hand was pissed off. Why I wasn't so sure, just was, but I really wanted to go fly.

I walked quickly and silently to my clearing, making it no problem. I tugged off my shirt and summoned my wings, taking off immediately. I flew as fast as I could around the perimeter, everything a blur.

About 20 minutes into my crazed flight, something struck me in the stomach, flinging me off course and into a tree. I cried out as my back made contact with the bark, my wing snapping into weird angles.

I fell heavily and had to try and get my breath back. Ropes wrapped around me, tying me to the tree I had hit. I looked around weakly and saw Sophia walk slowly to me. I started struggling against the ropes, hating the feeling of being so vulnerable.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. Look at you. So helpless. Who's going to save you now?" she said amused as someone stepped out of the trees behind her. My struggle increased as I recognised the newcomer.

"Javaad, what are you doing," I said angrily and he just smiled. "I've decided I need someone to continued after me if something happens to me, and who better than a young Angel who still hasn't been taught anything? A young girl, perhaps," he said and my eyes flashed.

"You fucking bastard, stay away from my daughter!" I yelled, and a bolt of red light struck me in the face, knocking my head back. I hit it hard against the tree, almost knocking me unconscious.

I groaned as Javaad said, "Now now, Sophia, we need him awake. Here's the thing, Zayn. My leader doesn't like your leaders, or you. He actually hates you, extremely so. So in a couple weeks, he plans on coming and erasing everything that has to do with you. Luckily, I managed to convince him that I could have use for your daughter. She'll survive."

I moved my head weakly, trying to get my wits in order so I could try and contact Liam. "Who is your leader?" I asked and he just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know. Just know he's powerful, even more so than yours," he said off handedly.

I glared at him, my head almost clear. "I don't believe so," I said weakly and he just smiled. "We'll see in a couple weeks, now won't we," he said, starting to walk away. "Come now, Sophia. We have to meet up with the leader," he said and she glanced at me before following quickly.

I leaned my head back, tired. Fuck, my wing felt like it was on fire. At least it wasn't broken, just sprained. I looked down at the ropes, trying to find my wand. If I could grab the bloody thing, I would be able to cast a finite and release myself, but I couldn't find it.

That was when I remembered it was in my shirt, which was across the clearing. I sighed, my head swimming. I struggled but managed to make a weak connection to Liam through our bond.

 _Liam..._ I thought weakly and he replied immediately, concern filtering through. _Zayn! Where are you, you've been gone for almost an hour!_ He thought worriedly and I winced at the loud thoughts.

 _Please don't think so loud. I'm in my clearing, Javaad and Sophia caught me and I'm tied to a tree,_ I replied weakly, my head aching severely. I probably had a concussion, possibly a broken rib or two.

 _Okay baby, I'm on my way, where are they now?_ He asked and I struggled to think so I could reply. _...They left_ , I said, closing my eyes. He sent me a confirmation that he got it, which I wasn't sure since the connection was fading the farther I fell into unconsciousness, and thought, _Stay awake love, we don't know what kind of injuries you have._

I laughed weakly, immediately regretting the slight movement as my stomach swam and chest ached. _I'm sure I have at least one broken rib, maybe two, and a concussion. Sophia caught me with a spell and threw me against a tree while I was flying,_ I thought trying to open my eyes again.

I felt Liam's terror as he flew to me, his sight showing in my mind. _Who has Ada?_ I thought and he replied, _Louis and Harry. Belle and Calum are in exams._

I nodded to myself, immediately telling myself to stop moving. I heard a loud swish of Liam's wings and a loud thud as he landed in front of me. I opened my eyes weakly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I whispered as he knelt in front of me and he shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry baby, just let me take care of you," he said softly, casting a finite and letting me free from the ropes.

I winced as they dragged against the raw skin on my shoulders and arms from where I thrashed against them, and the wound on my back from where I hit the tree. He carefully pulled me away from the tree, a small whimper leaving my throat as the movement pulled at my back.

"I think my wing is sprained, it twisted pretty bad when I hit the tree," I said faintly and he nodded. "Where's your wand?" he asked and I gestured to my shirt. "In the pocket," I said and he shook his head.

I felt like if I wasn't hurt, he would have started yelling at me for both having my wand on me. Annoyance ran through my body but I couldn't really act on it as I stood up and swayed, my stomach twisting roughly.

I fell to my knees again, throwing up heavily. Liam knelt next to me again, rubbing my back lightly. I almost blacked out from the force and the swimming in my head, leaning back against Liam wearily.

He didn't say anything, just picked me up gently and carried me over to my shirt, picking it up and checking for my wand. He held me securely to his chest and took off, flying high above the trees and to the front door of the castle.

I whimpered, trying to pull my wings closer to my body but the injury on my left protested. My right one was already tucked against my body but my left one was kind of just hanging behind me, the joint unwilling to bend.

Liam carried me inside, taking off again once we reached the indoors. I could see everyone watching us from the floor as Liam raced above them, us probably a bright blur as Liam's white and gold wings moved swiftly.

He landed in front of the infirmary and shook his head. "I truly hate bringing you here," he whispered and guilt filled me. "I'm sorry Liam," I breathed and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Don't be sorry baby," he said, bringing me inside.

Madam Floyd saw us and rolled her eyes, gesturing to the bed I'd stayed in every time I had come. Liam frowned but laid me down onto the bed, being careful of my wing. I groaned but opened my eyes, knowing how dangerous it would be if I passed out now.

"What happened this time?" Madam Floyd asked, moving her wand over me. "He was attacked by Javaad and Sophia again, in the clearing," Liam replied tersely and she frowned but nodded.

"This time it's only a bad concussion, two broken ribs and three bruised ones, several cuts and his back is almost completely torn up. His wing joint is sprained, but I can heal that. I can heal everything except the concussion, but I can lessen the effects," she said absentmindedly and poured me a glass of something.

"Drink this, it'll heal your bones and wing," she ordered and I grimaced, already familiar with the taste of Skele-grow. I quickly did as she told me to, shuddering as the taste invaded my mouth.

I winced as I felt the bones knit together, a burning pain filling my chest and wing as they healed. A few seconds later it went away, letting me breathe. Now, only my head was aching, but nothing I could do about that.

Madam Floyd nodded satisfied and moved her wand over my skull, the ache and most of the nausea disappearing. I sighed relieved, and opened my eyes blearily.

Liam was watching Madam Floyd, not even looking at me. I knew he was still mad, and I sighed, already wishing I could forget everything that had happened today.

"Make sure he eats something and get him some liquids but besides that, he should be fine. Don't let him sleep until tonight though. Where's Adabella?" she asked and Liam replied, "With Harry and Louis."

I sighed again, sitting up slowly. I pulled my wings in and rested my head into my hands. Liam didn't move to help me and I felt as if he were regretting even coming for me. Or even loving me.

I didn't look up as Madam Floyd did one last check over before saying I was free to go. "Make the stay away a bit longer this time, Mr. Malik," she said amused and I looked at her, raising my hand in a mock salute. "Yes ma'am!" I said and she smiled.

Liam stood and waited for me to stand, taking ahold of my arm as I wavered but let go as soon as I had my balance back. I was hurt, but kept it under my mask of mostly indifference, trying not to show it.

Liam turned around and left, leaving me to follow him. I tried to quickly, but once we were outside the room and starting down the stairs I gave up trying to follow him and just sat next to the wall, head on my knees. I don't even think he realised I stopped following him.

Tears fell down my cheeks unwillingly and I was extremely thankful that there was no one around. But in case anyone did pass, I quickly surrounded myself with my angelic aura, cloaking myself from view. Then I just let the tears flow.

I didn't know how long I sat there, could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours, but the next thing I knew Liam was moving back down the hallway, trying to find me. I moved farther back into the shadows, not wanting to talk to him. I was almost positive he was going to break it off with me.

"Zayn? Baby?" he asked softly and a fresh bout of sobs hit me, having me fall against the wall and to the floor. He must have heard me and looked in my direction, seeing my presence around me.

"Love?" he asked and I shook my head, not raising my head. "Go away Liam. You obviously don't want to see me," I said, my words muffled by my arms. He didn't say anything so I thought he left and another sob racketed my body.

"Zayn," Liam whispered and I shook my head again. "Z, I didn't say I didn't want to see you. I was upset, yes, but only because what if Javaad or Sophia hadn't stopped and you couldn't defend yourself? Or if you couldn't call for me and you- you died out there?" he asked, placing a hand on my arm.

I jerked away, hating myself for it. I didn't have anything to say, so I just stayed silent. "Please love, look at me," he begged softly and after a moment's hesitation, I finally raised my head and looked at him nervously.

He cradled my head in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "I love you, Zayn. And the idea that I could lose you terrifies me, immensely. It already almost happened too many times for comfort, I don't want to add another one to the list," he said softly and I slowly unwrapped my arms from my legs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally and he just leaned down, kissing me softly. "Please be careful next time, please," he whispered once he had pulled away and I nodded, clutching his forearms tightly.

He kissed me again and carefully picked me up, cradling me against his chest. He summoned his wings and his presence, covering us from human view. He flew us down to the dungeons, landing gently in front of the portrait.

"You don't need to carry me you know," I said, unwilling for him to put me down. He just smiled and said, " _Home,"_ to the portrait. He carried me inside, heading for our rooms.

"Good evening Zayngel, are you alright? Liam left in quite a hurry," Zengel asked worriedly and I smiled faintly. I made Liam put me down and said, "I'm fine, nothing some food and water won't fix."

He nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful. Now Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles are doing well with the young Angel, enjoying their time with her. Would you like to enter?" he asked and I nodded. " _Ziam_ ," I said and he swung open, letting Liam and I inside.

"Zayn!" Louis said excitedly, yet quietly. He rushed to me, pulling me into a right hug. I hugged him back, Harry walking behind him with Ada in his arms. "You scared the shit outta me! Don't make Liam rush out for you like that again, or I'll personally kick your ass!" Louis said and I just held him tighter.

"I'll try Lou," I said pulling back and slapping his shoulder. I gave him a smile and looked to Harry and Ada. I held my arms out and he immediately placed my sleeping daughter into them. I cradled her close, shoulders relaxing. I trusted Louis and Harry with my life, but I always felt better with Ada in my arms.

Especially after the threat Javaad gave me.

I shivered as I thought of that, holding Ada tighter against my chest. "You're safe, baby girl, forever," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her fist opened and closed in her sleep, head turning to rest closer to my heart.

"So, Javaad and Sophia made contact? What did they say?" Harry asked and Liam and Louis looked at me. I sighed and moved to the couch, sitting carefully.

The other three sat across from me and I told them everything they had told me in the clearing. When I got to the part where Ada was mentioned, Liam moved to me scared and pulled us close to his chest, burying his face into my neck.

"They said a couple weeks, and they and their leader will come for me and everyone associated with me and my goddesses," I said shakily and it got extremely quiet in the room.

"You know what this means right?" Louis said finally and I looked at him questionably. "You're going to have to bless us, and then teach us everything possible to fight," he said and I gaped at him.

"Th-That could take _ages_ to make sure you're properly prepared, let alone bless you!" I said and he gave me a steady, calm look. Strange expression for the usually hyper and happy Slytherin.

"I'm sure we'll all be ready, and I trust you, as do the rest of the group. You're our guardian Angel, and we love you. There is no way we would let you fight alone," he said and I leaned back against Liam, mind whirling.

I sat quietly for a while, eyes focused on Ada's sleeping face. Could I do it? Would I have enough strength and power to bless everyone at once? Would I be able to, knowing I could condemn them to their deaths if I did something wrong?

I looked up at Louis and Harry, eyes calm and trusting. Finally I nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But we have to work extremely hard, I've had years of practice and training to perfect what I know, where you'll have two, three weeks max to get these skills down," I said and they nodded, looking determined.

"Gather everyone, I'll try and contact with my goddesses tonight. I'll do the ritual at midnight in three days," I said and they nodded, standing. "You'll do fine, Z. We believe in you," Harry said softly and I gave a weak smile, it fading off my face as they left.

Now if only I had the same confidence in myself.


	12. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada gets her first flight and more angels are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend Emily wrote the poem, so don't think I can write poetry xD I actually can't lol. Hope you all enjoy!! There's no warnings or anything here, just a lot of chuckles and playfulness yes. and then some possessive Zayn at the end xD :*

_**Three days later**_  
Three hours. That was how long I had before I would bless all my friends, making them like me. Angels. I really hope I was ready for this.

I was in the clearing, cleansing the area for only pure magic to envelope my friends. If the wrong type of power touched them during the blessing, it could either kill them or give them negative feelings, possibly turning them like Javaad.

No way in hell would I ever let that happen.

I let air, fire, water, earth, and spirit swirl around the grass and trees, filling the area with pure, clean, positive magic. I smiled feeling it, starting to relax. I started to gain confidence in tonight, feeling better. Maybe I can do this.

I sighed, feeling Liam approach, his gold and silver aura quite powerful. A faint gold and black aura was with him, bringing a smile to my face. I turned around and skipped to him, feeling energised.

I pulled Ada from his arms, pressing a kiss to Liam's mouth. "Hello darling," I said happily, nuzzling the baby girl in my arms who was making a couple small noises. Liam chucked lightly, kissing my temple softly.

"Hello baby, how's it going here? It feels nice," he said and I smiled. "I'm feeling better about tonight, more confident. I believe we can really pull this off," I said and he smiled proudly.

"I always believed you could, not a single doubt in my mind," he said and I flushed. I shrugged, keeping my eyes down. He raised my chin, smiling softly. "We all believe in you," He whispered, kissing me softly.

I smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a moment. "I love you," I said and he kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you too darling," He said softly, and I smiled.

I pulled away from him and held onto Ada as I looked around. The air was bright, vibrant, positive. Perfect for what we needed. I looked to Liam and smiled.

"Wanna take Ada for her first flight?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow. "Is that safe?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. I'm going according to all my instincts and advice from my goddesses. They said about a month, and she'll be a month old tomorrow. So its safe," I said and he nodded slowly, starting to smile.

"Okay then, let's take her flying," he said, pulling off his shirt. I hummed appreciably and he grinned knowingly. He winked and took Ada into his arms, wings already summoned. I pulled off my shirt, thankful for the extremely hard work out I had done the last month or so.

I took Ada back, holding her tightly as I readied my wings. "Ready?" I asked excitedly and he nodded, wings already in place. I grinned, taking off. I kept a secure hold on Ada, her waking up and blinking quickly.

We stayed low to the ground, not wanting to go too high with her just yet. She squealed, hands playing with my hair as it flew near her from the wind. I laughed lightly, twirling slowly. She smiled, making me stutter in my flight pattern.

She'd never smiled before, this was a first time. "Liam!" I said excitedly and he flew closer, looking at me curiously. I held our daughter up slightly, moving to hover in place. "Watch," I said happily, spinning slightly.

She smiled again, eyes bright. Liam gasped, moving closer. "She's smiling," he said and I nodded, carefully handing her to him. He held her up and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Papa's big girl," he said and I smiled fondly.

She smiled again, hands grasping at his hair that was fluttering in the wind. He winced as she pulled at it, but kept smiling. He brought her down to cradle her, holding her securely.

"It's almost 11, we should head down and have give Ada to Professor Lane before it's time for the ritual," he said looking at me and I nodded. "We can just land in front of the castle, we don't have anything at the clearing except our shirts," I said and he nodded.

We quickly flew off to the castle, landing gently. Ada smiled again, squirming around in Liam's arms lightly. He smiled proudly at her and adjusted her slightly.

We headed inside letting our wings fold behind us, the bottom most feathers brushing the floor. That would be annoying to clean, the furthest feathers were always the hardest to reach.

We got to the DADA office, knocking twice before entering. I did it all the time and she was expecting us. The only reason why she agreed to watch Ada so late is because she absolutely adored her, saying Ada was practically her granddaughter even though Jasmine was only 40.

Jasmine smiled as she saw us, standing up and moving to hug me and Ada tightly. "There's my three favourite angels!" she said happily and I smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Jazzy, are you sure you want to watch her for a couple hours?" I asked, handing her Ada. She already had her baby bag, ready for her stay. I was nervous leaving her behind, especially after my threat I had gotten three days ago.

Jasmine smiled, picking up Ada from my arms. "Zayn, I'm perfectly fine with taking care of this absolutely amazing little girl. I have two kids of my own, and I am a well known dueler across Great Britain. I believe I can care for her for a couple hours," she said and I relaxed.

I knew I could trust Jasmine, especially with my daughter. "Thank you so much, Jazzy. We'll come get her as soon as possible," I said gratefully and she just smiled.

"Why don't you leave her here for the night? I can watch her for as long as possible," she said and I bit my lip, watching my baby girl gurgle to herself.

I looked to Liam and back to Jasmine, my protective instincts fighting with the knowledge that she would be safe tonight. Jasmine smiled again, that knowing smile parents always have.

"Zayn, she'll be fine. Don't worry," she said softly and I sighed nervously. "I haven't left her alone for a whole night though," I said and Liam wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby, if Jasmine says she's safe, she's safe. Its only for tonight, then we can come pick her up in the morning, okay? Even before breakfast if that makes you feel better," He said and I sighed again.

I reached my arms out and Jasmine placed her into my arms. I held her close, rubbing my nose against hers. "Daddy loves you baby girl," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She squealed, tugging on the hair hanging off my forehead. I smiled and kissed her cheek again.

I hesitated for a second before handing her to Jasmine again, taking a step back so I wasn't tempted to take her and run back to the room. Liam took my hand and tugged me out of the room.

"Thank you for this Professor Lane!" he called and I could almost feel her eye roll as she said, "I told you to call me Jasmine, Liam!" I laughed lightly as Liam smirked.

I kept glancing back but Liam stopped me, cupping my cheek in one hand. "Baby, she's going to be safe. But you need to focus on tonight, make sure our friends are okay too," he said softly and I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my cheek into his palm.

I took a breath and held my chin up. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. I relaxed, my mind clearing. He pulled back and said, "Better?" I laughed lightly and nodded. "Lets go change some people into Angels," I said determined and he smiled.

He led me outside again, both of us spreading our wings and taking off to the clearing. We glided along, catching the heat drifts and twirling around. I felt so free, away from every worry in the world.

We touched down, skidding slightly from our force. I laughed giddily, straightening up. I heard a loud laugh and turned around seeing Belle and Calum. "Really boys? Was that necessary?" she asked and I grinned.

I used my wings and sprung at her, scooping her up and spinning her into the air, flying high. She squealed, clutching my shoulders tightly. I stopped about 3 metres in the air, hovering lightly. She was laughing hard, tears falling. This time it was happy tears, something I was extremely happy to see.

I could see Liam and Calum watching happily, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Michael coming into the clearing with happy looks on their faces.

I gently touched down, keeping Belle's waist in my hold. Calum walked forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Having fun darling?" he asked and she smiled, nodding quickly. I smiled, kissing her hair.

I let go of her and walked to Liam, smiling as I see Vic, Kellin, Mike, Tony, Jaime, Luke, Ashton and Shannon Taylor, one of the other YouTubers, walk over. "Hey guys, where's the others?" I asked, knowing the group that called themselves MyDigital3scape wanted to be here.

Shannon shrugged, standing rather close to Mike. "They're coming, Kyle and Jordan wanted to grab something to drink and Alex is kind of nervous, so Johnnie is talking to her," She said. I nodded slowly and frowned.

"Alex doesn't have to do this, it's completely optional," I said and she shrugged. "She wants to, she really does, but she's also nervous. It's normal I guess," she said and I gave a half shrug, half nod. "True," I replied and she grinned.

A minute or so later, Johnnie, Kyle, Jordan, Bryan, Damon, and Alex walked up, Kyle on Johnnie's back. Kyle had his face buried in the younger boy's neck, laughing lightly. Johnnie was grinning, holding tightly to his boyfriend.

"Hey guys! Just on time, we have about 25 minutes till midnight," I said happily, still feeling the positive buzz of the air. They grinned, Kyle still holding onto Johnnie but looking up now. "Punctual, punctual, punctual, yes! Go sweetos!" Jordan cheered and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so I'm going to spend this time to separate each of you according to what elements you're closest to. Airs will stand over here, Fire here, water here, earth here, and spirit here," I said, flying over each part.

I hovered over the place for spirit, looking down at everyone. "I need positive thoughts, positive energies, positive everything. Anything negative, and tonight could turn for the worse. Someone could go bad, be touched by these negative energies, and there is absolutely no way I want that to happen to any of you. So I'm going to go to each of you and, I guess, _feel?_ each of your elements, and then if you could, go to your separate places please," I said and everyone nodded.

I landed in front of the main group, going to Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam first. Michael had gone to stand with Calum, Ashton, Luke and Belle. I took Niall's hand, immediately knowing what his element was.

I smiled, saying, "That was obvious. You're an air," I said and he smiled, skipping off to the east end of the clearing. I moved to Harry and Louis, taking both of their hands. I grinned. "Earth for Harry and Fire for Louis, wow. That's an interesting combination," I said and they smiled.

"That's us," Louis said happily, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's mouth before moving off to the west end if the clearing. Harry smiled fondly at him as he basically floated off to the north end.

I smiled at Liam. "You know yours darling," I said amused and he grinned. He kissed my temple and walked to the centre, being a spirit. I walked over to the 5SOS boys, stopping in front of Michael.

I took his hand and smiled. That made a lot of sense. "Well Mikey, you're an air. Go join your boyfriend," I said and he smiled widely, rushing off to the Irish boy. I smiled and turned to Belle and Calum.

Belle smiled at me happily, holding onto Calum. I took her hand and smiled. "Air baby girl," I said and she grinned. "Already knew that," she said sassily, skipping off to Niall and Michael. I raised an eyebrow and Calum laughed.

"Wicca Z, remember? She's been an air elementalist since she was 3," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Damn, I forgot. Anyway, your turn," I said, taking his hand. I grinned.

"Fire," I said and he nodded amused. "Yes," he said, moving to the west end with Louis. I smiled and headed off to the punk boys. I stopped in front of Vic and Kellin, the couple grinning at us.

I immediately took their hands, smiling. "Air for Kells and and Fire for Victor," I said playfully and they rolled their eyes. Vic pressed a kiss to Kellin's mouth and went to Louis and Calum, Kellin moving to Niall, Michael and Belle.

Jaime and Tony were rather easy, Jaime being Earth and Tony a Spirit. Mike was a Fire, like his older brother. The YouTubers were easy too, Johnnie and Damon Spirit, Alex and Bryan Water, Shannon and Jordan Earth, and Kyle an Air.

I looked around, nodding. I was standing in the centre, my wings extended. I looked to the sky, taking a breath as the breeze brushed over my face. The moon was directly above us, auras of my goddesses filling the night.

I reached out with my power as a Cherubim, touching the bright auras of every single person in the area. Everyone was in their spots, a safe distance away from each other, eyes closed and hands resting on their thighs.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. _Give me the strength for this goddesses, please_ , I thought as I strengthened the elements and my aura, using more than I ever had before. But I was more powerful now than before since Liam and I completed our bond.

I held my arms and wings out, held high above me. I started chanting in Latin, eyes closed in concentration.

_"By the power of the Gods,_   
_I bless thee with the gift_   
_Of everlasting life._   
_The ability and power to protect_   
_Those of Earth,_   
_the Magical_   
_And the Night_   
_I bless thee thy chosen persons_   
_With the power of thy Chosen Might_   
_Blessed be thy selected soldiers!"_

I let go of all the power I could, letting it fill every person in the area. I heard loud cries, but none of pain. A bright light, a mixture of too many colours to count, filled the area. I was almost blinded even though my eyes were closed and focused even harder, pressing my power harder.

I heard a loud scream and winced, but didn't let up. I heard groans, cries and soft screams for about 5 minutes, making me hate myself more and more the longer it went.

Finally, the sounds faded, the light fading. I collapsed to my knees as my power came back to me, considerably weakened. Liam knelt next to me, looking shaky. "Baby, are you okay?" he whispered and I nodded, looking up tired.

I quickly got up and looked around, seeing everyone kneeling. It was extremely dark, making it difficult to see, but I could see outlines of multiple wings and bodies kneeling on the ground.

I summoned fire, letting it float into the air to let me see better. I gasped as I took in everyone.

Belle was watching me, amazement filling her expression. She looked exhausted, but the bright white and gold wings behind her kept a hold on her attention. Calum had a pair of matching wings, showing both of them as Thrones.

Niall, Louis, Michael, Vic and Kellin all had beautiful brown and black wings, indicating the power below a Throne, a Domination. They all were holding onto each other, Louis moving weakly to Harry to clutch his younger boyfriend against him.

Harry, Ashton, Luke, Mike, Johnnie and Kyle had absolutely bright, pure gold wings, showing the step down from a Domination, being Virtues. Shannon Taylor had crawled over to Mike, clutching to the older boy's arm as he helped her stand, wings fluttering behind him.

Shannon, Alex, Bryan, Jordan, Damon, Jaime and Tony all had pure white wings, simple yet gorgeous, with long white and grey feathers, shining with an Angelic aura. Tony held his wings high, looking powerful. Which fit, since they were all Powers.

I sighed in relief, head falling forward as I leaned heavily against Liam's side. "They're all okay, it worked," I whispered and he held me tightly, kissing my temple softly.

Everyone walked unsteadily to me, wings against their bodies. I stood up straight, my instincts telling me to assert myself as their leader. My wings were slightly unfurled, being held in a slightly dominate fashion.

"Everyone is okay right? No hurting besides the normal?" I asked and they all nodded, all clinging to their significant other or best friend. I nodded, looking at everyone studiously.

"Okay, Belle? Calum? Can you go with Liam to have your wings checked? You two are Thrones," I said and they smiled, Calum holding onto Belle protectively. They followed my boyfriend to the side of the clearing, Liam immediately starting.

I looked around, thinking who would need to be checked first. "Okay, those with the pure white wings, Alex, Shannon, Jaime, Tony, Jordan, Bryan and Damon, please follow me? The rest of you, spread out a little and try to shake out your wings?" I said and the group I named followed me to the opposite end of the clearing from Liam.

"Okay, spread out a little bit please," I said and the group made two rows, equal distances apart. I nodded, looking at each of their faces carefully. None of their auras really changed, just grew brighter, so that was a good sign.

"I'm going to go to each of you, and examine your wings. I need to make sure they grew correctly and the feathers are the correct colour. They'll all be different shades, since no two wings are the same, but if there's a wrong colour, something could have gone wrong. I'm not saying this to scare you, I'm just pointing out facts," I said gently and they all nodded.

I went to the left end first, to the girls. One by one, inspected their wings, happy to see no strange colours. Mike was shifting, not liking how I kept my rank obvious. As a male used to being in charge, he didn't like having to submit under me. That could cause problems later.

I ended with Damon, the younger boy extremely excitable and wouldn't stop fidgeting. I laughed lightly, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Calm now Fizz," I said amused and he just beamed at me. I laughed.

Turning to the rest of the group, I said, "You all are perfectly fine, good strong wings. Will you please send Harry, Luke, Ashton, Mike, Johnnie and Kyle over?" They all nodded and left, wings curled around their bodies.

I shook my head. I was going to have to teach them how to pull them in, but they needed to get used to having them first. I straightened up as the next group of young angels joined me.

"Hey lads," I said and Harry beamed at me, continuously glancing back for Louis. As soulmates, having already completed the bond since I knew they wouldn't stop for something like that, both 18, their bond between them was new. They were used to the feelings, but not the actual bond. They were going to even more inseparable than before.

"Alright, can you guys do the same thing as the previous group? I'm going to inspect each of your wings too," I said and looked to Liam as they did so. He was looking confused, already done with what he was supposed to do with Belle and Calum.

 _Babe, can you check the Dominations? Louis, Vic, Kellin and them?_ I asked and he nodded, looking relieved to have something to do. I smiled as he grabbed the last remaining people, turning back to the group in front of me.

As I had done with the Powers, I walked around inspecting everyone's wings. Harry was extremely moving, looking around as Louis had his wings checked. I could see the younger Gryffindor frown as Liam ran a hand through the primary feathers near Louis back, making sure none of them were bent.

I flicked Harry on the his forehead, raising an eyebrow. "Harry, he's checking his wings. Don't worry, Liam is taken," I whispered and he nodded sheepishly, glancing once more at my mate and his before focusing on me.

I ran my fingers through his feathers, bringing a shiver through Harry's body. I could feel Louis' eyes on me, and shot a look at him. His eyes widened and he quickly looked down, submitting to me.

This would be the only part I would hate, all my friends would be following every single thing I say, even if I asked them not to. I didn't want to be their leader, their superior all the time. I wanted to be their friend, the guy they've known for years.

I sighed and finished with Harry, moving on to Johnnie. I finished with the group of Virtues, letting them pull their wings closer to their bodies and walk back to the others.

Harry rushed to Louis, jumping into his arms, but apparently forgot about his wings because they made him off balance and he tripped, pushing both of them to the ground. I rolled my eyes, moving to Liam.

"No strange spots, nothing out of place, everything was perfectly fine," he said and I sighed in relief. "Guys! Pull in your wings, should be rather instinctive," I called and one by one, everyone managed to get their wings pulled in, the only one having difficulty being Niall, but Michael helped him.

I smiled and nodded. "Well, now that you have that down, summon them again, we're going to take a flight around the castle," I said and loud gasps and cheers were heard. I smiled again, leaning against Liam.

They all summoned their wings and I looked around for a second, needing to see how formation was going to work. I nodded to myself, readying the formation in my head.

"Alright! I need my Thrones to stand with Liam, the Virtues on the left, Domination on the right, and Powers behind them!" I said loudly and everyone moved, standing in their correct positions.

I moved around the groups, moving a couple of them a few feet apart so no one would accidentally hit another. I was extremely happy that this was good sized clearing.

I went and took off, hovering slightly so everyone could see me. "Alright, so when I take off, I want Liam to follow me immediately. As the second eldest Angel here, he is my second in command. 10 seconds later, Belle and Calum follow, pushing off from the ground and going with instinct.

"The Dominations, Louis, Kellin and the others, will follow 10 seconds after the last one goes up. Same with the Virtues and Powers. Everyone understand?" I asked and they all nodded, wings rustling in anticipation.

I nodded and landed next to Liam, grinning excitedly. I get to fly with my friends, share something I loved dearly with them. I kissed him lightly, seeing him grin at my enthusiasm.

I turned around and yelled, "Ready?" I got a bunch of excited yells back and grinned. "Lets go baby," I said to Liam, getting even more pumped up. He nodded and readied his wings, eyes wrinkling at the corners

"And go!" I yelled, taking off with Liam right on my tail. We flew right above the trees, stopping and turning to watch Belle and Calum take off, a little shaky but still quite well.

One by one, each group flew to us and I led them on a wide trip around the Black Lake and the castle. Everyone we doing extremely well and I was absolutely happy I had done this.

After an hour flight, I had everyone land in the clearing, casting a _lumos_ _maxima_ over the area. It was only about three in the morning, but everyone would need to rest. I was going to let everyone have a day to relax into the life of an Angel before I started the training.

I told everyone this and cheers greeted me, them all still coming down from their high. They had had a lot of fun flying, enjoying it immensely. I smiled. "Alright guys! I'll see you guys later! But do not tell anyone you're angels, not yet okay?" I called and I got some slightly disappointed yet affirmative responses.

I shook my head and leaned against Liam, tired. Everyone left, chattering excitedly to each other. Belle skipped to me, throwing her arms tightly around me. I hugged her tightly, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Zayn, this was the best thing ever," she said happily and I smiled. "You're welcome baby girl," I said and she kissed my cheek, taking Calum's hand and waving, walking away. Their wings were still out, knowing how long to wait before pulling them in.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was gone and it was just Liam and I in the clearing. I turned to my mate, pulling him against me and kissing him hard. Even though I had told Harry that it was okay, I really didn't like seeing Liam touch other people's wings, even if it was for a good reason.

Liam made a startled noise but kissed me back, hands holding me tightly. After a few moments, I pulled away and looked up at him breathlessly. He blinked surprised and asked, "What was that for?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't like seeing your hands on other people's wings," I replied and he shook his head. He ran his fingers through the feathers closest to my spine, bringing a shiver through my body. Extremely close to that spot, teaser.

I pressed my chest against his, mouthing along his neck and jaw. He hummed, moving his head for better access. I attached my mouth onto his mating mark, sucking lightly. The simple thing pulled a long moan from his throat, hands tightening on my waist.

I pulled away, licking along the red mark. "Why don't we take advantage of having no child around and go back to our rooms?" I whispered and he smiled slowly, hand wandering around my lower back and bum.

"Let's," he said, picking me up and taking off. That night we were more careful than the first time, not wanting another surprise. But that night, seemed more magical and special, especially since we had the deeper bond than before.

Words can't describe how in love I was with Liam James Payne.

Maybe someday, Malik-Payne.


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short segment in the training world of the new angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, some cute moments between Miall (Michael/Niall), but I wanted to get something out there for DZD3 cos they've been commenting and reading this and I'm so grateful for them, I honestly thought this would go completely unnoticed!! Here ya go love!! <3

_**1 week late**_ r

We'd all been training extremely hard, and I had gotten a good idea on everyone's strengths.

Belle, Louis, Mike, Ashton, Kyle and Bryan were all extremely good with long range bow and arrows. Belle especially so, having grown up with the archery practice. Mike was really good at his power control, Kyle good with power focus.

Kellin, Calum, Niall, Harry, Johnnie, and Alex were quite proficient in hand to hand combat. Harry was brilliant with swords, two hand-and-a-half swords. For someone extremely clumsy, he sure turned graceful when you handed him his weapons.

Michael, Luke, Jaime, Tony, and the rest of the YouTubers were absolutely amazing in magic. The way they spun it, moved with it, worked with it, was absolutely beautiful. Michael had this way of twisting and turning, managing to avoid every single spell I would throw at him and throwing another tricky spell at me.

Currently we were back in the clearing, everyone working on what they weren't the best at. I was working with the hand to hand combat, Liam helping with the magical area. He had been working with me since four or five days after Ada was born, so he knew what to do.

"Michael! No no, not like that, twist! Step back, lunge, c'mon Mikey," I encouraged. Michael was having the most trouble with the hand to hand, the others having some but not much. Michael groaned, dropping the long wooden sword in his hand and throwing his arms up.

"I give up! I can work from a distance, I can use magic, bow and arrows, I can't fight hand to hand!" he said annoyed, dropping and sitting on the ground. I sighed, glancing around to check in the others around me.

Niall, who was working on his magical strength, heard Michael and stopped what he was doing, walking over. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders, resting his chin on Michael's shoulder. He rubbed his nose along the curve of his jaw, Michael relaxing as his boyfriend comforted him.

"Baby, you're okay. You've got this, I know you do. When we practice together, you're absolutely amazing," Niall whispered and Michael sighed. "Try? For me," Niall asked and Michael looked at him, biting his lip.

Finally he nodded, tilting his chin slightly. Niall smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his pouting boyfriend's mouth, lingering slightly. He pulled away and kissed his knuckles, standing and moving back to where he was working.

Michael took a deep breath, stood up and picked up his sword. He stood at a ready and paused, taking in the moving wooden model in front of him, equipped with a plastic sword.

I watched with bated breath, hoping he could do this. He quickly swung at the dummy, moving a bit more confidently. The dummy paired blows and took a swing, but Michael blocked it, swinging immediately and hitting a killing blow below the dummy's ribs.

I heard cheers, Niall, Luke, Ashton and Calum cheering for their best friend/boyfriend. I smiled relieved, glad to know Michael could do it well. "Good job Mikey," I said and he smiled, breathing slightly heavier.

Niall ran at him, catching Michael by surprise as the shorter boy jumped into his arms. Michael laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends mouth. "Thank you Nialler," he whispered and the Irish boy just smiled. "It was all you baby," he said and kissed him again, climbing out of his hold.

I smiled. "Alright Ni, head on back to your magic, Michael still needs to work a little more to perfect it. Its good now, but we need to get it wonderful every time," I said and Niall nodded, moving back.

He pressed a quick kiss to Michael's cheek and went back to where he was duelling with Kellin. Michael took a breath and smiled at me.

"I did alright?" he asked and I nodded, smiling. "Now let's see if we can duplicate the results," I said resetting the dummy and standing back. Michael nodded, moving to face it again.

Over and over again, blows were exchanged until finally Michael disarmed it and swung at its neck, another killing blow. I smiled again, checking on everyone else real quick before turning back to Michael.

"Great Michael, now come here," I said, moving slightly away from everyone else. He moved closer, adjusting the sword in his hand. "Yeah?" he asked and I grinned, grabbing a sword myself.

"We, are going to spar. You need to know that actual fighting isn't like fighting a dummy. So, get ready," I said and he gaped at me. "Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded.

He groaned. "I am not good with this Zayn! I suck at hand to hand!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Without warning, I swung at his side and he paired immediately, holding me off.

I grinned, retreating and raising an eyebrow. He gasped, suddenly realising what just happened. I laughed. "Holy shit I just did that," he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mikey, you did," I said and he grinned.

I laughed, then started swinging without warning again. He paired each blow, trying a couple of swings himself. We fought, capturing the attention of everyone around us. Michael hadn't been doing the best, and seeing him hold me off like this, even if I was fighting slightly slower that usual for him, was pretty impressive.

Finally, I swung three quick blows and disarmed him, flicking the tip of my sword up and letting it touch him lightly under his chin. He froze and stared at me, breathing heavily. I lowered my sword and smiled, backing away.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Michael. Well done," I said and he smiled faintly, staring at his sword on the ground next to him. "Wow," he said and I laughed. "Why don't you go get some water and sit for a minute. We sparred for about 15 minutes," I said and he nodded, grinning full out now.

I moved around the circle, checking on the archery kids and making sure they're holding their bows correctly. I adjusted Jaime's hold, and watched as he finally managed to hit the target in the red, right in the middle. Tony gave him a kiss as an award, smiling proudly.

I went and stood back to look at the group in a whole. Everyone was working hard, Michael now working with Niall in the magical area. Liam walked over to join me, reaching out and taking my hand gently into his.

"Everyone is doing extremely well, Z," he whispered and I smiled, leaning against him. "Yeah, they are. I'm feeling better about all this, but I just hope it's all enough in a week or so. I don't want to lose any of my friends," I said softly and he pulled me closer, kissing my temple softly.

"It'll be fine, baby. They're working hard. They're doing well. You're an amazing teacher, and they all listen to you with no problem," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Except Mike. He doesn't like my instructions and only follows them grudgingly," I said, to looking where the taller drummer was sparring with his brother.

Liam nodded slowly, looking too. "There's always a rogue one, but he'll be fine too. He's learning, and he's brilliant with archery and magic. Vic is working with him in hand to hand, and there is no way he'll let his baby brother go into something unknown unprepared," he said softly and I nodded, watching the Fuentes brothers spar.

Mike was working extremely hard, shirt off and tattoos flashing. It was a muggle thing, but he loved them. Vic swung his sword around, moving gracefully and confident. Mike paired blow for blow, sweat dripping down his back.

Mike twisted just right and managed to disarm Vic, dropping and tripping the shorter boy, sword held against his throat. Vic grinned and sat up, embracing his brother. He said something and Mike grinned, nudging him with his shoulder.

I smiled, looking up. The sun was right above us, and a quick tempus spell showed it was almost noon. "Alright guys, fall in!" I yelled, stopping the noise and yells. Everyone moved to me, all breathing heavily.

"Alright guys, everyone is improving extremely well. I'm really liking how this is going. Its noon, so why don't we all head inside and go eat lunch," I said and everyone gave cheers of relief.

I rolled my eyes and waved everyone along. Belle skipped to me, eyes bright. "Lets go get Ada and Saliym," she said, excited to see her baby boy, who was just starting to crawl. I smiled and nodded, wanting to hold my daughter.

Belle, Calum, Liam and I headed off, going to Jasmine's office. Belle was looking good, starting to grow stronger and more confident. I was proud of her. She was working harder than most, since one, her past, two, a lot of guys around her, and three, Saliym. She wanted to protect him, do everything she could to make sure he grew up safe.

I reached out and took her hand. "How you feeling baby girl?" I asked and she smiled. "I beat the shit outta Calum earlier," she said, and her boyfriend grumbled. "No you didn't, I just fell," he said and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, on my sword," she said playfully and he grinned, kissing her cheek.

Liam laughed, nudging my hip with his. "C'mon baby, let's go get our daughter," he said, taking my hand and pulling me inside. I grinned and pulled ahead, tugging on him now. Belle and Calum laughed, running after us.

We got to the DADA office, laughing breathlessly. I knocked, entering as I heard Jasmine say, "Come in Zayn, Belle." I smiled, seeing Ada squirming around on the floor while Saliym crawled around in front of her.

"There's my big girl!" I said happily, picking her up and spinning her around above my head. She smiled as I brought her down, holding her against my chest. She squealed, pulling at my shirt. I nuzzled her.

"How was she Jazz?" I asked as Belle picked up Saliym, kissing him. Jasmine smiled, standing as Calum walked over, also pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"They both were absolute sweethearts, like always. How was training?" she asked and I smiled. "Michael just about beat me, had me held off for about 15 minutes before I disarmed him. He's improving wonderfully. And Mike beat Vic, and from what I heard, Belle beat Calum pretty well," I said and Calum rolled his eyes, nudging Belle.

Jasmine smiled, eyes mischievous. "Sounds normal," she said playfully and Belle winked at her. I laughed, passing Ada to Liam who took her happily. An idea came to mind as I looked around, seeing Jasmine's multiple awards and outfits as a dueler.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked and she looked at me curiously. "Wanna help me and Liam teach dueling? You're a top dueler and maybe your input could give them more of a chance of, of making it through the battle," I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"As a teacher, I should actually be making sure you aren't doing this, as a non-school related activity. But since it's to keep all of you alive, I believe Professor Austin won't mind if I taught you guys a few things. Especially if he didn't know," she said winking and I grinned. She didn't like him just as much as we did, or Professor Lakin.

"Thank you so much, Jazzy," I said, moving to hug her. She hugged me back. "Well, I've got to keep an eye out for my boy, don't I?" she said and I smiled. "Thanks," I said and she kissed my forehead.

I moved back to Liam, Belle and Calum already at the door. "We'll see you later Jazzy," I said and she smiled. "I'll be here," she said and I waved, following Liam out to the corridor.

"C'mon Cal, I'm _hungr_ y" Belle said eagerly, passing their son to him and skipping down the hall. He laughed and adjusted Saliym, following her quickly. "Mama is crazy," he whispered to him and Belle called, "I heard that, Hood," and I laughed.

Calum grimaced at us and rushed to catch up to his girlfriend, smiling sheepishly at her. I rolled my eyes, grinning. Liam took my hand, smiling amused at me.

"I'd race you, but I have Ada," he said and I laughed. "We can fly," I said mischievously and he grinned. He nodded and summoned his wings, pulling a squeal from Ada as she noticed them.

I smiled and mimicked him, pulling my wings out and getting ready. "Three, two, one, go!" I said and took off, seeing him directly behind me. I manoeuvred swiftly around everyone and everything, laughing. I could hear Liam laughing, doing the same moves.

I touched down in front of the Great Hall, scaring the few people walking in. Liam touched down a half a second later, carrying a widely smiling Ada. He looked happy, walking to me and pressing a kiss to my mouth.

I took Ada from him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Liam chucked lightly as she smiled, pulling on my shirt. I shook my head and gestured for us to head in. Everyone was already inside and eating at the Gryffindor table this time, so we headed over.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down and adjusting Ada in my lap. Everyone smiled, answering in response. Mike reached out, wanting to hold Ada. I passed her over to him, trusting him to care for her. He cuddled her, smiling widely as she started pulling on his long hair.

I grabbed a couple sandwiches, watching around at the group, seeing everyone coo over Ada and Saliym.  I smiled, leaning into Liam's side. Everyone was happy, everyone was improving, everyone was going to be fine.

I hoped.


	14. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. there is some violence and character death in this one. I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which I should upload tomorrow.

It's been two and a half weeks since Javaad had given me the warning and I was extremely on edge. School was ending the next day, everyone heading back home. Maybe we wouldn't have to fight.

That was such a false hope.

Liam and Ada were in the nursery, Liam playing with her. I was in my room, sitting in the 'window' seat. I wanted to go up to the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor common rooms, just so I could see outside. The real outside.

My hands twitched, wanting to grab the sword next to my bed. Something was going to happen. Today. I just knew it. How, I didn't know. I just did.

A bright light filled the room, blinding me. I sprung to the ready, grabbing my sword and standing defensively. The light dimmed and I gasped as I saw my goddesses, dropping the sword and bowing immediately.

Liam rushed in with Ada, and froze as he saw who it was. He bowed too, Ada quiet yet wide eyed as she watched the three women in the room.

The Earth Goddess smiled. "Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, there is no need to bow. We are here are urgent business, and things will go faster if we weren't so formal," she said and I straightened up, smiling.

Liam moved hesitantly to me, holding Ada tightly. He looked awed, never having met our goddesses before. Ada squirmed lightly, hands reaching out for the Night Goddess.

She smiled, gliding forward. "Hello, young Adabella Lynn Malik-Payne," she said softly, taking her from Liam. Liam was tense but since she was a goddess, I knew we could trust her.

"She's a strong spirit, very powerful," she said, running her fingertip across my daughter's forehead. I smiled, glad to know. "Thank you, Goddess, "I said and she smiled. She looked back to Mother Earth, waiting.

"Your enemies are coming today, Zayn. Your cousin has three angels beside him, but many immortals also. The leader, is an extremely strong Titan from the Greek aspect of us. Cronos," she said and I gasped. "No," I said, moving closer to Liam and Ada.

She nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, I cannot fight him. The only one here who has a chance at defeating him is Hecate here, and you," she said, gesturing to the goddess of Magic. "Nyx and I will try to help, but we can only do so much. This is your fight, your destiny. Your friends will help, I've seen your training, and you did well," she said and I nodded, scared.

"When will they be here, Goddesses?" I asked and Nyx, the goddess of Night and Moon, said, "When the moon reaches its peak. They will arrive at the clearing where you trained, but Cronos will be where the Black Lake meets the Forest. Zayn, you and I will have to face him while Liam and your friends, Hecate and Gaia will fight against the rival gods and Angels."

I nodded, hating the idea of being away from Liam and the others while they fought. Liam took my hand with his free hand, squeezing it lightly. He knew what I was feeling, thinking. I squeezed back, feeling slightly better. But barely

"Go to your friends, enjoy today. Be ready for tonight," Gaia said and I nodded again, bowing slightly with my fist over my heart. The three placed their fists on their hearts, disappearing in a bright light.

Once they had gone I fell to my knees, weak. How could I leave my friends to fight as I went to fight someone else? Liam knelt next to me, setting Ada down in front of me. I reached out, letting her grab my finger in her tiny fist, trying to focus on anything except tonight.

Liam placed his fingers under my chin, lifting it so I would look at him. His brown eyes were soft, sad. "Baby, I understand you're scared about tonight. And I can't promise you that everything will be perfect. But I will promise you, we're going to work our hardest to make it through the night. You made us strong. We're here for you," he said softly and a tear fell down my eyes.

"I don't know what I would do if anyone got hurt. They are here for me, and if anyone got hurt, or died, I wouldn't be able to not blame myself. Or face whoever was closest to that person. Ever," I whispered, holding tightly to Ada's hand.

Liam didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed me desperately. I kissed back, my free hand clutching his shirt tightly. I let myself get lost in the kiss, ignoring everything around me except Ada.

He pulled away, eyes locked with mine. "Lets go get everyone. One last training session," he said and I shook my head. "Let them have today. Tell them to be ready for tonight but tell them to enjoy today," I said and he nodded.

"We're going to enjoy today too, okay? We're going to spend today together, nothing or no one else, just us three," he said and I nodded, picking up Ada and standing. Liam stood too, taking my free hand into his.

We spent the next hour finding everyone, telling them the news. Vic had taken Kellin's hand into his, Mike's in the other. Louis and Harry held tightly to each other, Belle and Calum holding tightly to Saliym. Everyone held onto their significant other, nodding as we told them what to do.

Finally, we headed to my rooms, trying to act normal. But how could I act normal knowing that I could lose someone today? Who though? Belle? Louis? Calum? ...Liam?

The rest of the day, we played with Ada, cuddled when she fell asleep. After dinner, which we had Cassie serve to our rooms and once Ada had gone to Jasmine, Liam made love to me. More gentle, more loving, more meaningful than ever. It made me even more scared to lose him.

I was determined for that not to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the clearing. It was about 11:30, a half an hour before we had to fight. I looked around, seeing everyone looking extremely grave and worried, but ready.

"We've been working for almost three weeks for this. You guys are ready. You guys are strong. If there's nothing else in the world, I know that you guys are some of the best people in the world, and I love you all very much. Fight hard tonight, you all are amazing people," I said, and everyone smiled tersely.

I walked around to everyone, hugging them all tightly. I gave Belle a kiss to her temple, hugging her longer than the rest. "I'm going to be fine, I promise Z. I love you," she whispered and I replied softly, "I know baby girl. I love you too."

I heard thuds behind me and moved swiftly to Liam, standing tall. A bright light appeared behind me and I looked, seeing the goddesses appear. Everyone gasped, bowing to them. I held my fist over my heart, bowing to them and they replied in kind.

Hecate smiled, gliding to me. "We must go, Zayn. Cronos and Javaad will be waiting," she said and I nodded. I pressed a kiss to Liam's mouth, trying to put as much love as possible into it.

I pulled my wings out, taking off and hovering with Hecate. I looked over the crowd one last time and nodded. They all waved and pulled out their wings, moving into the night and hiding. Liam blew one last kiss at me, eyes watching me as I flew away with the Goddess of Magic.

We flew to the place we were expected, Cronos and Javaad not there yet. I landed, wings twitching agitated. I could feel Liam through the bond, no fighting yet. But he could see three Angels walk forward, Sophia and... Eleanor? That last girl, who was that... Oh the girl always after Louis. Briana.

Eleanor and Briana both had black and brown wings, Dominations. Three gods stepped out behind them, looking large, powerful, terrifying. A thrill of fear went through Liam's mind and myself. How were we going to do this?

I was pulled away from Liam's mind as Cronos and Javaad entered the area, my cousin looking pale yet standing tall, trying to go for arrogant. I glared at him, my wings rustling behind me in anger. Everything going on right now was his fault, his anger at me. It would be his fault if something happened to my friends. My family.

"Hecate, my love. How are you," Cronos said smoothly, voice charming and warm. Hecate didn't react, just smiled like normal and replied, "I'm quite well, Cronos. But why are you here? What could you gain from this tonight?"

The Titan just smiled, setting his hand on Javaad's shoulder. "My friend here has some problems with young Mr. Malik there. I'm here to let him work them out," he said and Javaad just looked at me, eyes cold.

My hands twitched, wanting to grab my bow and shoot an arrow through that smug smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, seeming as if he knew what I wanted to do. His expression practically said, _try it._

Something pulled me to Liam's vision, a sudden ache in my arm. Liam was fighting with Sophia, holding his arm weird. One of the gods behind her had thrown a spell at him, knocking him off balance and she managed to hit him in the upper bicep with her dagger.

Concern ran through me but I couldn't do anything, not from here. I managed to pull myself from his vision and focus on Javaad again. Fear kept running through my mind, concern for my friends hurting.

Javaad smirked, watching me. Anger surpassed every emotion running in my mind, my hands curling into fists. _Too bad, but I guess that's what happens when you use your friends to fight your battles_ , his voice sounded in my head and my vision flashed.

 _I didn't use them. I tried to keep them out of this, but they were insistent. At least I care for my friends, you just want someone to hurt me,_ I said angrily back and he just shrugged.

We were so caught up in our conversation we didn't realise that Hecate and Cronos had started circling each other, still talking. Javaad and I backed up, getting out of the circle.

He walked closer to me, sending me into a defensive stance. "Hmm, maybe now would be a good time to go get the child. Cronos and Hecate-" he started but I cut him off.

"You touch my daughter and that will be the last thing you do. You would be dead before your wing even twitched," I snarled, my sword materialising in my hand. He just smirked, though I saw a hint of something else in his eye as he looked at my sword.

"Really? From what I heard it took you a month to recover from last time," he said and I smirked. "I healed considerably faster than you, I'd say. How's your stomach?" I asked and he seemed to instinctively place a hand there as he glared at me.

"Just fine, I can barely feel it," he snarled and I laughed unamused. "Barely feel it? I haven't been able to feel my wounds since three days after I woke up," I said and he lost any trace of a smile as his face went cold, hard.

"Yeah, it is a good time to go get the child," he said, his wings extending. He took off and I was a half a second behind him, slashing at his primary feathers on his left wing. Even though we were only about 7 metres into the air, he fell hard, stumbling and rolling in the rocks.

I landed next to him, the force of my anger making me land hard. I stood straight, walking to him. "You're not going anywhere near my baby. Do not try again, unless you hold no care for your life," I said darkly and he groaned, rolling over.

His wings were twitching in pain, pulled against his body. I could hear Hectate and Cronos fighting, bright lights behind us. I would have to go join my goddess in a second but first, I had to deal with my cousin.

He had managed to stand, holding his left arm oddly. Unfortunately, he fought with his right, but the injury would hopefully throw him off balance. He glared at me, sword appearing in his hand.

"I don't think you understand, Zayn. That child will be mine. Cronos has already promised her to me," he said and I laughed. "Yeah, but first you'll have to get through me. She's mine. My blood, my baby, mine. Do well to remember that," I said and he attacked.

Blow after blow, I paired his sword, twisting faster than ever. My protective instincts were sending me into overdrive, my daughter and Liam locked firmly in my mind. The image gave me fuel, letting me push Javaad farther and farther back, causing him to work harder than ever.

"You will not touch my daughter, you will not go near her, _you will stay the Fuck way from my family!"_ I yelled, twisting just right to cut into his ribs, but receiving a blow into my forearm.

The injury wasn't bad, but it would weaken my grip. His on the other hand was bad enough to incapacitate him, making him drop his sword and stagger back. I cut a strip of fabric off the bottom of my shirt, tying it tightly around my arm.

Javaad was growing quickly paler and memories from when we were children flashed through my head. I was about I years old, him 8, and he had fallen from a tree, breaking his arm. He looked much the same that time as he did now, sending conflicting emotions through me.

I knelt beside him, wanting to press my hands against his ribs to stop the bleeding but held back. He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking," he whispered, blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

I frowned, finally letting myself try and cover the wound, but there was too much blood. "What are you talking about, Jav?" I asked and he sighed. "Cronos made me, I didn't actually want to fight. I was bitter, yes, that you were an Angel, but not enough to do this. Then my baby cousin came along, and I grew more bitter. You had a family, and mine shunned me. I wanted what you had, and Cronos made me want to destroy what you had. I'm sorry," he said, growing weaker.

I sighed. "Jav, I would have been your family. My family could have been your family. Ada would have loved to know her cousin, probably calling you uncle. You were almost my brother, I didn't want to lose you," I whispered and he shrugged, eyes fluttering shut.

"It's too late for that now. But I'm sorry," he whispered, barely a breath. I sighed, holding him closer. I was close to tears, not seeing the 17 year old Angel dying next to me, but rather the 10 year old him sad to see me go to school, clinging to my side.

"We'll see each other again Jav, I promise. I'm sorry too," I whispered and a faint smile crossed his face before falling limp, no more breath coming from his throat.

A tear fell down my cheek and I kissed his forehead. I laid him gently down, standing back and taking his sword. I placed it next to him, into his hand. I bowed to him, placing my hand on my heart and turned away from him. I would come back for him after the battle was over.

I grabbed my sword and took off, flying to where Hecate and Cronos were fighting. Both weren't gaining any ground, though both were injured in some way.

I landed behind the trees, taking in Cronos. He favoured his right side, always keeping to the left. His fighting style was quick, yet basic. He had a size advantage, standing at almost 7 feet tall, but it was also his undoing. That extra size made him slower, but he made up for it in strength.

After I made these observances, I quickly checked on Liam. He was working with Mike, Vic, Calum and Louis fighting with one of the gods. This god was extremely good, able to hold off all five of them with minimal damage. As I watched, Vic was swung at, too slow to block it. But he didn't get hit. 

Mike shoved his brother out of the way, taking the hit himself. It went straight across his back, cutting deep. He was thrown into a tree, body contorting oddly. Vic screamed, doubling his efforts against the god, sending blow after blow until finally the god stumbled back, getting pierced in the chest by Vic's sword.

Vic dropped it, running to his baby brother. He held him against his chest, sobs coming from his throat. "No no no no, Mike, you can't go anywhere, come back to me, _please_ , wake up, please please please please," he whimpered, rocking him back and forth.

I pulled away from the scene with a gasp, stumbling back against a tree. Mike was dead. He didn't make it. But he saved his brother. This was my fault, I let them fight. I shouldn't have. No.

Tears fell harder, remembering just three days ago when he was holding Ada, smiling widely as Vic laughed next to him. I remembered this morning when Vic had grabbed Mike's hand as I told them to be ready for tonight. Christmas when Vic had tackled him playfully because Mike had made a smartass remark.

Now Mike was gone.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't afford to think about it now, not if I wanted to survive the night. I refocused onto Hecate and Cronos, trying to see if I needed to jump in.

Hecate was slowing down, but Cronos had multiple injuries visible while she only had two. She noticed me and shook her head slightly, the gesture telling me, _Not yet._ I nodded and backed up, going further into the shadows.

I took a deep breath and focused on my arm, the wound aching. I undid the wrappings, checking the blood flow. It was minimal, but there. I sent a measure of Angelic presence into it, healing as much of it as possible. Soon just a scab was present, but I couldn't heal it anymore.

I wrapped it up again, not wanting it to break open later. I looked up to Hecate, her having Cronos's back to me. She nodded and I flew silently yet swiftly to him, bringing the edge of my sword across the skin of his lower back.

He yelled, spinning around and swinging his sword in a wide circle. I moved back quickly, pairing his blow quickly. The force of his swing pushed me back, sending me off balance. I quickly regained it, moving quickly around in a circle to send another strike at him.

Together, Hecate and I pushed forward, managing to limit the incoming injuries and give him a few more. But they were superficial. Barely noticeable. The only one that gave him any kind of trouble was the one I gave him on his back, making it difficult for him to twist.

I reached for my magic, sending wordless and wandless spell after spell at him, trying to distract him so one of us could land the killing blow. Stunning spells, Cutting spells, blasting spells, anything I could think of. They worked, a little. Enough to distract him just so we could get a couple more strikes at his torso.

I was growing tired, something deadly in a fight. I felt a burst of energy hit me, the familiar presence of Spirit filling me. Liam. I sent a small pulse of energy back, telling him thank you. He replied and we separated again, just in time for me to twist and barely miss getting slashed across my stomach.

Hecate threw a spell at Cronos, considerably stronger than mine. It knocked him back, pushing him off balance. I moved quickly and attempted to stab his chest. I pierced the skin, about five inches of my sword disappearing into his chest, but before it went any deeper, Cronos's fist hit me, knocking the wind from me and throwing me back.

I landed hard, my wing bending under me. A loud scream of pain left me, quickly rolling over and off my wing. One of the bones had broken, several feathers gone. It would take ages for those to grow back, meaning I wouldn't be able to fly.

I positioned it painstakingly, a whimper of pain escaping me. I felt Liam's concern but I told him to focus on himself, that I was alright. He agreed, but I could still feel the concern.

I closed my eyes, sending a pulse of energy down the broken bone, attempting to heal the fracture. The bone sealed, but was still weak. I groaned as I adjusted them, needing to wait a little before pulling them in. I sent another pulse, wanting to strengthen the fracture just a little more.

I moved painfully back to the fight, ignoring the pain. I had my bow and arrows, so I moved behind Hecate silently, extracting a couple arrows and nocking one. I watched carefully, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Now.

I pulled the string back, hissing as the movement jostled my wing. I released, hitting Cronos in the knee and shattering his kneecap. He yelled, staggering back. I fired another arrow and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his sword and fall.

I sprinted out, pulling out my dagger from its scabbard on my hip. Nyx smiled tiredly at me as I stood next to her, keeping at the ready. Cronos glared at me, standing up and keeping off his knee.

"So, such a coward you need to fight from a distance. Typical of a Malik," he said scornfully, keeping from moving his shoulder. I glared at him. "Its not cowardice of I work my strengths, to keep from being killed," I said and he just smiled.

"It's pathetic," he said, throwing a spell at me. It hit my shoulder as I tried to dodge it. I was jerked around, my neck moving oddly. I cried out, unable to move the muscles. It wasn't broken, just strained pretty bad.

Hecate attacked again, swinging fast and powerfully. Cronos attempted at blocking the blows, only stopping two before being disarmed and finding a sword buried into his stomach. He fell back, accidentally putting pressure on his knee and falling to the ground.

He coughed, the gold liquid blood of the gods coming from his mouth. Hecate looked down at him, his blood dripping from the end of her sword. I watched from where I was, unable to move much more. Fuck my neck was hurting.

Hecate wiped her blade on the grass, settling it back into her scabbard. She was closer to him, kneeling next to him. I didn't hear what was said, but Cronos didn't like it. He glared at her, coughing again.

The goddess just smiled, taking out her small dagger and swiping it quickly at his throat. His coughing seized immediately, the sudden silence heavy. She stood up, cleaning her dagger and putting it away.

She walked to me, settling her hand onto my neck. A warmth filled me and the pain went away, pulling a sigh of relief from my chest. She helped me stand even though I could barely breathe from the pain in my chest.

"Well done Zayn Malik," she said softly and I smiled weakly. My wings were still hurting, twitching on my back. She had me turn around, running a gentle hand across the upper bone of my wings.

A few seconds later, they felt as good as new. I looked at them in awe as I noticed that the feathers had been grown back, the fractures gone. I turned around and bowed to her. "Thank you goddess, so much," I said gratefully and she smiled.

"You're welcome Angel. Now, let's return to your friends, the battle there is finished," she said and Mike returned to my mind. I nodded slowly and adjusted my wings, getting ready to take off.

She nodded and I took off, flying low and swiftly. Hecate was right behind me, knowing I was anxious to return to the group.

I reached the clearing, landing quickly and extremely painfully. "Zayn!" Liam yelled, running to me and pulling me into a hug. I clung to him, extremely gratefully he was okay.

I looked around after I pulled away, seeing Kellin, Vic, Jaime, and Tony kneeling next to Mike, Vic clinging to his brother tightly. All the YouTubers were in a different area, kneeling around two other people. Louis, Niall, Michael, Calum, Ashton, Luke were around someone else too, but he was moving around slightly.

"Who else?" I asked painfully and Liam took my hand into his. "Bryan and Shannon didn't make it. Shannon saw Mike and practically gave up, fighting just a bit more before Sophia hit her with a spell. Bryan was caught in the crossfire of Nyx and one of the other gods. And Harry is crippled, was hit in his lower spine. He can't feel his legs," he said and I shook my head, guilt filling me.

Vic noticed me and stood up, gently laying Mike's head down in the grass. He ran to me and I braced myself for anything... Except a hug. He hugged me tightly, sobs racketing his body.

I wrapped my arms around him hesitantly and he pulled back, wiping his eyes. "You killed him right? He's gone, he got what he deserved for- for Mike?" he asked painfully and I nodded. "They're both gone, dead," I replied and he nodded, another sob running through his body

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault," I said softly and he shook his head. "No. It's not. You gave us a chance, hope, and they took him away. It wasn't your fault, it was theirs," he said, shooting a glare at the bodies of the gods, thrown carelessly away from everyone else.

I bit my lip but nodded slowly. I still blamed myself, but didn't say anything. Vic hugged me one last time and ran back to his group, falling next to Mike again. Kellin walked over this time, biting his lip anxiously.

"Mike did it for me," he said without preamble and I frowned. "How?" I asked and he sighed. "I told Mike something two weeks ago and I guess he saved Vic for it," he whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

He bit his lip and glanced over at Vic. "He doesn't know, Vic, and I don't know how to tell him. Especially after Mike..." He whispered and I gripped his bicep. "What is it?" I asked and he sighed.

"I found out three weeks ago, and I don't know what to do with the information. So I told Mike. He promised to keep my secret," he whispered and a couple tears fell down his cheeks.

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm pregnant, Zayn. Apparently Vic and I are soulmates and it happened, and I don't know how to tell him," he whispered and I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"How far along?" I asked, wondering why he had fought knowing this. "Today is the two month mark," He replied and I frowned. "Then why did you fight? Knowing about the baby?" I asked and he shrugged. "I couldn't let Vic go by himself. He needs me and I need him," he said softly and I smiled sadly at him.

"Kellin, Vic needs you well, and fighting with a baby on the way could hurt you and the child," I said and he bit his lip, watching Vic run his fingers through Mike's hair. Hecate was with them, passing a hand over the two bodies and filling them with light.

"Kell, tell Vic. He deserves to know about his baby. Maybe this is what he needs to help him move on from his brother," I said, feeling rude for saying that.

Kellin nodded, hand resting on his stomach lightly, eyes still on Vic and Mike. Vic was smiling weakly at Hecate who was saying something to him. Another sob ran through his body, head leaning down to rest his forehead against Mike's.

A couple tears fell down Kellin's cheeks, hands wrapping around his torso. "I'm going to tell him tonight. About the baby," he whispered and I nodded. I hugged him one armed and he sighed, heading back to Vic and the rest.

I turned around and rested my head onto Liam's shoulder, exhausted and overly sad. He held me tightly, ignoring the blood and dirt on us. "Why don't we go check on Harry," he said softly and I nodded, scared to face Louis.

He led me over and Harry and Louis both looked up at me, Harry's face pained yet smiling. "Hey Z," he said weakly and I gave a strained smile. "Hey Haz," I said, kneeling painfully.

He gave a faint laugh, grimacing as a pain shot through him. "I can't feel my legs. Someone shot something at me and I don't know, but I can't move them," he said and Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls. "We'll make it through this though. I'm not going anywhere," he said and Harry gave a teary half smile.

"Don't let me go. Please," He whispered and Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Never," he said and Harry sighed, looking exhausted.

The guilt was killing me, watching Harry and Louis. "I'm sorry, for this," I whispered and Louis looked up. "Don't be sorry, we chose to do this. This isn't your fault, Zayn. Promise," he said and I sighed. Everyone was saying so but I knew it was.

Gaia walked forward, kneeling down next to Harry. "Young Angel, as you are close to the earth and have a special connection with it, I could possibly heal your wounds," she said softly and Harry gasped. "You can Goddess? I'd um, I'd greatly appreciate it ma'am," he said and she smiled amused.

"Of course," she said, settling her hand onto his chest. An extremely bright light filled the area, causing everyone to look away. A minute later, the light died down and Harry blinked rapidly. "You will walk with a limp for the rest of your life, but you can walk. That's all I am able to do," she said and he smiled widely.

"That's more than I could ask for, thank you so much Goddess, thank you," he said gratefully, sitting up with a wince. Louis helped him stand, supporting his weight as much as possible.

Harry sighed painfully, legs shaky. Louis held him tightly, 100% supportive. "I've got ya, Hazza," He said softly and the younger Gryffindor smiled painfully. "I know," he said and Louis kissed his cheek.

Gaia looked to me. "Zayn, you and your friends have fought well tonight. Nyx, Hecate and I want to all bless you further than Angels. We will make you all immortals, almost gods. And goddesses," she said, adding the last part as she looked at Belle.

I bowed, placing my hand over my heart. "I will have to talk to everyone, see what they all say Goddess, before I can give an answer, but thank you for the offer," I said and she smiled. "Of course Zayn, and you know how you can speak to me once you receive your answer," she said and I smiled.

Belle looked at Calum, taking his hand into her own. He nodded and she said, "We will accept the offer, Goddess, but will the blessing extend to Saliym?"

Mother Earth nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, your son will have the blessing also. He will not be an Angel, but he will be a god," she said and Belle smiled. "Thank you goddess," she said, bowing with her hand over her heart.

Gaia held her hand over her heart and walked to where Nyx and Hecate were standing. "We are all very proud of you. Stay strong, children, we will see you soon," Nyx said and everyone bowed to them. The three goddesses disappeared in a bright light, leaving us all alone in the clearing.

I pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek and walked back, looking around. They all looked at me, and I knew I had to say something, but everyone was close to someone who had been hurt or died, and I felt absolutely terrible for everything that had happened. How was I supposed to face them?

I took a breath and said, "You all did absolutely amazing tonight, and I'm so sorry for what happened. I know it's my fault, and I wish none of this had happened, but I'm extremely proud of you all. Extremely."

Everyone walked to me, most of them with tears on their faces, and surrounded me with a large hug. Liam was right next to me, nuzzling into my neck as everyone wrapped each other into the hug.

"It's not your fault, I don't know how many times we have to tell you, but it's not. Promise," Liam whispered and I sighed, letting myself sink into everyone's embrace. I didn't believe it, but I guess I could try.

Vic, Jaime, Tony, and Kellin walked over to Mike, picking him up and holding him tightly. Johnnie, Kyle, Damon and Jordan did the same with Bryan; Alex, Belle, Calum and Michael picking up Shannon. Together we all headed to the castle, holding our fallen proudly and sadly.

They took them to the infirmary, Madam Floyd knowing about tonight and prepared to care for anyone needing it. Jasmine and our kids were there, the older woman gasping as she saw the three fallen.

I picked up Ada, my daughter sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead, closing my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks. I knew I still needed to retrieve Javaad's body, remembering my promise to myself that I would. But that could wait a little. I wanted to spend some time with my family.

Madam Floyd carefully wrapped sheets around Mike, Shannon and Bryan, telling the grieving family and friends that they would be transported to their families. Funerals would be planned, their souls with the Goddess of the Otherworld. We would see them again. Someday.

Vic kissed Mike on his forehead, more tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you baby brother, I'll see you again someday," he whispered and my heart broke. No matter what anyone said, I knew I was the reason Vic lost his brother, one of the two people he cared most for in his life.

Belle and Calum held Saliym close, Calum holding his girlfriend and son tightly against his chest. Kyle held Johnnie, Kellin held Vic, Jaime and Tony, Harry and Louis, Michael and Niall, Ashton and Luke, all the YouTubers, Liam and I.

So much pain, too much loss, so much suffering. I hoped someday everyone received their happy ending, because everyone deserves it. I was determined to make sure they all did. They will. A full life, a happy life, a hopeful life.

The present seemed bleak, and I could only hope that the future would be brighter, but I knew it would. No matter how bad life seemed currently, it could only get better. It would always only get better. That's the roller coaster of life, and we just had to close our eyes and enjoy it.


	15. Epilogue: New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and the kids' first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of Angel Breath, omg. A lot of cuteness coming up!! Enjoy and I'll see you at the end :*

**_11 years later_ **

"Daddy! I'm starting school today!" Ada was saying excitedly, bouncing up and down on mine and Liam's bed. I laughed lightly, rolling over to look at my 11 year old daughter.

"Yes baby girl, you are," I said, grabbing her and flipping her. I started tickling her, her shrieks of laughter waking up Liam who joined in. "Daddy! Papa, no! Stop!" she squealed, trying to fight back.

Liam grinned, not stopping. "Magic word princess," he said and she managed through her laughs, "please!" We stopped, laying back down. She was still giggling, cuddling into our embrace.

I smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Excited for classes?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "Saliym and I have the same classes right?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Depends on what house you guys go into. Auntie Belle was in Slytherin, but Uncle Calum was in Ravenclaw. Saliym has the qualities of both. Now, both of us were in Slytherin, but you might go somewhere else. All depends on you. But we'll love you either way," I said and she nodded.

"I want to be in Slytherin, like you!" she said decidedly and I laughed. "Then maybe you will. But all four houses are amazing, so we'll be proud of whatever house you get Sorted into," Liam said and she smiled.

"We have to go! It's 7, and it takes a half hour to get there!" she said, springing from our grip and rushing out of the room. I chuckled.

"I do hope she knows that since I'm the DADA teacher and you the new patron, she'll make it on time either way," I said and Liam laughed. "I'm sure she does, but she wants to ride the train with Saliym and Mike," he said, naming Kellin and Vic's son.

I nodded, looking out the door. "It's been 11 years since she was born, where did time go," I asked and he shrugged. "The past. But hey, since we're all gods now, we have many many _many_ years to look forward to," he said and I smiled.

We had all agreed to the blessing, making our lives just a little easier. No one knew we were gods for sure, but that aura surrounding us was extremely strong. People just knew we were superior to them.

"Daddy! Papa! Hurry up, Saliym will be waiting!" Ada yelled from the living room and I laughed. I stood up, stretching. Liam got up too, moving to the dresser. He tossed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt to me, grabbing a pair for himself.

We changed quickly, hearing Ada's impatient pacing in the living room. "You'd think she had a crush on Saliym, seeing how impatient she is," Liam said loudly as we walked down the hallway. I knew he was messing with Ada, but my baby girl was not to be dating any boys, not yet. She was 11. Not gonna happen.

"Papa!" Ada complained, flushing. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently. She quickly turned around and skipped off to the door. She ran outside, going to Liam's car, which I still didn't understand or knew how to use. Even at 29.

I shook my head. "I'm going to talk to Belle, my daughter likes her son," I said and Liam wrapped an arm around me. "Love, call down. They're 11. It's not like they know what to do," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not allowed to date, not until she's 16," I said decidedly and he smiled. "You can't stop her," he said lightly and I smirked. "But I can scare any boys away," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Saliym knows you. He's known you since the day he was born. I don't think he's scared of you. And besides, wouldn't you rather have our daughter with someone we know instead of someone random?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. But we should go, Ada is going to get even more impatient," I said and he smiled. He kissed me softly, taking my hand. Even at 29, he still made me feel 15, when I first realised I was in love with him.

He led me outside, closing and locking the door. I got into the passenger side as Liam climbed into the driver seat. I watched him mystified as he started the car, messing with the mirrors and seat and circle thing in front of him. What was it called? Oh right, steering wheel.

He pulled away from the curb, turning on some music from the radio, I think it was called. You'd think being married to a half-blood and having multiple muggleborn friends I would know more, but apparently not.

Ada chattered excitedly in the backseat, talking about her classes she was going to take, how excited she was having her Daddy and Papa teach her more than we already had, new friends, Saliym and Mike, even though he wasn't starting school this year.

Liam gave me an amused look as she spoke about something Saliym had told her last week about the school and I rolled my eyes. I knew she knew about as much as he did, since she came up to the school more often than he did.

Liam grinned at me and focused on the road. Ada suddenly fell silent and I turned around, frowning. She was looking down in her lap, holding her owl's cage and petting the Black birds feathers lightly.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked and she sighed. "What if nobody likes me? I'm different," she asked and I smiled. "There is nothing wrong with being different. You have a some of the best friends you can find in Mike, Saliym, Jaci, and AJ," I said, naming Larry's and Miall's children respectively.

She shrugged. "I want a big group of friends like you have, and all your friends are Angels and or gods or goddesses," she said and I raised an eyebrow.

She didn't know about the battle, about Javaad, Cronos, or any of that. She knew about Mike and Shannon and Bryan, but not what happened. I thought carefully, trying to figure out how to tell her why my friends were my friends.

"Baby girl, most of my friends, my really close friends, were just acquaintances before my seventh year. We became extremely close because of some major events that happened around the time you were born," I said carefully and she frowned.

"Really? Uncle Johnnie and Kyle? And Auntie Alex? And the rest of them?" she asked amazed and I nodded. "The closest friends I had were Uncles Harry, Louis, Niall, Michael, Ashton, Luke and Calum and Auntie Belle. The rest were friends but not extremely close," I said and she said, "Huh."

I laughed. "But you and Uncle Vic are really close now?" she asked confused and I shrugged. "I understood what was going on when he lost his baby brother. We hung out a lot after and we became extremely close," I said and she frowned.

"So basically baby girl, what I'm saying is don't worry if you don't get a lot of friends your first year. Your group of friends will grow in size as the years go by, just don't forget the ones who've been there forever," I said and she smiled, nodding.

"We're here, and I see Mike, Saliym, Jaci and AJ," Liam said and Ada gasped, quickly setting her owl cage on her trunk and setting her hand on the door handle. I laughed as Liam slowed down, smirking.

"Papa, don't do that!" Ada said impatiently and Liam smiled. He parked and unlocked the door, letting Ada rush out and run to Saliym and the others. I shook my head and got out, reaching into the backseat and grabbing her trunk and owl.

Belle laughed, walking over with her littlest child on her hip. I picked up the two year old girl, holding her securely in my one free hand. "So, Saliym has been excited to see Ada," she said casually and I rolled my eyes.

"Ada too, do you think they've got something going on?" I asked subtly but she rolled her eyes. "Z, they're 11. They don't even like seeing their parents kissing, let alone even knowing what to do if they did date. They wouldn't be this discrete," she said and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry baby girl, it's just, she's my little girl. I don't want her growing up yet," I said and Belle kissed my cheek. "She's 11, not 21. She's not going anywhere yet. Although I did hear her talking about having a sibling. She wants one, seeing Saliym, Briar and Aishana play," she said hinting and I flushed. Now's probably a good time.

"Actually, love," I said, clearing my throat. Liam knew, I told him two days previously. "I'm pregnant again. About two months?" I said and Belle gasped. "If you weren't holding Aishana or pregnant I would hit you! Why didn't you tell me?" she said and I smiled nervously.

"Because I wanted to make sure the pregnancy was safe before telling anyone. It was dangerous for me to have Ada, but a second pregnancy 11 years later? I don't know how my body would react to it. I'm keeping him or her, of course, but, I don't know. What if something happens," I said softly and she kissed my cheek.

"You're a god now, Zayn. I think you're fine," she said and I shrugged. "Still, I was mortal before this. I don't know how my body will react. So I'm being careful," I said and she nodded. "Well, Ada is going to be extremely excited," she said and I shot her a look.

"You can't tell her yet, or the others. Aishana is alright because she's only two, but Briar and Saliym will most likely tell Ada. I don't want to get her hopes up and then something happen," I said sternly and she raised her hands defensively.

"Yes sir!" she said, giving me a mock salute. I rolled my eyes and handed her Aishana again. I picked up the owl and trunk, walking to the group. Ada ran at me, eyes bright.

"Daddy! Saliym has a cat!" she said, excitedly pulling me over to Saliym and Briar. I laughed lightly, letting her pull me. "Yes baby girl, he's had him for almost a year now," I said amused and she shrugged. "But Comet hasn't been outside the house and he's still a kitten!" she said, kneeling next to Saliym and his carrier.

I laughed again, loving my excitable daughter. I ran my fingers through her hair and headed back to Liam. I took his hand and smiled. "What's she doing?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Saliym is bringing Comet to school and she's excited," I replied and he laughed. He checked his watch and looked around.

"Well, Kellin, Vic and Mike are here, as are Jaime and Tony though Jason isn't old enough to go to school. Belle, Calum and Saliym, Michael, Niall and AJ, Louis, Harry and Jaci, and everyone else is here just to say goodbye to Saliym and Ada, so why don't we head in? Its almost 8," he said and I nodded.

"Ada? Can you come here and grab Midnight and your trunk?" I called and she ran to me, picking up her owl and trunk. "Are we going inside?" she asked, eyes eager. I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, so why don't we go and get through the barrier. That way you and Saliym will get a good compartment, maybe even the one you rode in when I brought you home," I said and she gasped.

"Which one was that?" she asked and I smiled. "1D, near the middle of the train," I said and she nodded quickly, moving to the doors of the train station. I laughed and followed her, everyone else following us.

We reached platform 9 3/4, pausing to make sure no muggles were looking. Johnnie, Kyle, Jordan, Damon, Alex, Luke and Ashton all ran in first, having no kids or carts to worry about. Ada gasped as everyone disappeared through the wall, vanishing without any hassle.

"You're turn," I said and she bit her lip. "Come with me Daddy?" she whispered and I nodded, smiling softly. I remembered my first time, it was a little scary. "I'll go with you, I'm right here," I said, placing my hand on her back and situating her in front of the barrier.

"One, two, three," I counted off and we ran at the barrier, making it through quickly and easily. She made a small noise as the wall rushed at her and kind of flinched but we made it through, letting her relax. She looked around in awe as the platform appeared, full of witches and wizards and children.

Belle, Calum and Saliym came next, Liam right behind them. He came and stood next to us, Ada reaching for his hand as she looked shyly around at everyone. She was kind of hiding behind me, holding tightly to Liam.

I knelt down, smiling softly. "Hey baby girl, you're going to be okay," I said softly and she bit her lip. "What if something happens? Because I'm different?" she whispered and I smiled. "You show them you're better. If they mess with you because of your wings or extra abilities, it's because they're jealous. Don't show off, but maybe sass them a little. You've learned enough from Uncle Louis right?" I asked and she smiled for real, a mischievous light growing in her eye.

"Don't make any trouble though, if they mess with you, you mess back. If not, leave them alone unless you want to be friends with them," I said sternly and she nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I hugged her tightly, worried about letting her go on the train alone even though I knew she would be okay and I'd see her in a few hours. I had just never let her go off by herself without someone I knew well with her, like when she went to Belle's house or Larry's.

The train whistle blew, signalling that the kids needed to get on the train. Belle was hugging Saliym, Calum messing with his hair. Ada let go of me and hugged Liam, letting him kiss her cheek before she went to say goodbye to everyone else.

Liam took my hand. "You know she's going to be okay, right? Saliym is going with her, she'll make new friends, she'll have a wonderful time. We had some wonderful times, remember?" he asked and I smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Especially that Halloween eve," I said playfully and he grinned.

"Maybe when we get some alone time we can re-enact the moment," he whispered and I bit my lip. "Maybe," I said and he smiled innocently. He kissed my cheek, twining our fingers together.

I watched as my little girl got onto the train, waving goodbye to everyone. I smiled, tears starting to fill my eyes. It had all started on that train, and now it was continuing there. In compartment 1D.

This time though, there would be no prophecies, no angry cousins, gods or goddesses, worry. Just a happy time at Hogwarts, letting my baby live her life.

There was nothing to worry about. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it!! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I want to give special thanks to @DZD3 for always commenting, always reading, you're amazing!! I have a few other stories I'm thinking of posting, but I do have several posted on Wattpad (Which is where this one came from, so that's why it was so easy to upload cos tbh, I'm lazy and usually don't like updating xD) But yeah, I'm @bandhoez9194 on Wattpad, and I have several stories up on there! Love you all, and thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
